


Remnants遗迹

by Lolonois, SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 了解彼此, 初吻, 双箭头, 后冒险模式, 对手到朋友到恋人, 慢热, 暗示/指示的药物使用, 暗示/指示的角色死亡, 虐, 虐但有好结局, 误解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: 他们间确实有种相互理解，但要说那是信任就太牵强了。或：麦斯威尔和威尔逊明白了为什么摆弄噩梦燃料是一个非常，非常糟糕的主意。
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remnants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547554) by [SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper). 



第一章

见到麦斯威尔的第一眼，威尔逊就恨不得掐死他。虽然野蛮，但在情理之中。仿佛是不属于他的嗜血心令麦斯威尔措手不及，但那愤怒如同营火的光，很快便被黑暗吞灭。查理总是这么会挑时候。

待威尔逊慌忙生起营火后，想要杀死麦斯威尔的念头已经消失了。麦斯威尔留了下来，而威尔逊一言不发——只是重重坐回潮湿的草地上，怒视着火焰。不知这时还能怎么办，麦斯威尔也同样行事。日升日落，几天后，威尔逊还是不和他讲话，麦斯威尔也依然没有离开。每到夜晚，当黑暗降临时，他们无言地回到火边，在充满敌意的沉默中等待；或者，至少麦斯威尔是这样认为的。愠怒的年轻人突然将插在树枝上的烤肉递给他时，他相当吃惊。

“我以为你已经死了，”麦斯威尔小心翼翼地接过烤肉时，威尔逊说：“我亲眼看到你化作一摊尘土。所以你为什么会在我营地里？”

“我的疑问和你一样，朋友。”麦斯威尔耸耸肩回答道。他闻了闻烤肉，胃里的抽痛使他确信自己已经饥不择食了。他狼吞虎咽，几乎没尝到味道（也许这样反而更好），但吃完后还是感到一阵遗憾。“那你呢？”他用树枝比划着，单刀直入地问：“你不是该被束缚在王座上吗？”

威尔逊面无表情，但乌黑的眼圈和深陷的两颊使他看来无比疲惫。“我确实是。”他揉了揉眼睛。“我确实是，直到有其他人来了。”

麦斯威尔不快地问：“其他人？你那些小伙伴里有人通过门到达王座了吗？”如果说已经有足够的时间让这种事发生，那他从这个世界离开多久了？要穿过那五个世界所需的时间……太长了，几乎不可能。

“是一位女性，”威尔逊继续说道，没有提到一点——到现在为止，他是不该会知道其他人的存在的。但也说不准，毕竟他在王座上坐了这么久，应该已经学得了关于这个世界的许多事情。“她一开始接近我时，看起来很友好。她轻而易举地从王座上解放了我。我以为自己被救下了。”

“然后她就把你烧着了？”

“不是薇洛啦，”威尔逊嘟囔道。啊，他确实知道其他人——甚至知道他们的名字。有趣。“她也没想把我烧着。虽然，可能差不多吧。那些影子就像火烧起来一样痛。”

这让麦斯威尔来了精神。“什么意思？”

“我是说她能操纵暗影——就像你一样。算是吧。”

“甚至在她坐上王座之前就能？”

威尔逊点点头。“我想她杀掉我了。”他平淡地说道。麦斯威尔一言未发；为了打破沉默，威尔逊自顾自地哼了一声，再次揉了揉他布满血丝的眼睛。麦斯威尔用树枝戳了戳他。

“我说，”他开口道，无视了威尔逊气愤的抗议，任由他将树枝从自己手里夺走，“你看起来需要睡一觉了。”

威尔逊嘲讽道：“是啊，然后就让你这么跑了？我觉得不行。”

“得了吧，说得像你有什么东西值得偷似的。”麦斯威尔向威尔逊的营地一挥手。里面有他的科学机器，一口锅，一个孤零零的箱子，和他们两个之间的火堆。也就是说，并没有很多东西。

“至少多到够你呆在这碍事了，不是吗？”威尔逊抱起手臂。

“别自夸了，这只是权宜之计。要是有得选，我决不会在寒舍多留。”

“不管怎么说，你随时可以自己建个营地，离这远远的。”

“何必浪费资源呢？要是你能接受的话，我相信咱们可以安排得很不错。”

“我 并 不 能 接 受。”

麦斯威尔停顿一下，等着威尔逊作出反对以外的举动。当他的抗议看来告一段落时，麦斯威尔继续说：“如我所说，我确信咱们可以设法让当前的困境变得对我们两个来说好得多。不过，在你充分休息后再做决定更合理。”

“我敢说我死掉对你来说好得多。”威尔逊反唇相讥。

麦斯威尔不以为然地说：“虽然这会让我满意，曾经也确实是，但现在对我并没有什么好处。”

“是啊，你真的没给自己帮上什么忙。”威尔逊说道。他起身取了一根木头，和晚饭用的那根树枝一起扔进火堆，又坐回来，保护性地缩成一团沉思着。

感到也许不要再逼他比较好，麦斯威尔耸了耸肩，也坐了回去。如果威尔逊非要像个笨蛋一样行事，麦斯威尔也阻止不了他。他可能会改主意，也可能会死掉，总之是二者之一。与此同时，他还有自己的事情要做。

麦斯威尔拿出暗影秘典，开始温习他的知识。

自从麦斯威尔到来后威尔逊就一直待在自己的营地附近——从未远到令他看不清那个恶魔在做些什么。除了偷拿食物和读他的书以外，威尔逊几乎没见到麦斯威尔做其他的事，因此他可以确信，麦斯威尔自闯入以后一次也没有合过眼。正因如此，威尔逊也没有。 _他为什么就不肯走呢？_

保守地说，麦斯威尔的状况显然好很多。

威尔逊的行动变得缓慢，精度也有所降低，但麦斯威尔的状态还和刚来时一模一样。自从上次睡过觉以来一定有，天啊，至少五天了，威尔逊猜到。他视野角落跳动的黑影越来越频繁，也越来越难以忽视。他知道不可能这样永远撑下去。他颤抖的双手握不住长矛仅仅是时间问题，遑论抵御攻击。他修补东西时都无法让针脚整齐了。

可能已经太迟了。来势汹汹的影子在视野中摇曳，无论威尔逊如何眨眼与摇头，它们都不停再现。太阳去哪里了？他眯起眼。森林一片灰白。一切都在褪色，在变得黯淡。他的头阵阵作痛。他已经开始过度换气了。那些影子是在接近吗？

他一定是晕过去了，因为当他回过神来，发现自己头下随意地垫着一床草席卷。除了胡乱摸索之前撕碎的蜘蛛丝外，他已经没什么能力去做其他事情。他抬头盯着麦斯威尔的怒容。

“海格斯贝瑞，去睡觉。我不会说第二次。”

威尔逊顺从地抓起了草席卷。他确实没有选择余地，不是睡觉，就是变疯。即使麦斯威尔趁他睡觉时杀了他，至少也比被看不见的爪子和利牙撕碎要体面些。

“别图谋不轨，”他警告道。“我会带着斧子睡觉的。”

“你几乎连头都抬不起来，更别说手臂了。你觉得这吓得到我？”威尔逊呻吟一声，将草席卷推走，这似乎要将麦斯威尔的恼怒逼到极限了。“行吧！带不带随你，但你已经拖得够久了。”

他走到一边，留威尔逊在火堆旁摊开草席卷。夜幕还未降临，不过很快便会了。想到终于能好好睡一觉，他心满意足地瘫在粗糙的干草上。麦斯威尔按老样子坐在营火的另一侧，尖利的鼻子埋在黑色厚书里。威尔逊将斧子抱在胸前。

“所以那本书怎么了？”

“不关你的事。安静点，睡着的人是不需要说话的。而且我需要专心思考。”

“思考你的谋杀计划？”

“你要是再问，我会考虑。”麦斯威尔尖刻地说道，甚至懒得抬起头来。威尔逊有些恼怒，但还是闭上了眼睛。

仿佛过了几世纪，他始终无法平静下来，每每听到声音都使他猛地回到清醒状态：麦斯威尔生火的声音，木柴噼啪燃烧的响声，甚至是书页的翻动声。但终于，在充满安全感的火光围绕之下，他手中拿着斧子，陷入沉眠。

事实上，麦斯威尔并没有趁他熟睡时谋杀他。

威尔逊醒来有一会了，但没有动。他安静地躺着，观察着，尽最大可能保持一动不动。麦斯威尔还没有注意到，完全沉浸于他珍贵的书中。

 _啪！_ 麦斯威尔打了个响指，等待着，充满期待地看向自己摊开的手掌。威尔逊紧紧盯着，带着急切的期待，也伴着恐惧。

无事发生。

仔细确认在腿上摊开的书本，麦斯威尔再次将手指捻在一起。

_啪！啪！啪！_

同样是无事发生。

或者……几乎是？当威尔逊聚精会神地观察，似乎能看到那里有阵升起的乌黑烟雾，比麦斯威尔的手套还要黑。火光吞噬了一切痕迹。

麦斯威尔不满地摘下他精致的手套，露出瘦削苍白的手指。他又试着打了几次响指，但令他愈发气恼的是，依然没有任何效果。他将双手伸向天空，低声咒骂，威尔逊只能勉强听到，但完全无法听清。麦斯威尔的指尖弯起，深陷进手心，仿若濒死的蜘蛛腿，苍白如纸的皮肤缓缓流出黑色的血。

而那也只是渗入地表消失无踪。

麦斯威尔咒骂着重重合上书，把威尔逊惊得跳了起来。他们的视线在舞动的火焰之上相交，停滞了片刻。麦斯威尔眼神中流露出极度的懊恼，随后果断而难堪地移开了视线。威尔逊礼貌地转身背对他，使他能保留一点点个人隐私。抬头仰望漆黑的夜空，威尔逊突然意识到：

麦斯威尔失去力量了。


	2. 第二章

“那你就是不肯睡咯？”

“你就非要烦我不可吗？”麦斯威尔问。

“砍树的同时也可以问问题嘛。”威尔逊答道。为了证明他的话，他用斧子重击几记正在砍伐的树木。“所以怎样？你是不是甚至不需要休息？”

明亮的阳光在空中闪耀着，虽然日渐接近的冬季使空气越发寒冷，但还是止不住威尔逊额头上不断渗出的汗珠。他停下手头的工作，擦掉汗水，恢复呼吸的节奏。不远处，麦斯威尔靠在一棵高大松树的树干上——在威尔逊大汗淋漓时待在树荫里就这么看着。威尔逊脸色不怎么好看，捡起斧子，继续工作。

“这也说得通。想需要休息，至少要先耗费点能量吧。”

“我阻止自己亲手让你闭嘴需要耗费更多的能量。你可以想象这种折磨。”

 _咚！_ “我倒是很希望能看你试试。”威尔逊喘着粗气说道。

“你说什么？”

 _咚！_ 斧子无情地嵌入了树木中。“我说，我倒是很希望能看你试试，只是看你能做到什么？麦斯威尔，因为在我看来——”

麦斯威尔投来冰冷的眼神。“好好斟酌你接下来的用词，海格斯贝瑞。”

“在我看来，”威尔逊继续说道，“你也做不了什么事，对吧？” _咚！_ “事实上，在我看来，你是完完全全的——” _咚！_ “——没用！”

_咚！_

威尔逊的斧子脱手了，砰的一声掉在地上。他试探地触摸着自己的面颊。

“你刚才，”他开口说，讶异地张着嘴，疑惑不解地看向因愤怒喘着粗气的麦斯威尔，后者手依然抬着。“你刚才是 _扇_ 了我吗？”

一时间，麦斯威尔看起来和威尔逊一样震惊，但很快调整好了状态，头高高昂起。“让你清醒一点！你怎么 _敢_ 这样对我说话！我曾经统治这片土地，你必须给我放尊——”

威尔逊很乐意一巴掌打断他的话。麦斯威尔打了个趔趄，威尔逊拼命掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸，但看到上任王愠怒的表情时，他实在没法忍住不笑。事态从这个点开始恶化了。

麦斯威尔走到他面前，虽然颀长的身形与修长的手臂在抵挡威尔逊的反击上给他带来了显著优势，但他的打击相当无力，很容易被防住。虽然能打中几拳很令威尔逊开心，但他的愉快很快被不断涌上心头的愤怒取代。脸上又挨了一记重击，他的忍耐达到了极限，飞身向前，他们两个在地上扭打起来。

“感觉 _如何_ 啊？老国王？你就和我们这些人一样无力！”威尔逊冲着麦斯威尔的脸喊道。“也就是说，如果你继续无所事事，你就会死，和我们一样，”他将手攥成拳头，抓紧麦斯威尔裁剪精细的外衣布料，“也许干脆让你去死好了，对我来说会是种解脱。”

他放开麦斯威尔的领子，站起身来，走到一旁捡起之前扔下的斧子。麦斯威尔也站了起来。威尔逊手持工具一步步逼近他时，能看到他眼中的忧惧。多么诱人的想法。

“你不会。”麦斯威尔说。但威尔逊走过他身边时，他的安心泄露了自己方才的虚张声势。

“我在思考，”威尔逊纠正道，“我在想你毁了我多少，以及我付出的善意是否已经多到了愚蠢的地步。”他叹了口气。“我会活下去。而如果你也想活下去，那好好想想自己能做些什么。”

他没有回头，走向森林。至于他回来时麦斯威尔还会不会在那，就之后再说吧。

黄昏时树顶升起了烟，于是，威尔逊不用踏进营地便知道能见到那位讨人厌的同伴了。他考虑过要不要干脆在别的地方过夜，但还是固执地认定他才不要避开自己的营地。可能只是因为他绝对不想让麦斯威尔一个人舒舒服服的待着。

他赶在黑夜降临前离开了森林。一开始，他没见到任何人，但还没纳闷多久，就发现了烹饪锅后移动的身影。锅子下刚烧热的煤炭发出温暖的光。麦斯威尔站起身来，吹灭用来给锅子生火的树枝，没有看威尔逊一眼。

威尔逊等着，但麦斯威尔什么也没有说。没有道歉也没有借口——他不敢期待那么多，也许他确实期盼过。太傻了。他转身走向自己孤零零的箱子。

“你什么都没有拿嘛。”威尔逊注意到。事实上，仔细检查过后，他发现箱子甚至比自己离开时更满了。但最重要的是，他看到角落里的一叠莎草纸没被动过。

“我拿了你的胡萝卜。”

“然后补充了燧石？你也砍完了我之前在砍的树。”他饶有兴趣地看向科学机器旁边的一摞——好吧，一堆——木头。“为什么？”

“我们需要这些，”麦斯威尔说道，就好像这是显而易见的事实而自己完全不像个被训了的小孩。威尔逊笑了。“天哪别这么得意好吗，你已经够烦人的了。”

“谢谢你。”威尔逊说道，并没有上钩。

“这就要言归于好？我还以为你终于开始有点骨气了。我的错。”

“你这个人是真的不会说点好话，是吧？刚刚能忍你五分钟你就非要把这气氛毁了。”

“那你就记在你的小本本上咯。”麦斯威尔嘲讽道，转身去检查锅子。威尔逊的耳朵不适地发起热来。他对麦斯威尔说那些话时确实被自己的脾气牵着走了。他当然有权利愤怒，麦斯威尔不值得原谅。即便如此，他的心里还是留下了少许愧疚感。

威尔逊静静地将收集来的资源放到箱子里，合上箱子，走到营火旁坐下。不管会不会为此感到难受，他都不会收回自己的话。至少现在还不会。终于，麦斯威尔走过来，将一碟煮蔬菜和浆果放在他身边，然后坐在几步远的地方。威尔逊感激地开始享用这顿热饭。

“即使我死掉也解决不了你的问题。”麦斯威尔平静地对他说道。

威尔逊愣了一下，胡萝卜还没送到嘴里，“什么意思？”烹熟的蔬菜烫到手指，他吸了口气把它扔回碟子里。

麦斯威尔皱起眉：“我想你现在一定已经发现，即使在坐上王座之前没有，随后也一定明白，在这里死掉不会带来永久的死亡。如果很幸运或者很不幸，你可能清晰地记住每次死亡，足以让你在下次活下去。但不是什么 _有用_ 的信息，比如怎样做陷阱或者大衣。仅仅够让你想起之前的失败是多么痛苦。”

“这就是在你身上发生的事吗？”

“我只能记起一些碎片，但远远不够。”

威尔逊想了想。“所以即使你死了，你最后还是能回到我的营地里。”

“如果这是 **他们** 的意愿。 **他们** 可以把我带回他们选的任何地方，我会脑袋空空地在森林里徘徊。可能是永恒领域的任何地方，远到你无法涉足，但即使他们把我带回来我也丝毫不会惊讶。只是让我再体会一次被自己的棋子杀掉的痛苦罢了。”

“所以你是说我 _确实_ 有不止一次机会摆脱我的麻烦了。”麦斯威尔无语地看了他一眼。威尔逊仅仅耸了耸肩。“只是说明一下啦。”

他们在用餐时陷入沉默。威尔逊注意到麦斯威尔吃得很快，也许他不需要睡眠，但显然仍会感到饥饿。至少他还没完全超脱人类的范畴。

而威尔逊只是个普普通通的人类，因此吃完食物后，他开始犯困了。他在眼皮开始打架之前久久盯着火焰。下午时还清凉的风变得锐利冰冷起来，威尔逊将双膝抱在胸前，下巴垫在膝盖上。

他就这样睡着了。

明明什么都没有发生，但威尔逊猛地惊醒，心脏剧烈跳动着，他想不出理由。由于刚刚的睡眠，他全身疼痛僵硬，而现在被恐慌绷得紧紧的。发生什么了？根据记忆，并不是噩梦。他脑中一片困惑，试图想出是什么让自己如此惊惧。除了营火燃烧的噼啪声和自己的心跳，没有其他声音；除了火中升起的烟，没有其他值得令人注意的气味；他能看到的不过是——

影子。

他反复用力眨眼，那影子，一个人形轮廓，动了起来，安静地走开了。威尔逊手忙脚乱地退后几步以免和它碰面，祈祷没有被它发现。这是 **他们** 送来的某种新生物吗？斧头在哪？必须杀死它，或在它变得富有攻击性时能杀掉它。在哪——找到了。斧头就在箱子旁，他回来时放下的地方，只要再接近一点点，就够得到。影子停了下来，威尔逊大气不敢喘一口，直到它转身去看烹饪锅里面。这次他没有迟疑，慌忙退后拎起斧子，转身准备攻击——

麦斯威尔在火堆旁看着他，书在腿上摊开，营地里没有其他任何人。“没有奶嘴就睡不着吗？”他说道，向斧子点点头。威尔逊慢慢放下武器。

“你没看到那东西？”

“天啊，别再说胡话了。你还没吸取上次的教训？你非要睡得像个哥布林一样而不是好好躺在垫子上休息又不是我的错，但因为你错误的决定我却不得不听你在这胡说八道。”

“不是那种东西！”威尔逊脸红了。“那个 _不一样_ 。”

麦斯威尔显然没被说服，优雅地环视了一番营地，好像在迁就威尔逊一样。为了他做做样子。

威尔逊突然想到了什么。

“你看，现在这里什么都没有。”麦斯威尔冷静地说道。威尔逊深呼吸了一次，笑了。

“是的，现在这儿什么都没有。”他说道。麦斯威尔没说什么，但坚定地点了下头，他看着威尔逊像自己建议的那样拿出草席卷展开，躺在上面。威尔逊把斧子保护性地拿在胸前，轻笑起来：“我只是被影子吓到了。”

“嗯。要发疯的话请一个人发去。”

他们静了下来，威尔逊合上双眼。他虽然看起来很平静，但脑海中充斥着焦急的期待。他还不能确定，但有一种设想。他希望如果时间充裕，他的平静也能给麦斯威尔一种错误的安全感，就能够证实自己的设想。过了一会，他睁开眼睛，看到麦斯威尔在全神贯注地读书，他紧紧盯着，全然不怕被发现。

这是个缓慢的过程。黑暗如烟般飘过麦斯威尔的轮廓，威尔逊瞪大眼睛，但麦斯威尔的神态十分放松，双眼木然盯着书。甚至有些心不在焉。烟雾升起，逐渐成型，直到能毫无疑问地看出样子：那是麦斯威尔的影子——他的一具精妙分身。

威尔逊全神贯注地看着。影子完全没有注意他，而是走到木柴堆旁边，拿起一根木头，然后走回来将它投入火中。他坐起身来，影子走向他所在的方向，威尔逊屏住呼吸，但它还是什么都没有做。实际上，影子走过去，仿佛完全没有意识到他的存在，然后……开始把木柴摆放整齐。

为什么这个狡猾的混——

威尔逊站了起来，将斧头高举过肩。

“你这条卑鄙的蛇！”突如其来的斥责吓得他丢下了木头。木头？怎么回事—— “你费尽心机骗过我，让我以为你已经没有力量，但你其实只是在摸鱼，或者等待背刺我的时机！或者可能两者都有！”

威尔逊站在他面前，高高地挥着斧子准备攻击。麦斯威尔还完全在状况外——他为什么会坐在这里？刚刚不是还在堆木头吗？

“你到底因为什么发起疯来了，海格斯贝瑞？”威尔逊眯起眼睛。斧刃在火焰照耀下闪着凶险的光。“天啊，把那东西放下！”

“你！昨晚你演的一出好戏，装作自己没法使用力量，而我差点相信了！这多 _方便_ 啊，是吧？如果我以为你没有威胁，就会放你四处乱转！”

“我已经告诉过你，杀了我对我没有任何用！”他差点要提醒威尔逊杀了自己对他也没有任何好处，但最好不要再提及这件事以防他产生新的想法。

“当然，到目前为止！要不了多久，你的影爪就要扼住我的喉咙了！”

“你 到底在 说什么？！”麦斯威尔吼道。

威尔逊没有回答，而是向旁边让了一步。在他身后，影子静静地站在柴堆旁。这怎么可能？这不是他的爬行梦魇。此外，它看起来……好吧，就像他一样，尖尖的肩膀便是铁证。更让他不安的是，它脚边的是麦斯威尔刚刚放下的木头。或者以为他放下了。

“嗯？”威尔逊追问道。

“这不是我做的。”麦斯威尔坚持说。无论它是什么——他们新君主的残忍把戏或是在炫耀权力——都不是他做的。他做不到。他 _试过了_ 。

“你总不能当着我的面撒谎吧。我亲眼看到它从你身上冒出来。再试一次。”

麦斯威尔将手放在暗影秘典的封面上，紧紧压住。他紧咬牙关，抑制着身体的细微颤抖。威尔逊终于放下了斧子。

威尔逊不可思议地看向影子，随后对麦斯威尔说：“让它做点什么吧。”

“是什么让你觉得我可以？”

“它显然是你的啊？”

“只是因为它看起来像我——”威尔逊挥手打断了他的抗议。

“你正在读的这本书，一定与这件事有关系。”这本书正被麦斯威尔紧紧握着，好像如果不这样做，它就会自己打开一样。又一次。

“我不……”麦斯威尔迟疑道。“这本书。我已经很久不需要读这本书了。”

“那是你在王座上的时候。”他的语气出奇地平静，骤然消失的愤怒让麦斯威尔有些不知所措。

“是的。”

“因为在王座上，你不需学习怎样使用 **他们** 的魔法。只要用意念驱使，就能实现。”威尔逊沉思着说，比起对麦斯威尔说话更像是自言自语。像是做出了一些新颖的联想。

“因为我已经 _知道_ 要怎样做。那时没什么需要学的，只是……应用就够了。”

威尔逊脸上恍然大悟的表情令他反感。“你只是忘记怎样用它了，所以这，”他向麦斯威尔的影子比划着，越来越激动，“只是个偶然。你完全没意识到自己在做什么。”厚颜无耻的家伙！

“听着，你这蝼蚁——”

“这会带来数不清的问题！”威尔逊欣喜地说道。“它是怎么产生的？为什么你之前尝试的时候做不到？为什么它现在只是站在那里，像个断线的木偶？有太多事情需要理清了！”

麦斯威尔没有回答任何问题，虽然他也希望自己能够。“那你想怎么做呢？”

威尔逊露出的笑容十分接近疯狂了。

“我们来证实一下我的猜想。”


	3. 第三章

麦斯威尔看向他自己的眼睛，黑影报他以无神的凝视。这多少有些……令人不安。

“你之前是怎么让它动起来的？”威尔逊问道，他的视线流连于坐在地上的麦斯威尔和站在木材旁的影子之间。

“跟你说过我没有了。”麦斯威尔提醒道。他起身换了一个更为优雅的姿势，掸了掸身上的尘土。

“我知道你不 _觉得_ 自己做到了，但你一定有做到。”威尔逊把手放在影子身后轻推它，手却陷影子内部，仿佛伸入水面。他对这种触感做了个鬼脸，把从影子身上带下来又湿又黑的东西抹在裤子上。令人反感。“我们来回溯一下这个过程。事情发生前你在做什么？”

“你睡着后我就一直坐在那里读书。火变弱时，我取了根木头丢进火里，然后……”

“不，你并没有，是你的 _影子_ 做的。我亲眼看到它把木头丢进火里，就在你读书的时候。”他好奇地看向暗影秘典。他走近一步，而麦斯威尔后退一步。“你当时在读哪一页？”

“这不重要，并不是……”麦斯威尔顿了一下，回想道。“我不知道。我记不起来了。”

“想不起来？”威尔逊问。“是说你当时失去知觉了？还是你只是不想告诉我？”

“是说我当时并没有特别注意页数。”他没好气地说道。

“我懂了……”威尔逊自言自语着，思考时单手背后，重心移到脚后跟上。斧子在他身旁钟摆一样来回摇摆，催促着他思考的节奏。他停了下来。“闭上眼睛。”

“不，我并不想。”

“天啦，别这么不配合好不好。”他抱怨道。“我有主意的。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来很危险。”麦斯威尔说道，想起这一整团糟开始之前威尔逊的最后一个好主意。“几乎和‘现在，打开开关’在一个危险等级。”

令他不解的是，这把威尔逊逗笑了。“ _按我说的做！_ ”威尔逊低声说道，模仿那段对话里麦斯威尔低沉的声音。

麦斯威尔忍俊不禁：“丢下斧子，我们再继续谈。”

威尔逊把斧子扔在草地上，甚至将它踢到一边，期待地等着。麦斯威尔犹豫地合上双眼。

“很好，现在一步一步地告诉我你当时都在做什么。”

“一共也没几步。”

“求求你配合点吧，这辈子偶尔也做次好事。”

麦斯威尔叹了口气：“当时我在读书。火变小了，于是我去取了根木头。我拿到木头，把它扔进火里。然后我开始整理柴堆。就这样。”

“但不知怎地，你以为你在做事，影子却替你做了。所以……不不，继续闭着眼。”麦斯威尔想睁开双眼时威尔逊坚持道。“这样如何？试着堆一下木头。回顾一下那些动作。”

“我可不是供你取乐的傀儡。”

“你不是傀儡，但它是。”威尔逊说道，麦斯威尔能听出他语气里渐增的兴奋。他感到十分荒谬，不情愿地模仿举起木头的动作，光是想想就让他鄙夷地皱眉。他 _恨透_ 哑剧了。之后要找个机会报复他。

这到底有什么意义？他来做傻事，威尔逊站在一边像学校老师一样指指点点？整件事都荒唐透顶。沉浸于激烈的内心斗争，他全然没有听到科学家从背后接近的脚步声。

威尔逊将他的双手固定在身体两侧时，他差点吓得跳起来。愤怒的咆哮在他心中升腾。

“ _眼睛闭好_ ，”在麦斯威尔开口前，威尔逊便重复道。“现在再回想一次捡木头。”

一时间，麦斯威尔除了在内心里尖叫和咒骂之外什么都没有做。他气愤地想用力甩开手臂，但威尔逊只是抓得更紧——不过并不令他疼痛，与王座全然不同。很温暖。他很确定如果自己认真想挣脱，是做得到的。他保持一动不动。

他勉强继续闭着眼，按照指示行事。他想象那根木头就在脚边，在脑海里，他伸出手去，将它从草地上举起，双手稳稳拿住。“ _没错_ ，”威尔逊说道，“就是这样！”之前在手腕处感受到的温暖随着威尔逊俯下身而转移到他的背上。但这依然不是足以解释他面颊发热的原因。

睁开双眼，麦斯威尔被视野模糊带来的眩晕感吓了一跳。 他能看到脚下的草地——在他和威尔逊的脚下——以及他手中握着的木头——他影子的手中。他试着抬起头来，但视野并没有改变，而是通过影子的双眼看到：他和威尔逊站在身后，目睹奇迹一般看着影子。

要不是威尔逊及时扶住，他可能要跪倒在地上了。麦斯威尔的心脏在肋骨下跳得像兔子一样快，膝关节战栗着，但更糟的是威尔逊脸上担忧的神情。他推开援手，强迫自己站起来。他不 _需要_ 威尔逊的帮助，当然更不需要他的担心。为了证实这点，他眯起眼，赶走眼中的双重视野，让视线集中于他想看清的东西。傀儡将木头放到一边，静静站着等待指示。

“我明白了，”麦斯威尔说道。他抬起一只手，傀儡完美地模仿了他的动作。“确实，我可以运用这东西。”

“我知道那是个影子，但你走到哪它跟到哪也太奇怪了。”

“要是一个人的影子不会跟着他才奇怪。”麦斯威尔说道，基本无视了他，走向桦栗树林中。小的应该不会有毒吧。但愿。

“我怀疑可能和那本书有关。你觉得它是被书吸引了吗？”

“树，海格斯贝瑞，我们是来砍树的。做事的顺序能不能讲个先来后到？”

威尔逊像个小孩子一样撅起嘴：“要是我们之中有谁的劳动能力存疑的话，那肯定不是我。”

“哦，对不起，你是不想让我帮忙吗？是这样吧？因为我很乐意各干各的活。”

“今天，你的活 _就是_ 我的活。”威尔逊说道，把自己的斧子递给麦斯威尔。麦斯威尔想把斧子递给傀儡，但影子甚至能模仿他手持的工具。这很方便，虽然导致麦斯威尔尴尬地举着斧子，傀儡和威尔逊都看向他。

这次的目标是搞清傀儡能做些什么，划一条基准线。根据过去几天在营地里的观察，它一直停留在麦斯威尔附近。它可以完成与他所做完全相同的工作，检查烹饪锅，整理箱子，生火等等。但仅凭这些无法测试它的耐用度。

于是他们尝试去砍树。当然，这是威尔逊的提议。即使麦斯威尔不得不承认这对测试是有意义的，这或多或少也是威尔逊对他的报复，尽管威尔逊不会承认。

虽然自尊心劝他不要这样，麦斯威尔对于他傀儡能力的好奇心还是胜过了抗拒感。在找到更好的方法之前，他只能先顺着威尔逊的疯狂计划来了。当然，取回力量，停止这种打哑谜的游戏仅仅会是时间问题。但现在，他必须工作。他开始着手砍树，只延迟片刻，傀儡也加入了他。

不幸的是，麦斯威尔不得不承认他不习惯这种体力劳动，开始干活没多久他就耗尽了力气，而威尔逊友善地没有因此开他的玩笑。他用手背擦了下额头上的汗。一片寂静。

“它停下来了？”

“看来是这样，”威尔逊说道。“是因为你停下来了吗？”麦斯威尔将注意力集中在树木上，傀儡也依照他的意愿开始砍树。威尔逊似乎理解了一些。“好吧，所以不是这么回事。它会不会是累了？”

“看来它是根据我的耐力工作的。”麦斯威尔有些懊悔地承认，看着影子继续砍树。

“如果你让我看看那本书，说不定我能有个更好的主意——”

“书里没有关于傀儡的内容。”麦斯威尔没好气地说道。“如果有的话，我们就不会在这浪费时间了。”

“现在它又停下来了。”麦斯威尔回头看，确实，傀儡停止了工作——这该死的东西。威尔逊沉思道：“即使书里没有关于傀儡的内容，我想也一定有些能帮得上忙的东西。”

“如果有的话，我会找到。”

“我可以帮你。”

“我看还是算了。”

_嘭！_

他们两个看向影子原来所在的位置，现在空空如也。世界的轮廓突然变得清晰起来，麦斯威尔开始习惯的双重视野消失了。他能够这么轻易地适应确实很奇怪，甚至是很有希望。他摇摇头，找回方向感。

“我猜它们没法一直存在。”威尔逊说道。麦斯威尔向树干挥出最后一击，在威尔逊的助推下，树倒了下来。看都不用看，麦斯威尔就能感觉到威尔逊对他挑起一根眉毛：“你看，只要我们协作——”

“现在已经够了，”麦斯威尔迅速打断他。“咱们把木头搬回营地吧。”

影子并不会轻易实体化，即使一开始看起来是这样。就像火需要引燃，傀儡也需要燃料。

“那东西好恶心，我简直不敢相信你居然用手去拿。”威尔逊看着麦斯威尔指间的黑色液体，脸色发白。

麦斯威尔举起一只手，展示他完全干净的手套。“我并不会期待你具备安全防护的基本知识。”他冷静地回答道。

“那你觉得这是什么？”威尔逊说道，亮出他用长手套防护的手臂。“这可不是为了好看。”

“显然不是，太粗制滥造了。这甚至没法保护你的手。”

“我需要用手指进行精细工作，有这些防护就够了。”他绷着脸，“但不足以让我乐意碰那玩意。”

“如果你愿意研究，它可是有许多重要用途的。”

“煤油也是一样。不管你对我的安全防护意识有什么意见，我至少知道不要随便摆弄可能炸到脸上的东西。”

麦斯威尔笑了：“你以为你的谎话能骗过我？要是够无聊的话，你会做想到的任何事情，包括根据收音机里陌生人的提议去建一个跨次元传送门。”

“也许你或多或少教了我一些关于生存的东西。”威尔逊冷淡但并不尖酸地说道。麦斯威尔对此无言以对。

噩梦燃料在麦斯威尔的指间缠绕着，滑过他戴着手套的手掌，一直发出哭号。如果他听得足够仔细，那几乎像是话语。他对此并不在意。

麦斯威尔泰然自若地将燃料从掌中倾下，那油状物流到草地上，扭动着发出嘶嘶声。他用意念驱使它成型，它升了起来。威尔逊敬畏地后退几步。

然而，要让火焰燃烧，不仅需要引燃物，想使其维持，还需要消耗更多——暗影也并无不同。即使噩梦燃料足以为其赋型，还需要更多力量赋予其生命。

麦斯威尔眼露凶光地看着新做成的傀儡站在他面前，无视了胸腔中的灼烧感。

他们在一星期内成功做到了没有自相残杀，这远比威尔逊期待得要长。刺骨的秋风开始噬咬他的皮肤，这意味着要不了多久就会到冬天。想想不用孤身一人度过寒冬，实在令他宽慰。

即使威尔逊很想在自己所有醒着的时间里继续实验，但不得不承认当下没这个时间。他们还需要收集远处的资源和陷阱中的食物。在初雪之前，他们有许多事要准备。麦斯威尔的影子能帮上忙，但噩梦燃料的储备有限，最好还是用在刀刃上，或者在他们两个都有空的时候。

那傀儡实在太奇怪了！威尔逊反复思考他已知的少量情报，只为了尽可能快速学到更多。麦斯威尔似乎也有同样的感受，但除非能获得暗影秘典，威尔逊除了测试和观察以外做不了其他什么。然而麦斯威尔始终不由分说地独揽那本书，因此他们只得不停地实验和试错。

这对他们两人来说都枯燥乏味，但确是当前必要的。现在他们正在做的可以算是一种测试。之类的。

一场徒劳的试图用一个脑子和四只手支起帐篷的测试。

威尔逊聚精会神地看着他们工作，并不在意自己被发现。不管怎么说，麦斯威尔似乎完全集中于让傀儡试图协作。只要麦斯威尔保持不动（比如专心于傀儡而不是他自己的动作），它就能做事，但只要他试着做其他任何事情，它就会立刻停下。他们一遍又一遍地尝试。他仍然拒绝停手，或向威尔逊求助。

“不，你这该死的废物！”麦斯威尔诅咒道。傀儡在试图模仿麦斯威尔将绳子系在支持杆上的动作时丢下了手中的织物。

“好动听的词藻啊，麦斯威尔！”威尔逊在几步远的地方调笑道，“在英格兰待过些时候，对吧？”麦斯威尔回头恶狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“你和它一样废！”他喊道。傀儡也看向他，但更像是在挑衅。威尔逊耸了耸肩。

“你需要帮忙吗？”

“当然不用！”

“你 _确定_ ？”

“哪凉快哪呆着去吧，你个麻烦精！”他们彼此怒视着，但威尔逊先让步了。

“行，那祝你好运。我除了在这给你当靶子以外有更好的事要做。”他掸掸裤子上的灰，准备离开。这不是在说谎，他确实能利用自己的时间做些更有意义的事。如果想做些电子元件的话，他现在最需要的就是更多的金子了。

“这顶帐篷是给 _你_ 搭的！你才是那个要把时间都浪费在睡觉上的人，所以这本来应该是你的事，不是我的！”麦斯威尔吼道。威尔逊继续走着，无视了背后树枝响亮的折断声和布料的倒腾声。伴随一声饱受折磨的叹息，威尔逊听到了一声轻轻的“等等”。

当威尔逊转过身来，傀儡已经被驱散了。麦斯威尔看起来出奇地不满，也有可能是幡然悔悟。帐篷的材料在他脚边摊成一堆。

“建筑果真不是它们的强项，对吧？”

“摧毁总是比创造容易。”麦斯威尔承认。他向威尔逊露出了勉强可以算是微笑的表情。也许。至少他在尝试了。

威尔逊走回来，捡起傀儡丢下的布料，为了表现善意，教给麦斯威尔应该怎样做。他沉默地遵从了。威尔逊给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

“不过，这是我们可以做到的事。”

“胡萝卜？”

“不对，是蘑菇。再试一次。”

麦斯威尔试着专心体会傀儡的感官，但什么也没能感受到。“你真的有在往它嘴里放东西吗？”

“我能找到的最接近嘴巴的地方。麦斯威尔，这可是影子啊，它是扁的，也不会张嘴。不过它也不是完全的……实体，所以我有在试了。”

“你只是在往它头里塞食物。”

“确实。”

听到与他背对背的威尔逊的笑声，麦斯威尔抱怨了一句。傀儡面对威尔逊，麦斯威尔背对着他们两个。

“让我试试，我相信应该可以……”他可以让傀儡移动，也就是说理论上也应该能让它把嘴张开。

“哦天哪，这太过火了，拜托你停下。”麦斯威尔偷笑着停了下来。威尔逊听起来相当惊恐，不管他看到了什么。活该，谁让他把这件事当儿戏。“我刚才好像看到自己的一辈子从眼前闪回了。”

“哪辈子？”麦斯威尔咯咯笑道。

即使麦斯威尔也不得不承认他说这话活该肚子上挨上一肘。

麦斯威尔走得越来越远，威尔逊和傀儡在原地等待。有几次傀儡试图跟上他，但还是转过头回到威尔逊旁边——一定是麦斯威尔指示它的。它自发地倾向于跟随他的脚步。过了足够久，确认在听力范围外后，麦斯威尔和影子都坐了下来。

“好，我们从简单点的开始。首先，如果能听到我就点点头。”

傀儡茫然地盯着他。有些令人失望，如果听觉测试从开头起就不成功，那今天会相当无聊。他多希望—— _天啊！_ 傀儡缓缓上下点了点头。威尔逊有点高兴得找不着北了。

“太棒了！虽说回答延迟得很厉害。看来是声音比视觉信号更难传达？你说过能用双重视野看到，所以你能看见我动嘴唇，但没办法立刻听到我的话？还是说你能听到，但不能马上听懂？”

傀儡只是安静地坐着。威尔逊等待着，但没有任何回答。有了，得把问题简化一下。是或不是的问题。可以等麦斯威尔回营地后再问他更复杂的事。他拿来一旁的背包，取出带来的东西，将物品在自己和傀儡面前摆成一排。

“麦斯威尔，你能听清我吗？”傀儡点点头，这次反应时间快了许多。“你还在走吗？”它摇摇头：没有。“那好，就停在这里。你能通过傀儡指出这些东西里哪个是燧石吗？”

傀儡低下头，轻而易举地选中了正确的物品。

“太棒了！距离这么远，你都能清楚地看到这里的每一样东西？”傀儡将燧石放回原处，点点头。“好，现在闭上眼睛。”他等待着，但傀儡没有闭上它空洞的双眼，即使麦斯威尔可能照做了。“你能合上傀儡的眼睛吗？好的，谢啦。现在我要把东西重新排列一下，然后你要再次挑出燧石。”

威尔逊操作时，傀儡安静地等着。完成后，威尔逊让它选择。傀儡伸出手，触碰每一个物品。它没有选中燧石，而是又一次触摸用更长时间每个物品，然后选择了错配的纽扣。威尔逊发出不赞同的声音，这令傀儡丢下纽扣，无精打采地拔起草来。

威尔逊大笑起来：“啊，抱歉，让你无聊了？”傀儡一本正经地点点头，是的，然后继续拔草。“你可以更集中一点，而不是让你的傀儡像个熊孩子一样。而且，看影子生闷气很奇怪。”

通过胸腔的起伏来看，傀儡仿佛重重叹了口气。它从草地中采下一朵红花，坐正身子，从花茎处将花朵卷成一圈，威尔逊刚开始纳闷它在做什么，傀儡便探过身来，将一只冰冷的手放在他肩上。

“你在干什——”他开口道，但没再继续说下去，傀儡将花朵缀在他耳后。以一个影子来说，它看起来相当得意。“这是怎么回事？”威尔逊笑道。“我San还很高啦。”他触摸着柔软的花瓣，但将它留在了那里。不得不说这是很友善的举动。“谢谢你。”

傀儡停下来，久到让威尔逊感到不自在的地步，然后僵硬地起身走开。他怀疑是不是麦斯威尔走得太远，导致影子本能地跟着他，或者有其他什么情况。他把耳后的花朵掖得更牢了些。他会之后再问的。

“那这个呢？”威尔逊在他背后问道。

麦斯威尔沉默着，低头思考，精神集中于营火的光芒。“木头？”他猜测道。

“不对，是蜘蛛丝，材质差得远了。这些东西不是很精准，对吧？”

“如果你想像理解科学一样理解魔法，那你会大失所望的。”

“不，我不会；那只意味着需要一直试验，直到我 _能_ 理解。我不会轻易放弃。”威尔逊把蜘蛛丝放在一旁，脱下一只黑色长手套，将被化学试剂弄脏的胳膊伸向傀儡。“试试碰触我的手臂。”

“你想干什么？”麦斯威尔不自在地问。

“做就是啦！”麦斯威尔小心地集中精神，傀儡试探着握住了他的手臂。感觉……很不一样。威尔逊看向麦斯威尔的脸，注意到了他的惊讶。“如何？”

“很温暖。”麦斯威尔说。自己的手被威尔逊的皮肤温暖，指尖却没有触感，有种古怪的不快之感。并不是他 _想_ 碰威尔逊，只是这样很奇怪。

“有意思！它不能分辨物品的质感，但能感受到热！我好奇它是不是也有冷觉。我们应该找点冰……哦，你已经可以放开啦。”

麦斯威尔跳了起来，但令他窘迫的是，傀儡既没有动也没放开威尔逊。“停下！”他向它喊到，好像它能听得懂口令似的。威尔逊笑了。他的手掌感到更加温暖。

在一阵慌乱中，麦斯威尔将傀儡推到一旁，它放开威尔逊，向后踉跄几步。麦斯威尔又将它推回原来的位置。

“你挪动它了。我怀疑这和意志有关？我之前也碰过，但只是穿过了它。”威尔逊偷笑道，起初没注意到麦斯威尔内心的激烈斗争。但当麦斯威尔没有回答他时，他注意到了：“嘿，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”他咬着牙说道。没什么说服力，但威尔逊没有拆穿。傀儡被驱散了。

威尔逊走在前面几步远的地方，快到林间空地了。他不断向天空和背后投去担忧的目光。

“我不想离营地太远，”他说道，“那些云看起来不妙。我没带任何可以防雨的东西。”

“那我们点到为止就好，行吧？”麦斯威尔说。他们都停了下来。威尔逊放下背包，掏出他的斧子；麦斯威尔走开几步，高举着暗影秘典。噩梦燃料在他胸前口袋里微弱地蠕动着。

“从一个开始吧。”威尔逊说。

麦斯威尔用手蘸了些燃料，让它缠绕在指尖，随后撒在草地上。胸腔中炸裂般的痛苦随着傀儡升起而逐渐消失。它站起身，剑指向威尔逊。

威尔逊冲向前，斧刃与剑锋相碰。 幸好，剑如同一般的实体武器一样防住了攻击。麦斯威尔透过影子的眼睛看到威尔逊向右的佯攻——他让傀儡转身接下攻击，但斧子劈开了暗影的手臂。 一时间，麦斯威尔的视野在两者间切换——看着这一幕的他与看着自己的手臂化作烟雾的影子——直到突然回归为一个。傀儡断线般倒下，消失了。

“做得好！”威尔逊发出了胜利的欢呼，“现在试试两个！”

这一次，麦斯威尔召唤了两个影子。现在，他无法忽视胸膛中的灼烧感，颤抖的双手几近将秘典扔在地上。为了能握紧书，他快速脱去手套。他的肤色一向白皙，但现在惨白得令人心惊。但这一想法也被他置之不理了。

同时操纵两个影子异常困难，但并非全然不可能。如果他全力集中于它们的视野和动作，可以操纵傀儡避开和招架威尔逊的重击。不止一次，他几乎能进行攻击，尽管不够有力。威尔逊看来并没被吓退。愚蠢又顽强的家伙。

麦斯威尔召唤了第三个影子。

视野模糊，双腿无法再支持他的重量，麦斯威尔跪倒在地。他抓住救命稻草一般紧紧握住秘典，影子——他的影子？——在空地间舞动。他说不出是自己还是它们的眼睛看到了黑色的幽灵，但它们在逼近。

“麦斯威尔！麦斯威尔，住手！快停下！”

一切变得黯淡而寒冷，身体深处传来心脏的灼烧感。威尔逊在叫他，但那些影子——不是他的——太接近了。无法让身体动起来，他指挥傀儡替他行动，去保护他——保护他们两个。

这时他看到了她。

在千变万化的景象中，她向前一步。她看起来——像她自己。在那一切黑暗中，像某个人。像极了他从前记忆中的那个她，在这一切发生之前，而非他之后记住的她。

“你觉得过往能就这样轻易被原谅吗？”她甜蜜地低语道。麦斯威尔毫无疑问地明白，她是来复仇的。她完全有权这样做。他紧闭双眼，咬紧牙关。

疼痛冰锥般刺穿了他的胸骨。瞬间，视野回归为一个：她—— _他_ ——刺穿了他的胸膛。麦斯威尔呼唤着一个名字。

影子消散了，林间空地中只有麦斯威尔和威尔逊二人。威尔逊小心地放下他击中最后一个傀儡时高举的斧子，噩梦燃料血一般从武器上滴下。他担忧看着麦斯威尔。麦斯威尔祈求自己灼烧殆尽的心脏重燃起来。

威尔逊留意到麦斯威尔身体的颤抖，以及渐暗的天空。“看，我们——我们回营地去吧。”威尔逊小心地走到他身前，伸出一只手。“我不希望咱们在外面淋雨，而且……而且我觉得你有必要解释一下刚刚发生了什么。”

麦斯威尔看向伸来的手，真希望自己能拒绝，但他知道以自己现在的状态，不可能在下雨之前走回营地。尽管很想把威尔逊推到一边去，但麦斯威尔需要他的帮助。第一次，他真正感到无力。

没有其他选择，他不情愿地伸手接受了帮助。

威尔逊艰难地把不配合的麦斯威尔那副瘦长身躯拖回营地。最让他不爽的是，麦斯威尔一次也没抱怨过，即使是把他塞进帐篷里的时候。他只是侧躺下，背对着威尔逊，双臂抱膝。一阵剧烈的愧疚感击中了威尔逊，他留下麦斯威尔，自己去生火。

火焰令人舒适地燃起后，他坐下思考。

之前傀儡从未造成过这种反应——他无论如何都不熟悉。但抛开他对接触秘典的渴望，他当真在意过它们是怎么成型的吗？他不得不愧疚地承认，没有，他从未考虑过麦斯威尔每制成一个傀儡所需的代价。他知道它们至少需要燃料。而麦斯威尔对它们的控制似乎会造成某种定向障碍，但正如他刚刚所见，实际一定比那更为严重。

傀儡是麦斯威尔的优势，但看来如果运用不当，也会成为一项巨大的劣势。威尔逊承认他把麦斯威尔逼得太紧了。但他并不 _知道_ 会这样！自己并没想伤害他！那些测试是无害的—— _本应_ 是。

现在麦斯威尔虚弱无力，面色苍白又无精打采，就像他被困在那可怖的王座上时一样。只是用一种折磨取代了另一种。威尔逊能想象到 **他们** 的欣喜。他无法忍受。他拒绝成为 **他们** 的另一套刑具。

他会找到办法解决这个问题——只要麦斯威尔 _允许_ 。


	4. 第四章

威尔逊很确定麦斯威尔没在睡觉，即使他在帐篷里一动不动已经有几小时。还没开始下雨，但只是时间问题，意味着这会是一个漫长的需要不断续火的夜晚。他在箱子里储备了尽可能多的木头，但愿它们还够干燥。木头至少最近都够用了，至于食物……

威尔逊把木材放在一边，用现有少得可怜的食材做起晚餐来。

“有心情吃饭吗？”他问道，递出一碟蔬菜。他真希望他们有些肉——更能充饥，当然也更有助于恢复。麦斯威尔没有回答，动都没动一下。尽管如此，威尔逊还是把食物拿了过来。

即使帐篷是为威尔逊搭起来的，但他还是不由得感到自己像个闯入伤者个人空间的入侵者。麦斯威尔确实动了动，但只是缩起肩膀，把自己团得更紧。显而易见的不想被打扰的信号。威尔逊不快地皱起眉头。

“我知道你受伤了，但你真的该吃点东西，”他说道，把食物放在麦斯威尔能够到的范围内，“会有帮助的。”

“不用了。”单调的回答，令威尔逊难以忍受。

“拜托，你需要恢复体力。”

“我不需要你的食物，也不需要你的怜悯。”麦斯威尔消沉地说，但并不带恶意。“别浪费你的资源了。”

“我没在浪费资源，而是在好好利用它们。”威尔逊劝说道，“我希望你能好起来，并不意味着我在可怜你。”

这终于令他做出了更有精神的回答。“这算什么？一星期前你还巴不得我死。你本会开开心心的 _杀掉我_ ，何必改主意呢？”他挣扎着坐起来，威尔逊退后一步，“还是说你只是害怕失去新的小白鼠？”

“你不能怪我看你不爽吧！”威尔逊回敬道。“你企图，也 _成功_ 杀了我不止一次，我真搞不懂你哪来的这种态度。”

“这正是我要说的！你不欠我任何东西——但依然始终坚持要‘帮忙’，”麦斯威尔回嘴道。他瞪向威尔逊带来的寒酸晚餐，然后刻意背过身去，“你还是最好多关心自己的事，而不是我的。”

“你才是那个赶也赶不走的家伙，”威尔逊火冒三丈，抱起手臂。“到今天为止你都很乐意接受我的帮助，这可不是我的错吧。”

麦斯威尔冷笑道：“哦，真的吗？一点也不是？”威尔逊避开他的视线。“我懂了。这不是怜悯，而是补偿。帮我个忙，控制点你的罪恶感吧。我受不住你这样宠着。”

“你 _受不了_ ，所以才会这样！至少你还 _有_ 我啊。还是说在这种情况下你也宁可一个人受罪？”

“需要我提醒是你——”

“你变成这样咱们两个都有责任。你就只是一直保守着所有的秘密，等着我去解决它们带来的一切问题。”

“你就这么自欺欺人吧，朋友。”麦斯威尔嘲笑道，躺了回去，有效结束了这段对话。

威尔逊咬着牙，怒火中烧，“你是我有史以来见过的最低劣的家伙。”他拿起带来的晚餐，打算带走自己吃掉，但转过身之前便犹豫了。“吃了吧。你可以等不饿的时候再决定要不要像个文明人一样交谈。”

他朝麦斯威尔的背最后愤怒地瞪了一眼，迈着重重的脚步走出了帐篷。

大雨终于开始倾盆而下，要想让火继续燃着，威尔逊除了帐篷无处可去。他夹着尾巴爬进布料的庇护下，待在入口处，离麦斯威尔尽可能远。真是万幸，至少他没立刻被挖苦。之前带来的食物依然没被动过，早已放冷。威尔逊转身看着火。

“你是在故意让我生你的气吗？”威尔逊对大雨，或任何其他可能在听的人说道。没有回应。他并没有真的在期待得到回应。他打了个寒颤，抱起胳膊。“不在意我用一下毯子吧？”漫长的停顿。“我不这么觉得。”

他从麦斯威尔脚边拿起破旧的毛毯，注意到麦斯威尔脚踝灰白的肤色。他坐回帐篷入口，把毯子裹在身上，也正好让一部分盖在麦斯威尔身上。威尔逊屏住呼吸，但这一举动并没有被拒绝。

“我并不想恨你，这样做不值得。”威尔逊柔和地说道。“也许这么说很蠢，但是我觉得我们不彼此憎恨，才更有机会生存下去。”

外面的倾盆大雨盖住了麦斯威尔长久的沉默。终于，“我所期望的和你正相反。如果我恨你，这一切都会简单得多。”

威尔逊朝背后问道：“你没有吗？”

“我说得够清楚了。”他气呼呼地说，轻轻蜷成一团。

“和你有关的每件事都很难确定，”威尔逊说道，但微笑着，“你知道，你可以轻而易举地骗过我。”

“以往的经验证明，你简直好骗得吓人。”

“又——一次好时光，就这么毁了。你已经把这种能力升华为一种艺术了。”

麦斯威尔嗤笑道，“至少我能掌握到这种程度。”他虚弱的笑声被一阵战栗打断。

“以后还会有这样的时间。”威尔逊确信地说。他不那么偷偷摸摸地把更多牛毛毯盖在麦斯威尔肩上。“我们还要继续练习。”

“你真的还要尝试吗？在所有那些事之后？”

“还能说什么呢，我就是这么残忍。”他耸耸肩。“说起来，你还没吃东西。”

“委婉显然不是你的强项。”

“我更喜欢直来直去。”他把食物拿回来。“已经冷了，但还完全能吃。既然现在你已经不像个闹脾气的小孩了，那要不要吃点东西？”

看也不用看，他就知道麦斯威尔翻了个白眼。但麦斯威尔还是默许了，坐起身来。显然疲劳在他身上占了上风。他伸出手想从威尔逊手中接过食物。

威尔逊没有递给他。

“海格斯贝瑞？”

“你……”威尔逊顿了一下，“你的手怎么了？”

麦斯威尔疑惑地眯起眼，低头看向他的手——他发黑的指尖。他吃了一惊，在毛毯上抹了抹手，但没有用。他将指尖捻在一起，但什么也没感受到。黑暗比肤色更深。

“麦斯威尔？”威尔逊呼唤道。

“是噩梦燃料，”他恍然大悟，比起向威尔逊说话更像在自言自语。他挽起袖子，看到黑色已经蔓延到腕关节处。“我用得太多了。”

“为什么噩梦燃料会这样？噩梦燃料 _怎么_ 会和这有联系？”威尔逊再次将食物放在一边，期待地伸出手。麦斯威尔配合地伸出一只手给他检查。

“我告诉过你很多遍了，它不像科学一样可以预测。这是魔法，魔法总有不为人知的代价。”

威尔逊摆弄他的手指，戳着每个指腹。“会痛吗？”

“没比现在身上的其他地方痛。”

威尔逊一动不动地思考，皱起眉头，仍握着麦斯威尔的手。麦斯威尔对此没说什么，也没抽回手。

“你现在能告诉我更多关于傀儡的事吗？我不——”他把麦斯威尔的手握得更紧。“我想知道发生了什么。”

麦斯威尔深深叹了口气。“当时我说暗影秘典中没有关于傀儡的内容，不是在骗你。但我对它们是什么有一些想法。”威尔逊耐心等他继续说下去。“你可能记得，你第一次来这里，以及随后几次通过我的传送门，我都曾在一开始和你碰面。”

“我记得。”

“投影。 **他们** 赋予我的能力之一，为了安抚被束缚在王座上的我。我的意识可以达到世界任何地方，而身体日渐衰弱。”他皱起眉头。“但我只能了解到这种程度。利用燃料，牺牲自己的生命力……这只是本能。暗影秘典并不依赖于特定材料。可能这是 **他们** 让我保有它的唯一原因。”

“你怎么知道要用燃料？”

“噩梦燃料强大到不可思议的地步，在黑魔法领域尤甚。它能为我所用只是我的逻辑推断。”

威尔逊一边思考着这条信息，一边摆弄着麦斯威尔的手指。检查它们这一站不住脚的借口早已迷失在他纷乱的思绪中了。

“那使用你自己的生命力呢？”

“这不在预料之中。意外的代价。”

“但你在今天之前就知道了。”威尔逊机敏地推测道。

“没错，我几乎从第一晚起就知道。”

“那你到底为什么要一直用它？麦斯威尔，如果不小心的话，你可能会重伤甚至杀死自己。不值得冒这份风险。”

“怎样的风险都值得，”麦斯威尔反驳道。“提醒一下，如果你忘了的话，这是我唯一的能力；我的身体虚弱无力，如果不使用傀儡，即使最小的危险也可能带来生命威胁。至少有傀儡在，我还有机会。”

威尔逊不快地皱起鼻子。“也许我们能找到一种让它们代价更小的办法。”

“那可能需要使用更多噩梦燃料。”麦斯威尔说道，伸展他发黑的手指。

“啊。”

“相当多。”

“也许我们能稀释它？可能这种反应，”他摊开麦斯威尔的手，强调道，“是暂时的，可以自行消退。”

“稀释燃料恐怕也会削弱傀儡的力量。我可没法忍受它们比现在还棘手。不遵守指令而是随便做出什么恰巧闪过我脑子里的念头已经够糟糕了。”

“傀儡抓住我手臂那次就是这样吗？你当时似乎为此相当不快。”

“确实。我不认为你会有危险，但它们在我有意识的控制之外行动相当令人懊恼。”

“在其他时候也发生过吗？”

麦斯威尔不自在地动了动。“是的，其他情况下发生过几次。”他含糊其辞地说。

威尔逊的脸色由于醒悟变得明亮起来。“等等，那么你给我的那朵花是……？”

麦斯威尔脸红了，看向一边，这已足以作为回答。他试图把手抽走，但威尔逊没有立刻放开，而是紧紧握了一下，才让他收回手。麦斯威尔微弱的心跳漏了一拍。

“那真的很气人。”麦斯威尔只能勉强做出这样的回答。

“我能想象得到。”威尔逊友善地说。谢天谢地，他没有通过刨根问底让麦斯威尔更羞耻。“来，快接着这个。”

麦斯威尔还没来得及问，他就匆忙甩下肩上的毛毯，裹在麦斯威尔身上，随后冲到雨里。麦斯威尔饶有兴趣地看着，轻笑起来，开始享用食物。威尔逊跳向箱子，取出干燥的木材丢进火里，然后跑了回来。他丧气地甩了甩身上的水，但看到麦斯威尔终于接受他的馈赠时，露出了微笑。他坐在麦斯威尔身边，这样他们可以一起看着火。

食物已经放冷，但麦斯威尔毫不在意。在肩上的毛毯和胸膛内的热度间，他感到十分温暖。如果说他是恰巧放下手，掌心向上邀请地张开，他也不会说出口的。

雨下了一整夜，在随之而来的上午也不曾停息。威尔逊始终让火烧着，雨滴在帐篷上无休止的拍打声令他在黎明的几小时间打起瞌睡。他醒来时已是白天，毛毯披在肩上。麦斯威尔坐在入口处读书，看起来好些了。

“你终于醒了，是时候了。”麦斯威尔看着书说道。

威尔逊坐直身子。“你有厉害的计划之类的？”他问道，揉了把脸赶走睡意。

麦斯威尔合上书，谨慎地看了威尔逊一眼。“继续按原来的计划行事，是时候回去工作了。”

“终于同意让我帮忙了？”他过早地流露出声音里的喜悦之情。

“我愿意继续，只要你答应不把那些练习当儿戏。”麦斯威尔纠正道。“字面意义上讲，我的生命依赖于它成功了。”

“只要它成功不会，你知道的，先杀了你。”

“确实，那么，我们得确保它不会。”麦斯威尔赞成道。“你能接受吗？”

威尔逊对这场重复的对话笑了起来。“好，这一次，我能接受。但是——但是我需要你坦诚面对我。别再藏着那些秘密了，不然你那该死的傲慢会最先干掉你。”

麦斯威尔皱起眉头，发黑的指尖焦躁地敲打着秘典。“我希望你知道，这对我来说是很高的要求。”

“我只想要一点点信任，”威尔逊坚持道。“我给了你许多，不是吗？很多次。”

“而这只给你带来了伤痛。”

“我想说，是的，但不仅如此。你可能不这样认为，但过去的几周——嗯，比我以往一个人的任何时候都更轻松。即使是你也比没有同伴好。”他摇摇头。“坦诚地说，甚至有几次我很享受你的陪伴。”他苦笑道，“哪怕是昨天。”

麦斯威尔停了一会，显然在进行激烈的心理斗争。“我并不期望过往能被这样轻易地原谅，”麦斯威尔说道。他的声音听起来很不自然，威尔逊以为是出于抗拒。“但谢谢你，试着去原谅。我会……努力让这值得的。”他伸出自己染黑的手。

威尔逊绽开了笑容。“我别无所求。”他保证道，握住了那只手。


	5. 第五章

威尔逊花了些时间才终于同意麦斯威尔的坚持：他不需要保姆，威尔逊出门留他自己一个人也完全没问题。恢复期间，威尔逊一直不必要地在他周围转来转去，麦斯威尔很高兴对食物的需求终于分散了他的注意力。他需要些自己的空间和时间，来验证他们开始同意协作以来自己产生的一个想法。

几星期前他在威尔逊的箱子里找食材时发现了蓝图。当然他那时便看过，但只消扫一眼那粗糙的设计、边缘潦草的笔记以及整个发明，就认定这不过是在浪费时间。这件发明注定会失败。至少按照威尔逊的设计会。

麦斯威尔打开暗影秘典，翻到他想找到的那一页。正如他的记忆：威尔逊的设计确实有缺陷，但并非无可救药，只是尚未完成。他的蓝图基于对麦斯威尔和他共同建造的第一个传送门的印象，不过显然，在缺乏指导的情况下，他仅仅依赖科学填补了记忆中的空缺。这会是一座宏伟的门框，但除此之外并无其他。

麦斯威尔没注意到匆忙接近的脚步。

“嘿，你在干什么？”威尔逊喊到，一把夺过他手中的蓝图。“别碰这个！”

“怎么，怕我弄脏了它？”在威尔逊面前挥了挥被暗影染黑的手指。他只想开个玩笑，但威尔逊保护地紧紧抓住文件，好像那是真实的威胁。麦斯威尔奇怪地感到有点受伤，但用怒容掩饰了他的感受：“天啊，别这么不讲道理。我又不会毁掉你的心血。”最后一句甚至是不带讽刺地说出来的，对他来说的确十分真诚。

威尔逊瞪着他。“你知道我不能就这样轻信你的话。”

“好吧，我以为，”他皱了皱眉，抱起胳膊。“像你坚称的那样，我们最近的休战建立在信任的基础上。”

“信任是用实际行动换来的，我已经 _ 做了 _ 我的部分。”

“你的信任太过廉价。”麦斯威尔回敬道，但话一出口便感到后悔。他伸手打断了威尔逊还没出口的指责。“抱歉，老毛病。我说过我会尽最大努力让你的信任值得。所以，给你这个，作为交换。希望能让你好受些。”

他递出秘典。威尔逊盯着它， _ 久 _ 到了令他感到不自在的地步。麦斯威尔走近些，威尔逊犹豫着，好像他长出了另一颗头开始说话似的。

“你这是在做什么？”

“我想已经很明显了。”

“可能吧，如果是其他任何事。”

麦斯威尔依然举着书，没有回答。终于，威尔逊犹疑地接下了它，递出自己宝贵的蓝图作为交换。他们在草地上双双坐下，麦斯威尔小心翼翼地将蓝图在他们面前展开。威尔逊依然出神地盯着秘典的封面，醒目的字母M凸印于其上。

麦斯威尔翻了个白眼。“书这种东西翻开更好读。”他说道。

“你真的同意我读了？”

“信任的表现。也因为如果我们要让你的传送门起作用，一定用得到它。”

威尔逊问：“这是什么意思？”

“字面意思。来，让我指给你。”麦斯威尔探过身来，打开威尔逊手中的书，翻到他最后在读的那页。他点了点文字。“这就是我所说的。”

威尔逊全神贯注地阅读着，如饥似渴地吸收每个细节。麦斯威尔给了他一些时间去理解，甚至有些怀疑威尔逊能不能认出那些文字。

“一座传送门？”威尔逊猜测。他眯眼看着文字，一边挠着胡子，一边慎重地用手指滑过文字，念出了声。

“可以把它当作一种原型——你喜欢那些。”

“原型。你的传送门的原型？”

啊，没错，他有时候可以相当聪明。麦斯威尔想道。

“正是。”

威尔逊心不在焉地点点头，指向书页的一角。“我不太记得当时是怎样建造你的传送门了。我能记得原理，但材料……”他翻了一两页，搜寻着。“我也没在这里找到什么有关材料的内容。”

“我之前也说过，秘典的指导有时会很……隐晦。”

威尔逊恼怒地举起双臂。“那你要怎么用它呢？有图示也有结论，但没有任何可获得结果的流程有什么用？你要反过来设计所有的东西然后希望一切顺利吗？”

“你又把魔法和科学混淆了。‘流程’很多时候只在于用 _ 意志 _ 使其存在。”

威尔逊一脸困惑。“你要怎么从一无所有开始做出所有的东西？”

“不是从一无所有开始。”他没有解释，但威尔逊并不需要。

“噩梦燃料。”

“没错。”

“但我在建你的传送门时从没用过噩梦燃料！所以这不是建造它的 _ 唯一 _ 方法。”

“ _ 你 _ 不是那个用它的人，不代表它没被用到过。”麦斯威尔说。他在心里希望这不会再引发一次有关自己如何错怪他云云的漫长争论。

“你当时在门上用了燃料？”

“当然。任何对暗影的使用也就是对燃料的利用。而生命力——你应该记得当时用到的小白鼠和你自己的血。”

威尔逊有些动摇。“那你当时给我看的原理图里有什么是真的吗？”

“它对你来说是真实的，这就够了。如果你不相信它有意义，你永远也无法将那台机器建成一座传送门。我给予你的知识和其他任何方面同等重要。”

“但那些部分毫无意义。”威尔逊皱起眉。

“你说过，那不是建造传送门的 _ 唯一 _ 方法，只是你建造它的方法，每个人的都不同。材料并不重要。”

“重要的只有噩梦燃料。”

“这个世界就是这样运作的，无一例外。”

麦斯威尔对自己这句话感到不寒而栗。

“而如果我们要再建一座这样的传送门——就必须再用到燃料，对吗？”

“没错，这是唯一的方法。需要用燃料来连接传送门的概念和你的目的地。”

威尔逊点点头，尽管麦斯威尔知道前景并不令他满意。太多未知了。“那你为什么不能直接传送？何必要用到一扇门呢？”

麦斯威尔羞愧地涨红了脸。“我不知道要怎样做。我只知道它 _ 能 _ 被做出来，也通过你们的门知道它曾经是怎样被制作出来的，但我没法建造自己的门。”

“你就不能让它凭空产生吗，像傀儡那样？”他用手比划着，鼓起面颊模仿傀儡生成时 _ 嘭！ _ 的声音。

麦斯威尔收回了之前对威尔逊的聪明程度表示任何赞许的想法。不该对他说这些的。

“威尔逊，”他说到名字时顿了一下，但还是快速说下去，掩饰了停顿，“我不足以强大到做出这种尝试。即使我能只用燃料和自己的生命力制出传送门，那也无疑会杀死我。因此我需要你的蓝图，正如你需要我的魔法知识。”

“这能让你的消耗少一些吗？”他问，没有提及自己被叫名字的事。“利用科学和魔法共同的力量建造传送门——不会需要你的 _ 生命 _ 来启动的，对吧？”

“之前不需要，我也有理由认为这次不会。我花费的‘代价’是依赖于你。”

“那它不会消耗 _ 我的 _ 生命吧？”

“不。我将确保它不会。燃料和蓝图就足够了。”

威尔逊有些为难。“我不希望你再用更多的燃料了。”他承认。他向麦斯威尔的手点点头，麦斯威尔不由得想把手藏在背后。

“无所谓，从这里离开才是最重要的。我知道自己在做什么。”

威尔逊叹了口气，沉思着看向书。“那这扇传送门怎么了？”

“报废了。它早已废弃，甚至在我来这里之前。”

“等等，还有之前？你不一直是王吗？”

麦斯威尔干笑几声。“我只在 **他们** 统治期间称了一小段时间王，在我之前还有其他人。”

“你 _ 真的 _ 是从英格兰来的吗？”

麦斯威尔不悦地看了他一眼，敲了敲秘典。“专心点。”

威尔逊偷偷笑起来，但还是答应了。“好吧，好吧。但是你说的‘其他人’——是他们撰写了秘典吗？”

麦斯威尔不自在地动了动，扯着黝黑的指甲。“我不确定。”

“是 **他们** 写的吗？”

“不知道。恐怕不太可能。”

“还有一件事：我记得传送门的平台上刻着铭文，但那些符号似乎和这页书上的拉丁文有些不同。那是什么语言？”

“建造它的古代人的语言。”麦斯威尔说道。

威尔逊抬起头。“古代人？”

“曾经存在于此的文明。”

“这里曾经有过一整个 _ 文明 _ ？”

“关键词是 **曾经** 。他们，以及他们所有的科技和秘密，都已经消失了。”或是几乎消失。麦斯威尔在很久之前就堵住了地穴，但没必要用这种信息和风险诱使他分心更多。

这不是保守秘密，他在心里辩解道。只是和现在的话题无关罢了。

“除了这本书。”

“或多或少吧。”

“你到底怎么得到这本书的？是你第一次来这里时发现的吗？是 _ 它 _ 使你成为王的吗？”

“我还以为我的猎狗已经够缠人了！一小块肉屑你都不肯放过。”麦斯威尔扶额抱怨道，“我的事说得够多了吧！这不重要——唯一重要的只有从这里出去。你做还是不做？”

威尔逊沉默了，忧虑地盯着麦斯威尔的手。这次没法遏制住冲动，他抱起双臂藏起了自己的手，皱眉显示出自己的不耐烦。

“是的，我当然会做了。”威尔逊终于说道。他轻轻合上了暗影秘典。“谢谢你让我读它。我知道它对你来说多么重要。”

麦斯威尔强烈怀疑这一点。

“如果这能让我们快些出去，也算是一种必要之恶。”

“一般人应该只是会说‘不客气’。”

麦斯威尔不置可否地哼了一声，将他丝滑而合手的黑手套戴在手上。这能安抚他的焦躁，至少他能假装手套下他的手还正常，也能阻止威尔逊总是不由自主地盯着它们看。

“我不是一般人，”他满意地说道。“现在，我们可以开始了吗？”

威尔逊不得不承认，着手进行新工作十分令他兴奋。只比一点点更多的可能性——也许，只是也许，他们可能回 _ 家 _ 的想法令他拥有一种不能自已的能量。甚至在用研钵研磨粘合剂时他都藏不住脸上的笑意。

麦斯威尔似乎没他这么享受。

恶魔愁眉苦脸、自言自语地摆弄着威尔逊的实验器材。威尔逊能用材料勉强拼凑出安全的——基本安全的——化合物容器。并不是说他配讲实验室安全之类的，但他至少有一些处理化学物品的知识。而麦斯威尔就比较……不在行了。

“处理那个的时候得小心点。”威尔逊提醒道。

“这玩意有什么意义！”麦斯威尔低吼道，并不是真的在问。“可能我们现在必须按你那套方式行事，但你是怎么做到骗自己这堆垃圾能有用的？”

“如果它真的起作用，我就不是在自欺欺人了。”

“即使它能成功也是因为搀入了 _ 魔法 _ 。”

“如果它能成功是因为 _ 科学 _ 。”

麦斯威尔愠怒地和他对视着，空闲的那只手伸向口袋。噩梦燃料缠绕在他的手指上，随后滴落在地。傀儡站立起来，麦斯威尔将威尔逊的化学物品扔给它，不屑地抱起双臂。

“这什么都证明不了，”威尔逊嘟囔道。“科学的重点就在于任何人都能复制出结果，即使是影子半人，那是因为它不依赖于不切实际的胡——”

麦斯威尔打了个大大的哈欠，打断了他的长篇大论。威尔逊正要用同等粗鲁的方式回敬他，但麦斯威尔的眼中突然充满了恐慌。他拼命拍打手臂，好像在试图扑灭袖子上不存在的火焰。

“这是什么？！”他尖叫道。威尔逊丢下研钵，冲到他身边。

“你一定是把化合物弄到手套上了，你个自大狂！”他拼命拽下麦斯威尔的外衣。他们合力扒掉那件要命的外套，将它丢到草地上，接着是手套。但麦斯威尔依然痛得直吸冷气，手舞足蹈。

“还不行吗？！”

“显然啊！做点什么啊！”

“你还想让我干啥啊？！”

“不管干什么都比站在这像个废物——”他没继续说下去，将衬衫袖子挽到手肘处，露出了还完好无损的小臂，而手部的黑色已经蔓延得高过手腕。威尔逊看到这场景，皱起了眉。

然后他们听到了一长串不祥的嘶嘶声。

他们一齐看向不远处傀儡站的位置。傀儡缺了只胳膊但依然镇定，化学药品在它虚无的血肉上发出嘶嘶声。它并不是很有把两种东西混在一起的天分。

“看来科学和魔法真的 _ 不 _ 相容。”威尔逊贫嘴道。

麦斯威尔翻了个白眼，但威尔逊知道他放心了。“你真是屡教不改。”

“你要卖弄又不是我的错。”

威尔逊走近傀儡，想拿过它剩下那只手里的化学品。然后他停下了，沉思地看着小瓶和傀儡正在融化的皮肤。麦斯威尔倒吸了一口凉气。

“你。 _ 敢 _ 。”

威尔逊跳起来，差点把化学品弄到自己身上。“你又不知道我在想什么！”他迅速辩驳道。

“哦，难道不是要把更多你的毒药倒在它上面‘测试’反应吗？”

“我是说，就一点点。而且只是个想法。你可以切断来自它们的感受的，不是吗？”

麦斯威尔看起来惊恐极了。“你是个虐待狂。”

“我是个 _ 科学家 _ 。”

_ 嘭！  _

傀儡被驱散成一阵烟，成功躲避了伤害——和威尔逊。威尔逊尽力让自己不要过于失望，将注意力转回正在调整自己的麦斯威尔身上。

“所以现在你的手臂怎么样了？”

“没事了。”麦斯威尔咬牙说道。他以僵硬的动作放下袖子。真相与谎言的对比就像他的手指与崭新的织物的对比一样鲜明。

“如果有事你会告诉我吗？”

“你就是没法下决心要不要关心我是吧？”

“我已经决定要关心你了，这不是问题。而且你在转移话题。”

麦斯威尔叹了口气。“又这么直来直去的。我没事，好到完全能继续工作了。你的担心完全没必要。”扣好袖口后他看向一边。“但并不是说我不感激。”

他转过身背向威尔逊，去取自己的外套。威尔逊目送他离开，纠结着他留下的话语中的温暖，以及他又一次回避问题带来的不安。

他发现麦斯威尔很擅长这样；不完全说谎，但也不做承诺。

_ 梆！梆！梆！  _

威尔逊用石头将钉子敲进木板里，累得气喘吁吁。太阳低垂于天空，很快他们就该回去休息了。他一直在为他们两个坚持不懈地尽快工作——值得赞赏，但麦斯威尔开始担心他会在完成之前就累倒。

他看向手里的犬牙陷阱，小心地用绳子缠绕着。当他回头看去，发现威尔逊迅速转过头，以新的精力回到他木板的工作上，好像根本没被发现在偷看一样。麦斯威尔挑起一根眉毛。所以威尔逊还在盯着他，嗯？好吧，那倒是可以给他点东西看。

麦斯威尔装作继续绕陷阱，当他确信威尔逊的目光再次回到他身上时，就像他做过无数次的那样，令陷阱消失了。

敲击声突然停下来。

“到底怎么回事？”

麦斯威尔没有回过头，掩饰自己得意的微笑。“什么怎么回事？你得说明白点。”

“你是怎么做到那个的？”威尔逊更大声地喊道。

“做到什么？”

“那个啊——陷阱。”威尔逊把充当锤子的石头放到一旁，走到他身边。“你对它做什么了？”

麦斯威尔一脸困惑地看着他。“什么陷阱？”

“明明陷阱刚才还在你手里！”

麦斯威尔伸出双手仔细检视，也是为了让威尔逊看清。威尔逊抓住他的双手上下翻看，好像他能不知怎地把陷阱藏在自己的手套里似的。麦斯威尔笑了。

“啊，我知道了，你是说这个陷阱！”他优雅地将手伸到威尔逊右耳后，拿出——不是陷阱——而是一根长长的绳子。他拉起绳子，像戴围巾一样将绳子卷在威尔逊肩上，自言自语道：“不不，并不是这个。那是这个吗？”他将手伸到威尔逊的左耳后，拿出整整一把锐利的犬牙。他将手中的犬牙晃得哗哗作响，然后将它们放在威尔逊掌心。“你要找的是这些吗？”

威尔逊看来对他的戏法感到十分开心。如果不是这么出色的表演者，麦斯威尔心中满溢的喜悦之情可能就会破坏他的形象了。

“这算什么？”威尔逊笑道。“戏法？对于能使用真正魔法的人来说只是小把戏吧？”

麦斯威尔谨慎控制着自己的表情，一本正经地将双手背在背后。“啊， _ 真正的魔法 _ 。你是在说你相信这种东西？”

威尔逊苦笑了一下，抖掉肩上的草绳围巾。“我是说，当然存在我还不理解的事物。但障眼法？这是我能明白的。而且我承认，你是障眼法的 _ 大师 _ 。”

“我向你保证，这只是我众多天赋中的一个。”麦斯威尔面无表情地说道。

曾经这是他唯一的天赋。他花了数年的时间用于学习——摆弄纸牌把戏和兔子，只是为了娱乐那些比起表演更多是被他的相貌逗乐的观众。他曾经愿意用任何东西来交换演出的天分，他想现在他做到了。

距离上次逗 **他们** 以外的人开心有多久了？

“嗯，等等。我好像把什么东西放错地方了。”他夸张地拍了拍自己的裤袋和衣兜。“现在，让我看看，在哪……”他转过身，好像在看他要找的东西是否掉在脚边。威尔逊认真看着麦斯威尔的表演，眼里满是喜悦。麦斯威尔抬起头时，他也报以微笑。“啊，在这儿。”

“哪里？”

“就在这。”他重复道，指向威尔逊的胸口。

威尔逊低下头，而他看到的令他措手不及。犬牙从他松开的手中倾泻而下。麦斯威尔屏住了呼吸。

“一朵玫瑰？”他悄声说。威尔逊慢慢伸出手，用指尖轻抚着别在他背心胸前口袋上的花朵。麦斯威尔注意到威尔逊的目光迅速转到他的胸口——准确猜中了玫瑰就是一直别在他翻领上的那朵。他疑惑地看向麦斯威尔。

“这次是有意送给你的。”他保证道。威尔逊露出了灿烂的笑容。麦斯威尔松了口气。

“这戏法太棒了。”威尔逊说道。他局促地低下头，用指腹抚摸着柔软的花瓣。“是真的吗？我是说玫瑰。我想这里并没生长着玫瑰。”

“确实没有。而且没错，它是真的。”

“那你是怎么得到它的？”

“从以前开始我就戴着它。”麦斯威尔说道，努力不要让自己的声音听起来消沉。“是制服的一部分。”

“我明白了。”威尔逊沉思着低声说道。“尽管我觉得从你那拿走它不太合适。它看起来和你很相配。” 

麦斯威尔在威尔逊将它从口袋上取下之前阻止了他。“收下吧。就当是表演的纪念品。”

他以为威尔逊会再反对，也许他误会了，也许这举动有些出格。手有些发抖，他紧张地咽了口口水；他感到像极了自己初次登台的时候，但并没有在意怀旧感。

但威尔逊点点头，令人安心地将他的手放在麦斯威尔手上。担忧从他们双手交叠之处消失了。

“谢谢你，”他说道，与麦斯威尔对视着。“把它托付给我。我知道它对你来说多么重要。”

麦斯威尔相信他可能真的知道。

几乎是黄昏了。从繁密的枝条间看去，冷冽的天空染上慵懒的粉红。威尔逊和麦斯威尔坐在树下，看着傀儡拼好传送门的最后一部分。

“你确定这不需要血吗？”威尔逊问道，将满满一把浆果挤向碗里，红色的果汁缓缓流到碗底。这令他不安地回想起第一次做这事的时候，但果汁看起来并不足以替代真正的生命物质。不过即便如此也比划破手掌好多了。

“应该没有必要。起作用的基本是噩梦燃料，而它附着的有机物并不影响什么。”为了阐明自己的观点，他将燃料倒入碗中，燃料微弱地号泣与扭动着——威尔逊理解为它在吸收果汁——随后安静下来。麦斯威尔将碗递还给他。“如果这没用，那我们再用血试试看。”

“如果你要问的话，我觉得这次轮到你了。”威尔逊说。

“我不觉得。”

威尔逊没理这个回答，看向几乎完工的传送门。还是没有真实感。可以这么简单吗？在所有那些苦难之后——只是建一扇出去的门就能如此简单地逃脱？

威尔逊几乎难以相信，这马上就能达成了。

“你为什么不愿提起成为王以前的事？”威尔逊问道。这可能是他最后的机会。说实话，他并没怎么期待麦斯威尔会回答他，至少不会直接给出答案。麦斯威尔回答时令他吃了一惊。

“你为什么这么想知道？”

威尔逊耸耸肩。“如果能知道你实际上只是个活生生的人，不是很好吗。”

麦斯威尔沉默了好一会。随后，他严肃地说：“我向你保证，这种事一点也不会让人感到安心。”

威尔逊猜测失去不朽之躯对神来说是相当大的落差，即使是一位伪神。

“如果在永恒领域之前你有自己的生活，那……你的传送门是什么？”

麦斯威尔疲惫地看着他，威尔逊以为他又要因为自己的打探而抱怨一番了。但也许麦斯威

也感到这是他们的最后一刻，因为他将碗放在一边，拿来了其他什么东西。他的书。

他用戴着手套的指尖点了点封面。“秘典。这部秘典就是我的传送门。当时我 _ 迫切 _ 希望这本书中的事物成真，以至于真的做到了。”他叹口气。“但你一旦明白这个戏法，就没法再被骗一次了。”

威尔逊咬着下嘴唇，小心地拍了拍他背心上的玫瑰。

“你说过令门开启最重要的力量是相信它能做到，所以有意停止不相信是相当关键的一部分。”

“你说得过于简单了，不过基本是对的。”麦斯威尔怀疑地眯眼看着他。“为什么？”

“只是——这次和我们第一次建它的时候不一样。现在既然我知道它的科学理论并不是真的，怎么敢说这次它就能成功呢？你给我看过你的手了。”

“你以为知道我在用燃料就代表你明白它真正的原理了？”麦斯威尔嘲笑道。“你太高看自己了。你不知道的还有很多——它强大的力量远超你的想象。”他轻蔑地摇摇头。“这会成功的。”

威尔逊犹豫道：“你怎么能这么确定？”

麦斯威尔笑了，十分自得，但完全无法缓解威尔逊的不安。这一切场景都太过熟悉。

“啊，我们现在就能知道。”

“没错。我想如果我真的明白，它就不会起作用了。”威尔逊承认道，但在心里加了一句： _ 然后我就会变得和你一样，再也没办法建造门。 _

但他又怎能确定有多少是真的呢？

麦斯威尔催促他站起来。“快点，没时间磨磨蹭蹭的。”他拿起碗和他的书，站起身来，催威尔逊跟上。“唯一要做的就是放手一试了。”

他们穿过树林，来到林间空地，傀儡们守在他们造物的两旁。麦斯威尔一挥手，将它们驱散成缕缕烟尘，随后将碗里浆果与燃料的混合物倒在装置中。开关。

一切都太过熟悉。

麦斯威尔退后一步，期待地抱起双臂。威尔逊没有动，于是他有意清了清嗓子。“到你了，威尔逊。”

威尔逊咽了口口水。叫了他的名而非姓——他立刻便注意到了。麦斯威尔第一次叫他名字的时候，感觉只是说走嘴，长久以来同伴关系的自然副产物。但现在听来更像是刻意的命令。

没有理会自己的正确判断，威尔逊闭上眼，抓住胸前的玫瑰，拉动开关。

传送门中发出白色光芒，大地震颤着，令他们两个匆忙退后。黑色的幽灵在他视野中舞动；它们化作实体，从螺旋的门中央出现，越来越近。认出他们的轮廓，恐惧刺透了威尔逊的心。

一瞬间，世界陷入混乱。

门廊倒塌了——门框分崩离析，钉子飞到他们脚下的草丛里。两侧木桩在痛苦中尖叫扭曲着，令威尔逊不得不捂住耳朵。噪音钻过他的指缝，像碎玻璃一样在他脑中哗哗作响。

然后——手——有着尖刺臂膀的影爪从裂开的大地中升起，盖住整个建筑物。传送门中黑色的人影越来越近，也越来越清晰。最中间的身形伸出一只小小的手。门廊如同纸牌屋一般轰然倒下。

最后一块木板碎裂，最后一只影爪也随之退去，留下的是一座纪念碑。一道石制拱门，庄严而骄傲，取代了原来的门；虚幻的黑色火焰点缀着精雕细琢的门柱，而在底部，优雅地蜿蜒着的藤蔓上，生长着玫瑰。

威尔逊几乎没法从三张新面孔上转开视线。白光逐渐变得黯淡，显出那些身影，他的眼睛有些湿润——他知道他们，他们的名字是什么来着？——大力士，默剧演员，小女孩。其他的生存者。看起来都和他一样迷茫。

威尔逊攥紧拳头，低下头。当然它不会成功了。 _ 当然。 _

麦斯威尔试探地开口说道：“威尔逊，我——”但威尔逊打断了他。

“别说了。”他没有回头，而是颤抖着深吸了口气，扯下了胸前的玫瑰。他怒视着那朵美丽而虚伪的花。“我也说过，这戏法太棒了。”他咬牙切齿地说道，将花朵丢在麦斯威尔脚边。

他不想看那个骗子的脸，也没有理会他的恳求，转身走向新来的人们。


	6. 第六章

大地停止了颤抖，但麦斯威尔的心中仍波涛汹涌。没能成功。真的没能成功。一切都说不通，唯有一点可以确定：王座上那位心怀恶意的新君主对戏剧性有着无与伦比的喜爱。他——他们——尽心尽力营造的一切，顷刻便化为乌有。在各种意义上。

但为何将传送门做出如此精细的改变？为何没有摧毁它？

为何它还 _运作着_ ？

这些问题他都无从解答，而考虑到威尔逊觉得——好吧，麦斯威尔搞不清那家伙在想什么。觉得他和这场惨败有关？好像他会蓄意破坏自己逃出这座地狱的计划似的。他和这里的其他生存者一样(如果说不是更加)渴望逃出这地方。

麦斯威尔弯腰捡起被丢下的玫瑰。无论威尔逊在想什么，绝对不会是什么好事。这可不能忍。他得想办法把话说明白。

威尔逊已经离开，走到了新来的人群前，而他们还没注意到麦斯威尔在场。这对他来说正好，但令他在叫住威尔逊和避开其他人之间徘徊不定。实在难以抉择，他停留在原先的位置，待在路边，握着玫瑰。他打算看看他们会做什么。

威尔逊走上前时，站在人们中间靠前的孩子首先开口了。

“仍然身处此地并不令人惊讶，”她用尖细而空洞的声音说道。“我的苦难永远不可能就此轻易终结。”

威尔逊僵住了。她可能不惊讶，但显然在场所有其他人都会，尤其是听到一位这么年轻的女孩率直说出如此病态的话语。

他磕磕巴巴地答道：“不，不是这样的——虽然是，但你不应该——我是说——”

小鹿一样的大眼睛看向他。“那您是？”

“哦，对了，当然。威尔逊·帕西瓦尔·海格斯贝瑞。很高兴见到你。”他向女孩伸出手，但她并没有握上。可能是因为他手上还粘着黏糊糊的浆果汁；如果她没把那红色物质当成什么更邪恶的东西的话。

直到这时，麦斯威尔才看到她小手中拿着什么：一朵凋零的红花。和小心地别在她头发上的那朵正相配。

啊，那对双胞胎。当然。

“我也是，海格斯贝瑞先生。”她微微歪头说道。“如果我们的相遇比现在更受命运眷顾该多好。”

“叫我威尔逊就好。”他紧张地收回手，在背心上蹭了蹭，方便地藏起红色污渍。

麦斯威尔皱起眉头。也正在这时，他恰巧看到了正在对话的两人后方模仿着他的每个表情的哑剧演员。他真的 _恨透了_ 哑剧演员们。尤其是这一个。麦斯威尔瞪着涂白脸的演员，不那么谨慎地用手在脖子上比划了一道线，后者夸张地做出了要昏过去的样子。他的手势引起了大个子同伴的注意。

“恶魔！”壮汉吼道，看向四周寻找称手的武器，幸而没有找到。他将结实的手臂高举过头：“你那身花哨的西装可比不过我的肌肉！”

幸好这场面没有持续太久。

麦斯威尔本会逃走，如果不是一个红色的身影箭步冲到他和巨兽之间，像斗牛士的斗篷与一头奋蹄的公牛。

“等等！等下等下等下！别打！”威尔逊喊道，疯狂摆手想阻止壮汉的冲锋，险些被击倒。

“小个子想阻止沃尔夫冈？”壮汉难以置信地问。“不是非常勇敢就是非常蠢！”麦斯威尔很同意这点。

“你看，我知道你有许多问题，我也很难给你许多答案，但我们可不可以别立刻诉诸于武力呢？”威尔逊恳求道。

“这话用来给杀人犯辩护可真奇怪。”女孩以令人不安的冰冷语气说道。麦斯威尔几乎被打动了。“也许您是位共犯？”

“当然不是！”威尔逊喊到，但随后似乎想到有比抬高嗓门更好的方法。他深吸一口气，再次开口：“我一直和你们处于相同的境地；他杀死过我 _无数次_ 。但杀掉他对我们没有任何好处，至少现在是。”

麦斯威尔注意到了这讨人厌的措辞。

沃尔夫冈将粗壮的双臂交叉在宽阔的胸前。“话很多，却没有答案。”哑剧演员也重重点了点头；没用的害虫。女孩耐心等威尔逊继续。

他们都看向威尔逊等待解释，就好像麦斯威尔没把整场争论听得一清二楚似的。

“就没人想听听我的说法吗？”

“您说得越少越好。”女孩挖苦地回答道。她平静语调中充斥着的怨恨着实令人不安。好吧，也许他确实被打动了。

“这点你说得不错；他说的一个字都不该信。”令麦斯威尔沮丧的是，威尔逊同意了女孩的看法，也依然不愿看向他明明白白写在脸上的恳求。麦斯威尔握紧了玫瑰。

“那我们为什么要听信您的话呢？”女孩追问道。她的大眼睛像聚光灯一样，麦斯威尔很庆幸自己不是那个站在灯光下的人。即使看来他的名声完全看在威尔逊表现如何了。

“我——我觉得你不一定要。但天快黑了，我们的当务之急是生火。这比解释清楚简单的多，而且也不必担心那玩意了。”

麦斯威尔勃然大怒，只能咬住舌头维持冷静。那玩意。又一个为了称呼他们永远不可能理解的生物而编出来的名字。他没权利替查理辩护，好像她不过是自己的一条猎犬似的。 

沃尔夫冈倒是被这通话说动了。他整个人瞬间从令人生畏变得惊恐不安。“小个子说的对，”他说道。“我去搞木头。过来，不说话的。你来帮忙！”

没看见或者没理会默剧演员的抗议，沃尔夫冈把他拽到树林中去干活，只留下麦斯威尔、威尔逊和小女孩。乞丐不能挑肥拣瘦。

在威尔逊来得及埋头于任何工作之前，麦斯威尔挡在他身前。

“威尔逊，你误会了。”他开口道，一只手搭在威尔逊肩上，被粗暴地甩开了。

“我不想听。”

“我才不在意你想不想听。我只是不能容忍你认为——”

“你知道 _我_ 在想什么吗，麦斯威尔？我在想我已经懒得再试图搞懂你的动机了。即使是讲真话——注意，只有那么一丁点——也只是另一种操控人心的手段。我受够这种游戏了。”

“那你觉得我就 _没有_ 吗？”

盛怒之下，威尔逊举起双手。“我不知道！对于你的事我一无所知！我不知道这，”他指向传送门，“是你、他们、她还是哪几个一起干的好事。我不知道该怎么认为，但我很清楚不需要由 _你_ 来告诉我。”

即使他想，麦斯威尔也没办法做到。他只能勉强猜测发生了什么事，或者谁是罪魁祸首。他唯一知道的是自己绝对没有插手。而让威尔逊也知道这一点无比重要。

“我从没骗过你！我们的停战协定建立在信任的基础上，不是吗？毁掉我们唯一的逃生机会又能让我得到什么好处？你总该比这聪明吧！动动你的脑子！”

威尔逊脸上露出了犹疑的神情。他低下头，看到麦斯威尔仍紧握着的玫瑰，似乎得出了结论。令麦斯威尔紧张的是，那似乎不会是什么正面结论。

他几乎忘记那孩子的存在了。

“您说的‘她’是指谁？”

两人都吓了一跳。“你为什么不到一边和别人玩去？”麦斯威尔抱怨道，挥手想把她打发走。“大人们在说话。”

“我呆在这挺舒服的。”她简单地说道。“而且希望有人能回答我的问题。”

她看向两人，最终目光停留在威尔逊身上，而后者皱着眉摇摇头。“会的。”他说道。“只要等我们准备好过夜的营地。不管怎么说，这场对话结束了。”

他走开了，没再说一个字。麦斯威尔张开嘴，也许想叫住他，或是辩解，或是其他什么，但终究没说出任何话。女孩抱有相当的兴趣看向他。

“这不是你做的。”不是个问题，但仍然得到了回答。

“当然不是了！”麦斯威尔咬牙说道。他有些眩晕，耐心也快消耗殆尽。忙着寻找自己的答案，他没空满足她的好奇心。“我并没期待你们中任何人能有多少理智。”

“可能有必要修改下您意见中的‘多少’。”

麦斯威尔可没打算被只有他一半高的人说服。他不以为然地说道：“你怎么突然开始在乎起我的意见了？”

“我没有。但阿比盖尔相信你有更多值得被了解的地方。即使我不相信你，我也相信她。”她轻轻拍了拍凋零红色花朵的花瓣，麦斯威尔也自觉地把他的花别回翻领上。经过一番睿智的思考，她补充道，“如果你要在背后捅我一刀，那就这样吧。如果我够幸运，甚至能就此死掉。”

对这番话确实无话可说，麦斯威尔沉默了。他的烦躁不安只源自对夕阳斜下的担忧和自己纷繁的思绪，而他完全没必要拉开他和自己这位阴郁同伴的距离。在远处，能听到壮汉宣告着他的归来。

首先，人们建起了营火；没过多久，最后一道血红的夕照便从天空中沉下。火焰那安全的橘色光芒没怎么照到麦斯威尔和女孩的脚下，令他们不得不留在传送门闪烁不定的微光中。麦斯威尔倒从来没打算加入其他人，但他确实希望谈话的空档能让她加入人群——或者多多少少希望自己的存在能吓退她。显然他搞错了。

至少威尔逊似乎有足够的办法找出这个错误。

“温蒂？”威尔逊试探地问道。他挥挥手叫她加入他们。“不到火边来吗？我觉得你离光近点更好。”他没费心把这份关怀放到麦斯威尔身上，而后者拒绝让这个想法困扰自己。显然。

“别担心，”她说道。“我不畏惧夜晚。”不过她还是听从呼唤回到了其他生存者中间，留下麦斯威尔一人尴尬地徘徊在传送门昏暗的光下。但麦斯威尔听到她冷漠地走开前，走向威尔逊身边时说：“我相信我没告诉过你我的名字。”有那么一瞬间，威尔逊和麦斯威尔的目光交汇了。他看起来有些不安。

好吧，她可真是个奇怪的小家伙。

麦斯威尔从没想过他有朝一日会不得不站在平等的位置上对付那些他害过的人们——更别提是一次对峙所有人了。这种经验远非他想经历的。

目前为止他差点被捅刀子或者烧着至少有五次，幸好这些企图在真正造成伤害前就被阻止了。他真的希望别这么快就被迫使用傀儡，只因为他在和威尔逊和好之前——不管要花多久——需要跟这群流氓保持和平。希望不要再等更久。

在麦斯威尔看来已经够久了。夜晚过得出奇地慢，只有麦斯威尔流放至此的其他生存者们一个接一个从传送门中出现，打破紧绷的沉默。纵火者，女演员，机器人，伐木工，蜘蛛男孩——他们一个接一个到来，看到作为守门人的麦斯威尔，往好里说最多也是反应不佳。

然而，还差一个人。随着人们一个个走过，麦斯威尔的焦虑感步步攀升。他希望没有其他人了，因为最后一个必定是王座上的那人。一定要 _有人_ 坐在王座上； **他们** 如此要求。而威尔逊一开始就说过， _她_ 从他那里夺走了王座。但要想否认呈现在他眼前的现实越来越艰难。

直到最后一个身影从传送门中显现，那变为了不可能。

“又是你。‘最好在夜晚降临前找点食物’，是吗？”一如既往地庄严，图书管理员看起来和他一样对这场会面感到不悦。

“也向您问好，维克巴顿女士。”麦斯威尔拖长声调说道。那么就是这样了。已经无可否认。“您能加入我们实在是太好了。”

“我们？”麦斯威尔让到旁边，使她能看到其他人，混在一起建造新的营地：一个公共营地。有人甚至在干活的时候笑着，那些傻瓜。仅仅一天的同伴关系就能轻易让他们兴致高昂。

维克巴顿推了推眼镜。“我明白了。你其他的俘虏们？”

“您和往常一样机敏。”

“头脑转得快是我在这地方唯一的可取之处了。”她谦虚地说道，眯眼审视地盯着他。“你可不是通常会闲聊的人。有什么改变了吗？”

“有新人接任了。”麦斯威尔只能勉强说出这么多。她看起来想追问时，他摆摆手想打发走她。“我很确定如果你去加入你那些同伴们，他们会十分乐意将一切巨细靡遗地讲给你。”

她没有挪动步伐。“你不打算以往常的退场方式离开了吗？”

他抱起双臂，更坚定地站稳了脚。“我根本就没打算离开。”

“是这样吗。”

幸好维克巴顿的出场被其他人发现，麦斯威尔没再被继续追问。有几个人微笑着向她问好。多亲切啊。

“一位新朋友！在这，在这！”.

蜘蛛男孩小跑过来，挥着他的八条胳膊。要不是他之前就在其他生存者们的脚边跑来跑去，麦斯威尔很确定老女士会狠狠拍他的。尽管如此，她似乎认定他不构成威胁。真可惜。也许下次吧。

“哦，亲爱的，你是谁呀？”

“我叫韦博！”他欢快地说道。“威尔逊叫我们过来接您！”

“你们在等我吗？这位威尔逊又是谁？”

韦博笑了，露出所有獠牙，轻轻拉着她的裙子。“跟我们来，我们会把您介绍给大家的。”  
她回头看了一眼麦斯威尔，后者显然对这些礼节毫无兴趣。“那就去吧。”他催促道。

她最终听从了男孩的请求，留麦斯威尔一人站在石制门廊下。

留麦斯威尔独自思考情形的严重性。

他早在看到那些玫瑰的时候就该知道了。这里从未生长过玫瑰——是他有意为之。它们执着地提醒着他那些必须进行的演出，必须取悦的观众。以及她。查理。她最喜爱那些花了。

这是门廊出现以来麦斯威尔第一次真正端详它。高贵典雅，石头上刻着华丽的装饰。红色丝绒的幕布高卷于门顶，因为演出还在进行。而当然，玫瑰，令人震撼的黑暗蔓延上门廊的两侧。

黑暗。带刺的暗影藤蔓，锐利而致命，仿佛暗夜中的利爪。真的是她。

但怎么可能？查理已经——她早已 _不在_ 。 **他们** 折磨她，直至她想不起自己的名字，更不用提她最爱的花。她不是一个人，不再是了。长久以来，麦斯威尔希望事实并非如此，想在她身上找到过去挚友的影子，但他只得被迫面对自己愚行的苦果。

而无论现在居于王座上的是谁，都绝不会是她。不是他所熟知的她。但显而易见，她还带着和过去相同的品味，相同的戏剧性，以及对戕害自己之人相同的愤怒。只是一切都更加暗了一个调子。这不是查理；这是他们的女王。

麦斯威尔熟知这点。自从 **他们** 的利爪刺穿他时起，名为威廉·卡特的一切遗迹也荡然无存了。他叹了口气，合上双眼。

一位女王，无论多么大权在握，也依然和他们其他人一样受困于同一张棋盘上。她还得让游戏继续。这也就意味着，一定会有胜出的机会。他会找到的。

他退后一步，坚定地点了点头，转过身去。他会找到自己的答案。无论她还是其他任何人都无法阻止他。

而他已经知道该从哪里找起了。

可惜的是，其他生存者们对麦斯威尔留在他们营地里的保留态度不无道理。但他不能就这么离开。不只因为人多力量大的常识，更是因为他还得说动一根筋的威尔逊。如果在那之前麦斯威尔不得不忍受他们，那他们也一样可以做得到。

他在整个白天维持着这个坚定的信念，但一日将尽时他犹豫了。 他该像什么贱民一样自己找个离他们远些的地方吗？或者他总可以回到他和威尔逊的旧营地；离这不远。如果他们没有在他不注意时回收那些资源的话。如果是那样，在夜幕降临之前不回来对他来说就更糟了，毕竟他没有用于生火的材料。 他从没想过威尔逊的臭脾气能闹这么久。

也就是说，又要在绚丽之门的光下过一晚了。可真是有够开心。

只是这个选项没能成立，因为夜幕降临时，传送门仍黯然毫无生气，麦斯威尔不得不退到篝火能照到的最远安全距离内。每次火光转暗，他都能听到一声低吼，几乎像隆隆笑声。他小步挪向光亮。

维克巴顿叹了口气。“如果你要留下，不妨坐过来，顺便帮忙看着火。”

她拍拍身旁空出的草地，邀请他坐过来。小组在晚上分成几队，留下她、温蒂和伐木工负责守夜。至少默剧演员去睡了，不然麦斯威尔永远也不可能接受她的邀请。

他坐下来，抱着修长的腿，故意不去和坐在对面磨着斧子的男人有任何眼神交流。

麦斯威尔清了清嗓子，问道：“怎么改主意了？”

“海格斯贝瑞先生说你和我们其他人一样，处于相同的困境。”维克巴顿答道，翻了一页她自己装订的旧书。

“天啊，那他可真仁慈。”

“确实。”维克巴顿以一种严厉的语调说道。“只因为他这么说，我们才会考虑这一提案。”

麦斯威尔揉了揉鼻梁。“那请问，这个提案是什么呢？”

“加入我们的提案。这样我们就不必担心你在暗处生闷气，从而能更方便地盯着你。而且多出双手总不会有错的。”

“别期待这会持续多久。我可没打算和你们和和美美地过日子。”

维克巴顿啪的一声合上了书。磨斧子的声音停下了。麦斯威尔敏锐地意识到火焰要抵消不断渗进他身体里的寒意还是太小了。

“将你过剩的自我意识搁置一旁能帮个大忙，不过，我很熟悉受伤的猫，知道它们的行事方式。我猜对你来说大闹一通比让伤痊愈简单得多，是吗？”

“你做的推测太多了。”

“我能基于现有的信息进行一定推测。我知道你曾是王，而现在不是。我知道，自从那时开始，你和海格斯贝瑞先生共同协作了许久，直到建出将我们聚集在一起的传送门。我也知道，无论你造成这一现状的意图是什么，你能够控制自己无礼的习惯已经有够久了。”

被彻底说中，麦斯威尔咬着嘴唇看向一边。伐木工偷笑起来。

“他还告诉你们什么了？”

“他告诉了我们关于王座的事——他自己的经历和那名神秘的新君主。可惜他对于暗影的知识相当有限。他坚持自己不想与他们扯上任何关系。”

麦斯威尔皱起眉。“这就是你们选择留下我的原因？希望找出我都知道些什么？”

“我们选择留下你，因为这是文明人的行事方法。不是每个决定都基于利用他人的价值。”

麦斯威尔咬紧嘴唇，转向一边，看到了背向火焰在垫子上蜷成一团的威尔逊。那么快建立起来并令他习惯的与威尔逊的亲近感，已然消失无踪，只剩下令人痛苦的一片虚无。他惊讶于自己多么渴望这份关系能恢复如前。他的眉头皱得更深了。

伐木工沉思着低声说：“也不那么差，嗯？一旦我们彼此了解一些，就会变得轻松得多。给人们一个机会看到你的本色吧。”他并非友善而是燧石般锐利地说道，显出这并非出于仁慈。麦斯威尔不被信任，但被给予了一个机会。这远比他应得的要多。

他所有的棋子——这些人——他们都如此慷慨，愿意给出他们的第二次机会。而他所做的出努力配不上这份报酬。他当然不配，即使是以他自己的标准来说，但他认为自己有必要做得更好些。

在此刻之前都选择保持安静的温蒂开口了。

每个字都带着庄严的重量，她许诺道：“他会的。”


	7. 第七章

接下来几天里，营地里的人们很快团结起来。分享资源，修建围墙，建立友谊。麦斯威尔尽他所能避免冲突，亦即是说他尽可能离得足够远。他避开人群，几乎就像威尔逊避开 _ 他 _ 一样。这很成问题。

尽管麦斯威尔不可能被允许逃避自己分内的工作——毕竟，每个人都要尽自己的一份力，哪怕是孩子们——当他说自己无意多留时，是认真的。日子一天天过去，他暗中储存起的物资逐渐丰富，快没多少宝贵的时间劝说威尔逊与他同行了。如果他有开口的勇气的话。

但哪怕之前没有，也许现在会有了。说服力不是他唯一的长处，而他也比以前更强了。

在开始的几天里，他做出了一个相当重大的发现。就像常有的那样，这往往出于偶然，而且大多被厄运促成。

事情是这样的。火边谈话后晴朗的清晨，维克巴顿将一把斧子交到他手上，指向森林。她说，如果他希望夜晚降临时自己能被营地欢迎，至少可以带回够烧的木材。显然她的话语中有种不容置疑的口吻。他接下工具离开，心里赌咒个不停。

清晨的寒气中，松林一片寂静，冰霜使他鼻子发痛。即使鸟儿也不愿歌唱或振翅，而是舒服地挤在巢里。只有他沉重的步伐踏过草地，打破这份宁静。离初雪至多也仅剩几天了。他没时间可浪费。

越快完成这项工作，就能越早着手去做更重要的事，他想到。完全集中于工作，他放下秘典，以便取出背心口袋里存放的燃料，驱使傀儡拿起斧子干活。

和往常一样的命令，只是顺序稍有差错。

就是这小小的偏差——工具在先，傀儡在后——造就了巨大的不同。与以往他的影子显形并模仿斧子的形状不同，燃料扭曲着将斧子从麦斯威尔手中取走。当傀儡完全实体化时，斧子在它手中变为暗影，它并未等待指令，而是直接去工作。

最重要的是，他没有感到痛苦。

麦斯威尔看着傀儡挥砍——只是看着；他无需通过思考令它行动，或将注意力集中在砍树这件事上。交叠的视野依然存在，但在能忍受并搁置不理的范围内。这对傀儡的动作没有任何影响。他退后几步，傀儡没有跟上。 _ 太棒了。 _

公式中如此微小的变动却造成了结果的迥然不同。只需要这样小的代价。他们怎么会没早些发现？

而威尔逊会想知道的，不是吗？他当然会！那可是他实验里的一个新变量。这是吸引他注意力的绝好由头。一旦他们终于能说上话，麦斯威尔会说服他做所有应做的事。他必须放手一试。

决心已定，他转身向营地启程。也许能在威尔逊离开前找到他然后——哦。

他走过一棵树，那树粗壮得足以隐藏一个小小的身形。他猛然停下，温蒂抬头看向他。

“这么早就来盯梢了？真执着。”麦斯威尔叹了口气，在寒风中凝成白雾。他抱起胳膊，同时驱散了傀儡。“我猜是维克巴顿派你来监视我的。”

“她不知道我在这。”

他挑起一根眉毛。“自愿来的？我敢说你可以用这时间做点更有意义的事。去跟蜘蛛什么的玩吧。”无论是那个不幸的蜘蛛男孩还是一整窝蜘蛛，麦斯威尔并不挑剔，只要自己能快点摆脱她就好。他可没时间当保姆。

温蒂摇摇头，沉思地轻抚她姐姐的花朵。她指尖上有血迹，麦斯威尔不认为那是她的血。“威尔逊在第一次见面的时候说了些令我好奇的东西。我希望能得到解释。”

“他知道的和我一样少。你也说过， _ 我和这件事无关 _ 。所以如果这就是你想问的——”

“我不是来问传送门的事。在我看来，你对修理那扇门并没有什么有用的知识。我可能相信你有东西瞒着我们，甚至瞒着他。但这不是我来找你的理由。”

麦斯威尔有些不自在地将重心转移到另一只脚上。“那为什么？”

她沉默片刻，然后说：“威尔逊说你杀过我们所有人。‘无数次。’那为什么我们没有死？”她将花朵举在他们之间，小小的声音颤抖着：“为什么阿比盖尔，还没有活过来？”

看到她染红的手中的植物时，麦斯威尔畏缩了。那花朵几近枯萎，但还没有，仅凭她的意志力顽强地支持着。它仍会为她绽放，只为她。花瓣上留着血痕。他弯下腰，尽量与温蒂平视。她没有退后，而他也不打算回避她的问题。

“这不是这个世界运作的方式。无论看起来有多像，我都不是那个想让自己成为的神。我一度信仰的权能并没有这样的力量。告诉我，阿比盖尔是不是早在你来这里之前就去世了？”

“不，她走在你来与我做交易的几周前。但分离的每一刻都无比痛苦。”

他点点头。“那你还记得你当时要求了什么吗？”

“我想再见到她。”

“没错，如此简单的愿望。太过易于实现，太过易于曲解。”他多希望森林没这么寂静，能有其他声音中和沉重的真相。“我无法与逝者做交易，但没有必要将她的灵魂收买回你身边，因为她从未离开过。无论你去哪里，她都伴你左右。你能明白吗？”

温蒂低下头，将红花贴在胸前。“你给予我看到她灵魂的力量，仅此而已。我曾相信传送门能带我找到她，但我只是让我们两人陷入了困境。是这样吗？”

“也是提议让这一切开始的 **他们** 的过错。”他提醒道。尽管可能如此，但他能理解这种罪恶感。这不是能轻易用理性推断打消的念头。

令麦斯威尔庆幸的是，她没有哭，不然他不知该如何安慰她。她合上双眼，深吸一口气，手指颤抖着。

“你为什么要将我们带来这里？”最终，她问道。

“我真希望自己能说出原因，但即使 **他们** 有理由，也从未告诉过我。你热切地渴望一样东西，以至于愿意达成一场交易。只需如此。”

“我相信需要得比这更多，”她说道。“对 **他们** 嗜血的独裁，我只能理解这些。但我解释不清，为什么在这世界里所有可怕的人之中，我会对你有种感觉。”她睁开双眼。“我产生这种奇异的亲近感是有原因的。我们不是因偶然相遇。”

麦斯威尔皱起眉头。“我们都是傻瓜，我们所有人——甘愿为虚假的承诺付出太多。无一例外。”

“也许，”她悄声对花说道，“我们的家族注定被如此悲惨的命运所苦。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”她摇摇头。“你愿不愿意正式认识她？她想和你打个招呼。”

“我没时间多留。”

“是啊，看到你收拾行李了。我知道你过不了多久就会离开。但这只要一小会。”她握住麦斯威尔的手，他透过手套的薄材感受到她皮肤的冰冷。他没有推开。

她单膝跪在草地上，放下花朵，霜沾湿了她的裙子。花离开她双手的一刹那舒展开来，发出光芒，漂浮着。将灵魂附在花朵上的魔力，这……不会是他的造物。它所呈现的力量太过强大。这一定是噩梦燃料对于温蒂想与她姐姐在一起的愿望的显现，但他无法理解。这令他感到不安。这是他感到不自在的唯一原因，他想到。温蒂将他的手握得更紧。

花朵彻底绽放后，被光所围绕：温暖纯白的光芒，汇集成一个半透明的身影。一个年轻女孩的幽灵，头上别着一朵凋零的红花。和她妹妹的花朵正相称，只是更淡些。

“麦斯威尔先生，这是我的双胞胎姐姐，阿比盖尔·卡特。她一直很想见你。”

他僵住了。整个森林充满压迫感的静寂渗入他的胸膛，令他的心跳漏了一拍。

毫无疑问，他没有听错。卡特。她们是卡特家的人。双胞胎——他怎能没有早些意识到——他的 _ 家族 _ （斜）。天啊， **他们** 会为这场木偶戏感到多么欣喜。拐骗他自己的侄女们。被流放以来第一次，他感到被自己种下的恶果压垮的重量。麦斯威尔另一只手紧紧攥着。

女孩们在等他讲话。

“你好，阿比盖尔。过——过了这么久，很高兴终于见到你。”

阿比盖尔轻声回应，她明亮而空洞的双眼中映照着他的身影。她飘得离温蒂更近些，后者松开麦斯威尔的手，以便让阿比盖尔站在他们中间。阿比盖尔探过身，向她耳畔低语。温蒂点点头。

“他看起来有点像爸爸，是吧？”她说道。她们两个都看向麦斯威尔。

麦斯威尔低下头，压下自己的悲痛。现在他没有什么能为她们做到的事。尚且没有。只要回答她们的问题就够了。

“我从来没有机会见到过杰克的孩子。他总在明信片里充满慈爱地提起你们。”

如果温蒂被他的坦白惊讶了，她也没有展示出来。她将手放在自己腿上。“父亲以前也总这样说起他弟弟。要把我们想象的形象和真实见到的人重合起来有点困难。”

“你们知道我的事有多久了？”

“威廉叔叔已经失踪有一段时间。可能去世了。如果有人能让我和阿比盖尔重聚，恐怕就是帷幕之下的另一个灵魂。”

她从一开始就知道。任何道歉都无法弥补。

“威廉·卡特已经死了。他不可能回来。”

温蒂点点头，表示理解。“那就这样吧。”

“我不会再对你们做出虚假的承诺，但你应该知道，我……对自己做过的事很后悔。当我离开，是为了找到让我们都能回家的方法。”

“我相信你会尝试的。我不敢期待这场冒险的成功，”她说道，阿比盖尔低语着表示赞同。“但是，我希望你能避免痛苦而不适时的死亡，麦斯威尔。希望你比我们卡特家的人运气更好。”

他苦笑道：“只有时间能给出答案。”

没有更多话可说，他向她们道别，留那两个孩子玩耍。天气总算暖和起来，鸟儿们开始鸣唱。没时间可犹豫了。

他不可能回到过去的自己——无论是威廉，还是国王。他只能作为麦斯威尔来做出行动。只是作为一个生存者。

他希望这就够了。

整理好物资——在不被发现的前提下带得尽可能多——麦斯威尔动身去寻找威尔逊。无论如何，他都会在今晚离开。如果他被幸运眷顾，甚至可能不会独自出行。

他在矿区荒地找到了孤身一人的威尔逊。

“除非你是来采矿的，不然我想不出你来这做什么。”在麦斯威尔来得及讲话前，威尔逊说道。他将鹤嘴锄深深敲入矿石，石头碎片散落在他脚边。麦斯威尔清了清嗓子。

“你知道我不是为这来的。”

威尔逊叹了口气，将鹤嘴锄丢在一旁，理了理他难对付的黑发，转过身面对他。至少不留胡子，他看起来没那么像个野蛮人了。也许他们可以来一场真正的对话。

“那继续说吧。说完我就可以继续干活了。”

麦斯威尔深吸一口气。“我知道能在哪里找到关于影子，噩梦燃料，甚至是 **他们** 的知识。我打算去那里，而且希望你能和我同行。”

沉默。一声轻笑，接着是一阵大笑。“你要不要考虑把魔术表演换成喜剧？我真觉得你更有这方面的天分。”

麦斯威尔恳求地伸出手。“威尔逊，求求你，听我说。我无法改变过去，也不能否认对你造成的所有伤害。你完全有权不信任我，但我不会对你说谎。不再会了，这次也没有。”说出如此诚挚的话语令他的胃翻江倒海。威尔逊一定要相信他。他 _ 需要 _ 威尔逊相信他。

“我不想认为你说了谎，这就是问题所在。”威尔逊咬牙说道。“现在已经有两次—— _ 两次！ _ ——我建起那扇该死的门，而且两次都是 _ 心甘情愿 _ 。我想相信你，想与你合作，想成为你的朋友，尽管是那么不可能。但不管我想要什么，都不能改变我做的一切努力没有任何用的事实。”

“几次失败的实验就让你放弃了？你可比这更执着。”

“如果实验结果和你的假设不符，那就再试一次。如果再失败，就必须修改假设。我知道我可以信任科学，但我受够魔法了。”他将双臂交叉于胸前，神情坚定。“如果你来就是为说这些，那你可以走了。”

不，没这么简单。他还没明白。

“之前我们的步骤顺序不对。我搞错如何配合使用燃料与你的蓝图了。”他承认道。“对于要怎样使用，怎样改进它，我还有许多需要去学习和记忆的东西。”

“这能改变什么吗？如果它失败不是你的错，如果你 _ 没有 _ 利用我，那只能说明新女王接手了它，对吧？无论我们做了或能做什么，都无所谓，因为她想要的是别的东西。你真觉得换个方法就能改变这一事实？”

“不只是方法。我知道燃料能用于达成许多宏大的目标，创建传送门是其中之一。绝对有从这里出去的办法。我们 _ 必须 _ 继续尝试。”

威尔逊叹了口气，犹豫不决地放下手臂，又再次抱起。终于，“你认为有一切答案的这个地方在哪？”

希望催促着他的行动，麦斯威尔迅速取出暗影秘典，翻到他们之前一起研究的传送门那一页。转瞬即逝的皱眉似乎表明，威尔逊立即认出了它。

麦斯威尔急着解释道：“在你脚下，就是建成第一道传送门的远古文明的废墟。我们建造门的时候，似乎与这没有任何联系，但我刚刚发现，傀儡们变得更强了。秘典的指示残缺不全，但我在位时用足够多的时间明白，那些古代人拥有比我更强的力量。他们知道如何将燃料的能量最大化利用。无论他们知道什么，都一定重要到被流放时 **他们** 要取走我的记忆。”

“又是更多秘密。”威尔逊气恼地摇头。“也许那下面根本就什么都没有，所以你才不记得了，嗯？也许不过是碎石块与黑暗与更多的死亡。就连你也不知道！”他吼道，愤怒地抬起双手。

麦斯威尔的声音也抬高了。“我的记忆不完整，而不是 _ 没用 _ 。如果不是完全确信这是唯一找到答案的方法，我根本不会提出进行这样冒险的探索。”

“或许你只是绝望了。”

“我们所有人都是！”

威尔逊摆摆手。“我不是这个意思。这对你来说不只是一个逃离计划。你需要它成功，是因为你只剩这个办法了。你自己也承认——你完全依赖于燃料和它赋予你的力量。或者是你 _ 以为 _ 它赋予你的力量，如果这并非只是 **他们** 或她的思维游戏。”他突然停下这通指责，伸出手来。他是要读秘典吗？还是——？“让我看看你的手。就现在。”

麦斯威尔将秘典收回身前，保护似的用手紧握着。“不，没必要让我证明任何事。”

“你说你的傀儡更强了，也就是说你还在进行对燃料的实验，对吗？既然它现在强了这么多，那对你身体的影响呢？”

“没有疼痛也没有行动不便——即使有，持续的使用也使疼痛有所 _ 减轻 _ 。”

“这不是对我问题的回答。所以你其实是在说你既不知道，也不想知道。因为一旦看到它对你的身体造成怎样的伤害，你可能只好停止自欺欺人。”威尔逊放下了手。他看起来很沮丧，而不仅仅是气愤。

“它看起来如何不会困扰我，也不该困扰到你。”麦斯威尔说道。“燃料和 **他们** 的力量是一体的，因为这是这世界唯一的力量来源。如果我能掌握那力量，无论它来自哪里，这就是我所需的全部。总会有隐藏的副作用，但这是我们唯一的机会。”

“这不足以继续！我不能就这么盲目地跟着你关于它如何运作的记忆走。如果你不能在此时此地告诉我，这是不是你能驾驭的力量，以及绝不是 **他们** 或她在操纵你，我不可能同意为了增强那份力量和你同行。你知道，你可能甚至没办法活下来。我不能眼睁睁看着你送死。”

愤怒和失落涌上麦斯威尔的心头，恶毒的词藻升腾到口中，他厉声说道：“我死不死对你来说重要吗？至少我在 _ 试着 _ 逃脱了！”

“当然重要，因为我在乎 _ 你 _ ！”威尔逊叫道。“不管你爱不爱听，你对我来说很重要，而我不想你去死！”

破碎的语句变得无比沉重。“我不会——那不是永久的——”

“那不重要！你可能不会回到我身边！我不想你用生命冒险，只因为你认为别无他法。”他的手在身侧握成拳头。“我倒是从没期待过你明白担心自己的朋友会是什么感受。”

麦斯威尔感到自己的膝盖发软了。“你还将我看作朋友？”

威尔逊怒视着他，咬牙说道：“朋友是不会不厌其烦地彼此伤害的。”

没错，他们不会，麦斯威尔在心里承认道。他自己一直是个糟糕的朋友。而这并不是暗影的过错。那是他自己的问题。

“我不是个善良的人。”他说道。

威尔逊翻了个白眼。“是你选择不要做的，但据我所见，你完全做得到。”

“你能在一个并不值得的人身上找到许多闪光点。”他将手覆在秘典上，隐藏它们紧张的战栗。“她也是。”

“她——谁？”

“查理。我们的女王。她的名字曾是……她的名字是查理。”

威尔逊愣住了，对话题的突然转向感到震惊。“查理？你……认识她？”他脸上写满困惑，眼睛检视着，最终视线落在麦斯威尔的翻领上。“这一定与那些玫瑰有关吧。”

“我对你说过，玫瑰是制服的一部分。很久以前，她曾和我同台演出。那是她的主意——她最爱的花。在这里看到它们……对我来说是一条讯息。”

“讯息？什么讯息？”

“一个预兆。作为我狂妄自大的警醒。我在追求力量的道路上把她卷进来，深重地伤害了她；而现在持有力量的人是她。”麦斯威尔颤抖着说道。“她曾是我最好的朋友。你丢下玫瑰的的那时终于让我明白自己是多么不可原谅。她看到那一幕一定激动极了。”

威尔逊皱起眉。“你为什么不早些告诉我？”

“我不知道。”这是实话。

“即使你知道，你会告诉我吗？”

“我正在告诉你，不是吗？”他只能为现在的自己辩护。过去满是恶意和孤独的那个他可能不会。但他现在明白。这就是他能做到的全部了。

这看来没有打动威尔逊。他将重心放在脚后跟上，满脸苦涩，默不作声。麦斯威尔耐心等待他的回应，忍着不要说出恶毒的话，但他对威尔逊回答的信心正一点点消退。

当威尔逊开口时，那份信心全部崩塌了。

“我不会让发生在她身上的惨剧在我身上重演。我不会让你接着欺骗我和你自己，以至于在追寻蜃景的道路上断送我们的性命。”

那么，就是这样了。他做出了决定。

也许这样最好。

“我不希望那种未来降临到任何人身上。如果你已经下定决心，不打算和我同行，那就这样吧。我不会再问了。”

威尔逊困惑至极，嘲笑道：“就这样？劝了我一通不要轻易放弃，结果你也一样？”

麦斯威尔点点头。“我们在这个世界里彼此了解后，我才真正想尊重你的意愿。我曾经不习惯给别人拒绝我的自由，但不再会了。你做出了决定，而我会尊重你的决定。所以，不再有操纵。不再有诡计。我不会强迫你同意。”

“但这也不能阻止你离开，是吗？”

麦斯威尔叹了口气，将暗影秘典收回外套中。他尽力不让内心的空洞体现在脸上，理了理手套和领带，保持无动于衷的表情。

而与之相反，威尔逊看起来无比痛苦。

“十分感谢你的陪伴，海格斯贝瑞先生。谢谢你的友谊，即使那几乎不是我配得到的。我不会再强求你。”

“别这样，麦斯威尔。我不会原谅你的。”

麦斯威尔苦笑道：“我从一开始就不配被原谅。但这不会是你最后一次见到我。”他作出允诺。麦斯威尔闭上眼睛，不去看威尔逊恳求的神情，向前探过身去。从对方尖锐的吸气声中，他明白了威尔逊所期待的远非一道鞠躬。

“你个混蛋。”威尔逊哽咽着说道。

麦斯威尔没心情面对他。“等下次再见吧。”他说道，起身离去。

威尔逊没有叫住他。

过了好一会威尔逊才注意到那些傀儡。

麦斯威尔离开后，他全神贯注地回到手头的工作——重重凿着矿石，胸腔由于劳作而剧烈起伏。或者他是这么告诉自己的。咽喉发紧，视线模糊——都只是因为尘土和疲惫。他 _ 没事 _ 。

他从来不擅长说谎。

鹤嘴锄从手中滑落，他跪在地上。他用力揉着眼睛，直到自己看到星星而不是眼泪。

_ 咔啷！咔啷！咔啷！ _

威尔逊将脏兮兮的手从脸上移开，侧耳倾听。风声，卵石的窸窸窣窣。以及毋庸置疑，矿石被敲击的声响。

“麦斯威尔？”威尔逊的声音有些沙哑。在那样一场谈话过后，他到底还想做什么？他怎么敢像无事发生一样回来——

他猛地站起身，转向声音传来的位置，打算把一堆骂人话喷到那个混蛋脸上。但当他转过身来，嘴边的话消失得无影无踪。麦斯威尔不在那里。空无一人。只有影子。

“这算什么？”威尔逊低吼道，擦干脸上的泪痕。“你不想听，所以打发傀儡来说服我？”傀儡们没有回答，也无法回答。它们甚至没有转到威尔逊的方向。

这就是了。

威尔逊脚边散落着数不清的碎石。他盲目地拾起一块，在手中掂了掂重量。够重。会很痛的。 _ 好极了。 _

他将石块掷向最近的傀儡胸口。

石块以坚实的一击打中，令傀儡跌倒在地，丢下了它的工具，鹤嘴锄锵啷一声掉在地上。傀儡挣扎的样子只令噬咬他内心的恶意更为黑暗。他看向傀儡丢下的东西。所以那鹤嘴锄是真的了？看起来像影子，但没有像威尔逊预测的那样消失。这倒是很新鲜。

他只来得及分神片刻，因为傀儡重新站起身，拿起工具回去工作。它没有反击。另一个傀儡也没有赶来帮它。它们都彻底无视了他的存在。

“到底为什么要这样？”威尔逊质问道。“你亲自折磨我还不够，所以现在派来这些东西？出来啊，你这个懦夫！我知道你就在附近！”

虽然这么说，他也不能完全确定。荒地广袤而平坦，崎岖的地面只零星散布着石堆。他不认为麦斯威尔会没出息到藏在那后面。

那这又是哪一出？

他完全搞不明白。

第二个傀儡勤快地凿着矿石，留一堆资源在地面。威尔逊不得不承认，他们很需要那些金子。他不会傻到忽视天气已经变得多么寒冷，这段旅程很快就会变得危机四伏。不能因为愤怒就不管那些资源。但他知道把这理解为道歉的举动并不准确。无论麦斯威尔的动机是什么，它们都不会是来帮忙的。从来不会这么简单。

继续呆在原地得不到任何答案。

太阳低垂于天空。如果麦斯威尔已经走远了，那威尔逊只剩两个选项：动身去找他，或者尽可能收集资源然后回到营地。这甚至称不上是选择。

还没走出几步，一只放在肩上的手阻止了他。

“放手。”而它没有。他转动肩膀，但傀儡没有放开。另一个傀儡也看过来——它无神的黑色眼眸盯得紧紧的，停止采矿，向他逼近。他开始慌了。

他尽全力推动抓住自己的傀儡，他们两个一同倒下，但他脱身了。他挣扎着站起来，傀儡亦然。

刚站稳身子，他就遇上了不止两个，而是三个围在身旁的傀儡。两个威胁地双手持着鹤嘴锄，第三个只是将双手交叠于胸前。它拿着什么东西，但天色太暗，威尔逊也太慌乱，无法分辨出傀儡半透明皮肤下物品的形状。

在紧绷的死寂中，他等着它们再次试图抓住自己，但它们没有行动。肾上腺素的作用渐渐减退，只剩无穷的困惑。他愤怒地瞪向傀儡虚无的脸。

“让开。”他命令道。而它没有。他不知道自己是否还剩冲出重围的力气。也许有，但这些傀儡没有体力限制。荒地上无处可藏，它们能轻易抓住他。阳光渐渐消逝，如果他不能快点找到逃开它们的方法，就永远无法回到营地了。麦斯威尔到底为什么要这样？

在一阵恐惧中，威尔逊甚至开始怀疑这是不是麦斯威尔所为。如果他是对的，那些傀儡不是麦斯威尔的呢？如果那是她，或甚至是 **他们** 的呢？他很可能被杀死在这里，看着凶手无动于衷的脸。

他真希望自己不记得那是什么感觉。

第三只傀儡握着手，迈步向前，将他逼退到另外两个身前。威尔逊简直想拔腿逃跑，但当它张开手，他愣在了原地。

威尔逊眨眨眼，麻木地伸出手，接过傀儡手中的玫瑰。

一瞬间，傀儡们全部消失无踪，在寂静与寒冷中留下威尔逊孤身一人，以及他脑中无数纷繁的思绪。在那一切之上的是：为什么？为什么是玫瑰？为什么 _ 总是 _ 玫瑰？

看向花朵，他终于理解这场把戏。

是障眼法。

而他已经太迟了。

尽管一次召唤那么多傀儡令他头晕目眩，它们还是达成了他的目的，给麦斯威尔将将够的时间准备。天色几乎完全转暗，只剩最后几缕金色的夕照流连于树梢。威尔逊无论如何也不可能在夜幕降临前赶上他。即使他真的试着去追。

麦斯威尔在深渊之口犹豫着。

即使作为王，他也避讳这一处。纵然记忆残缺不全，他也知道洞窟危险至极。但无论前路多么恐怖，都有远远与之相抵的报酬。他会小心谨慎。他必须坚信，自己会活着回来。黑夜将至，他没有时间了。

背包带牢系在肩上，告别天光，麦斯威尔开始降下。


	8. 第八章

结果威尔逊差点 _没能_ 回到营地。他听到那东西的吼叫从四面八方逼近，震颤着他的耳膜，穿透他的心脏，以为自己命数将尽。但随后他看到了营地——火焰刚刚燃起，发出圣洁的光亮。在感受到怪物鼻息接近脖颈的一刹那，他终于冲进火光的保护下。

威尔逊瘫在火边，大口喘着粗气。他不在意自己在簇拥于火边的其他人眼中看起来多么精疲力竭，也不在意他们困惑的表情。他们爱想什么就想去吧；喘过这口气更重要。他将胳膊垫在身体正面，脸朝下趴在地上，就这么待着不动。

“好精彩喔。”薇洛哈哈大笑。

“你觉得他死了吗？”威尔逊没有回答，于是温蒂问道，比起担忧更多的是好奇。

维克巴顿说：“不，不，亲爱的。他还活着。我想他是故意把脸贴在草地上呼吸的。”

“用这种方法自杀可有点怪。火葬肯定更高效。”

威尔逊举起一只手，但没抬起脸。“提议否决，薇洛。”他对着地面说道。“别拿着那个打火机过来。”

“得了，你这个巨婴，”薇洛气冲冲地说道。“坐起来。”

虽然他想，但已经连一点起身的力气都没有了。过了会儿，两个人一左一右举起他的双臂，将他抬起来，翻了个面。威尔逊想，至少这样人们就能听清他的声音了。

而他胸前口袋里的玫瑰也不会再被压着了。

两个抬起他的人，伍迪和薇洛，用同样困惑的神情看着他。

“所以我猜麦斯威尔是不打算跟你回来了，嗯？”

威尔逊猛地坐起来。“你早知道他要走了？”他质问道，抖掉粘在脸上的草。“怎么你什么都没说？”

伍迪耸耸肩，尴尬地揉了揉后颈。“他不是之前说过好几次吗？我以为所有人都知道。”

威尔逊不是在问为什么伍迪没有告诉 _他_ ，而是为什么伍迪什么也没对 _麦斯威尔_ 说。但不管怎样，那也不可能改变麦斯威尔的主意。这确实不是值得争论的点。威尔逊泄气了。

如果麦斯威尔的“朋友”都不能让他留下，那仅仅一个熟人就更不可能了。

“无所谓，”他喃喃道。“麦斯威尔想怎样就怎样吧。我不在乎。”

薇洛抱起胳膊。“是吗？”她问，话里满是怀疑。“我可不买账。”

“我也同意，亲爱的。”维克巴顿附和道。

“我也是。”温蒂也跟着说。

“我应该没在问你们的意见吧。”威尔逊回敬道。

“你不用啊，傻瓜。朋友们就是这样。”薇洛翻了个白眼，拽拽他的衣袖。“和我们一起坐在火边吧，能让你振作起来的。”

“你有没有想过，可能我不想振作起来？可能我想忧郁一会。”

“但是我不让，所以起来吧您内。”

并没有选择的余地，威尔逊被伍迪和薇洛拎起来拽到火边，然后一屁股坐在地上。伍迪友善地拍了拍他的背，薇洛坐在他身边。这感觉不错。他感到心中的一些怨气消散了。

温蒂打破了这段惬意的沉默。她试探地问道：“为什么麦斯威尔离开会让你这么失落？摆脱造成你这么多痛苦的人，对你来说难道不是解脱吗？”

威尔逊叹了口气，将双膝在胸前抱得更紧些。“这不—— _他_ 不是那样的。不再是了。没有王座向他灌输那些幻象，他其实是个很不错的人。而且我想他可能也开始发觉了。”

“他能成为的样子能弥补他曾经做过的事吗？”她追问道。

威尔逊沉思地盯着火焰。“我觉得他不总是个糟糕的人。”

“不总是，但曾经是。这还不够吗？”

“如果他曾做过的事足以令人谴责他，那他现在做的应该足以作为赎罪了，不是吗？”

“一次善举并不能弥补他过去造成的所有伤害。”

“不只一次！他——他是个不同的人了。或者说他在试着成为一个不同的人。这难道不够让他得到一个试图赎罪的 _机会_ 吗？”

温蒂没被说服。“救赎不是能被一点无私之举换来的东西。”

薇洛大声抱怨：“呃，哲学太无聊啦——你们两个都只是在绕圈子。”

她站起身，又往火里扔了根木头，尽管还没必要。火焰热烈地高高燃起，随后平静下来。她看起来很满足，并因此分散了对谈话的注意力。没人阻止她，即使她离火只有几寸远。

伍迪向温蒂皱了皱眉，但女孩一点也没有因这严厉的表情胆怯。他摸摸自己的胡须。“温蒂，之前不是你说他会让我们看到他的本色吗？这又是怎么回事？”

她和善地向他点点头。“对于要不要原谅麦斯威尔，我已经做出了自己的决定。这就是我想说的；要由我们每个人自己来做出决定。也包括麦斯威尔在内。”

威尔逊一下泄气了，闷闷不乐地将头放在膝上。她是对的，他不能替所有人做决定。但这也不能阻止他试图说服他们。“我也已经做了自己的决定。我想给他机会。”

“那最好随他去，不是吗？那是他的抉择，是他的道路，就像曾经一样。”

“但那 _不是_ ！”威尔逊高声说。“他是在自杀，而他自己明白！”

温蒂心不在焉地低声回应。“确实，”她赞同道，无视了威尔逊听到这话时痛苦的神情。“但并不像通常意义上那么可怕。在死亡并非永久的世界里，那又有什么关系？和阿比盖尔的死亡不一样。他会回来的。”

“他会回来——就像我第一次遇见他，完全忘记我们迄今为止共同完成的一切。”

维克巴顿清了清嗓子。她补充道：“威尔逊，既然他能学会一次，那么也能学会第二次。而且这次重担不再会落到你一人的肩上。”她语气严厉，看向威尔逊的表情却很和蔼。威尔逊将头在手臂里埋得更深了。

“不只是这样。也许他能从头来过，但我不想。我不想让他忘掉哪怕一点点。”头埋在胳膊里，他更轻声地说道：“我不想让他忘记我。”

人们因为这通告白安静下来。并非出于尴尬，而只是出于沉思。哪怕说他有些自私——只因为他选择原谅麦斯威尔，并不意味着他们都要赞同他——他也全然不在意。无论如何，如果麦斯威尔不在这里，那一切都毫无意义。

“所以你是要去追他还是怎样？”

威尔逊抬起头，看到薇洛在向他微笑。

“我甚至不知道该从哪找起。”他承认道。“洞穴的入口可能在任何地方。”

“不是任何地方——如果他想在天黑前到达，那一定是附近能在几小时内走到的范围。我们当然可以帮上这种程度的忙。”维克巴顿说。

伍迪赞同地点点头。“我们所有人一起在早上搜索，能覆盖更大的范围。你觉得那根树枝能自己撑过一晚上吗？”

威尔逊环视人群，发现他们都在等着他的回应。他露出一道犹豫的微笑。“他最好能。如果有必要的话，我会把他救活的。”

即使可能只是光影带来的错觉，但威尔逊发誓，他看到温蒂笑了。

天光透过顶层裂隙照亮了洞穴入口，在麦斯威尔放下绳子后，足以照明他降落的那片灰黄色草地。这里没有吹动干枯草叶的微风，令他的一举一动显得尤为刺耳。最好不要久留。

要事要紧。

他缓缓走出草地与来自上方的光亮——走入延伸至远处的黑暗。一路上，他收集起脚下的树枝，时不时停下将高草的草叶编成细绳，将它们捆在一起。采完草后，他踏入自己胆量所及最远的暗处。正如他所料，荧光花蛰伏的球果在他接近时欢迎似的活跃起来，闪烁着蓝白的荧光。他摘下一颗荧光果，放入刚刚编织的框架中。这应该能用作灯笼。

应该足以阻止 **他们** 接近。

现在有了灯笼的陪伴，麦斯威尔在黑暗中选中一点，开始前进。洞窟死寂得犹如墓穴。蝙蝠时不时出现于他的前路上，但他没被拖住多久，便很快遇到了与之前遍布崎岖石路与蜘蛛巢穴所不同的地形。

兔人的村庄照明昏暗，但与麦斯威尔担忧的不同，并非完全被黑暗笼罩。恐怕是由于照亮了散布于构造相似的小屋间那些胡萝卜田的阳光。便捷的食物。他会记着以备后用。

虽然知道最好别随身带着任何肉类接近兔人——幸好他还记得这点——他仍不乐意在视野一片黑的情况下探索它们的碎石路。在进入它们的领地时，他依然带着灯笼，只是以防万一，但庞然野兽们并未阻拦他。有几只向他的光源抬起头，它们血红的眼睛在黑暗中闪耀，犹如烧得滚烫的煤块。他迅速前进。

他漫无目的地在小村庄中行走，希望能找到什么唤醒自己记忆或能指引方向的东西。但他很快就来到了它们营地的边缘，全然不知该去向何处。尊严催他继续前进。而他的胃催他回头。

也许就一两根胡萝卜吧。

他暂且熄灭灯，偷偷摸摸潜回他之前见到有胡萝卜田的一间小屋前。一只兔人在踩实的小路上看向他，眨眨眼，这时麦斯威尔才意识到熄灭灯光是件多么荒谬的举动——这样又不能阻止那些生物在黑暗中注意到他。它被好奇心驱使，接近过来，麦斯威尔站直身子，好像自己没被刚好逮个正着似的。

那只大过头的白兔鼻子毛茸茸的，牙齿大得令人心惊，它俯下身。如此接近，麦斯威尔能闻到它呼吸中的腐臭和它皮毛上的泥土，但野兽嗅他时，他还是尽可能一动不动。

它满意地向后跳去。“闻着不错。”它说道，用明亮的红眼睛睨视着他。“为什么来？”

“我无意冒犯，”麦斯威尔诚恳地说——希望听起来可信。“只是需要一点帮助。”

兔人将头歪向一边。“问路？”

麦斯威尔勉强忍住了扶额的冲动。要从这些最多只有四个字的句子里问出他想要的信息，也只能靠老天帮忙了。

“是的，我是来问路的。你知不知道通向远古城市的路？”

“城市？”它蓬松的耳朵抖了一下。“只有村子。”

“不是 _你们这些_ ……人的城市。我说的城市几世纪前就在这里。他们有惊人的科技和庞大的知识体系。建筑可能已经沦为废墟，但它们的遗迹应该还完好无损。”

兔人张开血盆大口打了个大大的哈欠。麦斯威尔再次努力忍住因反感而瑟缩的冲动，以防冒犯他的同伴。“想不出来。”

“真不知道我何苦费事来问。”麦斯威尔抱怨道，摇摇头。他能期待从这种拟人道具身上问出什么？还是最好自己去找吧。他转身准备离开。

“全知。”

他停下了。“什么？”

“全知。”它重复道，在原地不耐烦地跳着。“知道一切。”

“行吧。全知知道一切。”麦斯威尔缓慢而清晰地说道，好像希望能通过重复理解清楚，或是能促使那个兔科动物详细解释似的。野兽似乎并没有这个打算。他叹了口气。“听着，我没时间来这一套。你能不能指个路？”

兔人更加急躁地跳动着，凑到他脸上，吓得他退后几步，差点踩上胡萝卜叶。“前，前，右，前。全知。”

“好啦，好啦！往前是吧？那我就走这边了。真是多谢你 _帮忙_ 。”

兔人对这句嘲讽毫无反应，友好地嘟囔了句“回见”，然后跳走了。它刚转过身，麦斯威尔就赶忙将白毛从他西服袖子上掸下来。他到底为什么要创造这些东西？真恶心。只有透过怀旧的玫瑰色滤镜才让他居然曾经觉得这些畜生 _可爱_ 。

离开前，麦斯威尔不怀好意地拔光了它的胡萝卜。

雪。

一切都被皑皑白雪覆盖。

威尔逊鄙夷地望向广阔的白色平原——和昨天一样毫无特征的土地，只消看那些他之前还没来得及捡起的物资形成的雪堆就能明白。大雪掩埋了一切，将地表染成一片炫目的纯白。如果说之前想找到正确的陷洞已经够难了，那现在简直是难上加难。

韦博向他喊话：“有进展吗，威尔逊？”

“没有，都是普通的石头。”威尔逊皱着眉头说道，焦躁地调整了一下背包带。“你那儿怎样？”

“没。我们去蜘蛛巢问了，但它们什么也不知道，而且这么早被叫起来有点起床气。”韦博抱歉地说。“所以我们接着往前走，但因为遇到高鸟不得不停下了。”他用小爪子挠了挠自己毛茸茸的身体，威尔逊执意让他带在身上的斧子在对比下看起来大得有些滑稽。他胸口和小臂的毛发是有些奇怪的灰色。“下这么大雪很难找到东西。”

“没关系，麦斯威尔走的应该不是那条路，我不觉得他能在短时间内穿过那么多蜘蛛巢。咱们最好绕回森林附近然后往东走，也许能和其他人汇合。”

“好。我们可能也不该走得离营地太远，外面真的好冷。”韦博说，不自在地搓了搓胳膊。威尔逊挑起一根眉毛，韦博解释道：“雪不肯掉下来。”

威尔逊蹲下来以便仔细查看韦博的褪色。“我觉得这不是雪，可能是你的毛在变白。”

“哦！”他叫道，头上的蜘蛛臂因为兴奋蜷起来，笑着检查自己。“希望我们都能这样，这还有点可爱呢！”

威尔逊被逗乐了，亲切地拍拍蜘蛛男孩的头。“确实，而且还能帮你在雪里藏身。”他思考了一下，然后努力不去想那孩子需要在雪里孤身一人躲避些什么。这不是个好想法，却很实际。这不是他们度过的第一个冬天。他想象中的情景很可能在之前哪次轮回里发生过。

威尔逊脑海中浮现出某次被活活冻死的可怖回忆。那时他也是孤身一人。那是种漫长得骇人的死法。过于孤独。没人应该孤零零地死去。

回忆径自闯入，但无需费心去猜为何威尔逊的脑中为何唯独被这种死法占据。麦斯威尔说过他记得死前所受的折磨，不是吗？只有痛苦，却记不住任何有用的东西。残留的记忆里没什么能让威尔逊找到拯救他的方法，也没什么能阻止那些令人毛骨悚然的想法冒出头来。 **他们** 的残忍简直无懈可击。

“那是烟吗？”

沉浸在思绪中的威尔逊被吓了一跳。韦博拽着他的袖子，指向树林。白顶树梢之上升起一团不祥的黑云。绝对是烟。是伍迪和薇洛先去搜索森林的，而这可不太妙。

威尔逊牵起韦博空着的那只手。无论是为了安慰韦博还是他自己都无所谓。韦博很乐意同样紧紧握回他的手，驱散了他心中的寒意。

“看吧，我就说 _没事的_ 。这不是吸引到他们的注意力了吗？”

“想这样你也用不着放火烧了整个树林啊！”

伍迪看起来心烦意乱，而薇洛背对他，抱着双臂；这种富有防御性的姿势最有可能是为了表示漠不关心。

“我没有！那只是个 _灌木丛_ ，也离其他树很远——比较远。而且雪让其他东西那么潮湿，很难点着。不管怎么说，这成功了！”她向刚刚走进树林的威尔逊和韦伯热情地招手，“所以你就别抱怨啦。”

上述的灌木丛现在只是一团围了圈溶雪的焦黑灰烬。威尔逊的目光从这株死气沉沉的植物转到他活蹦乱跳的朋友们身上，宽慰地叹了口气。“你们有人受伤吗？”

“当然没有，事态完全在我的掌控范围内。”薇洛说。

伍迪大笑道：“绝对 _不在_ ，你这个小魔头！”

薇洛威胁地举起拳头。“想打架吗，先生？我绝对能给你点颜色看看。”

伍迪看向她，欲言又止。“算了，我可不想和人互殴。”比起对其他人，他更像是对自己的斧子说道：“而且你也知道，她这个人绝对会把整片地方烧光的。”

“要干掉你用不着耍手段，大脚兽！”

“你怎么——！”

威尔逊不耐烦地打了个响指，在事态发展得更离谱前打断了这场争论。“各位！你们是找到什么了吗？”

“哦，对了。”薇洛放下拳头。“我们觉得找到正确的陷洞了。有条伸下去的绳子，但不是我们任何人放的。”

啊，感谢星辰。“能带我去那里吗？离这近不近？”

“没问题，超近的！所以我觉得把你们叫过来会比去找你们快得多。”

“也快不了多少。”伍迪抱怨道。

“呃，反正我的主意更好。”她耸耸肩。“去那儿最快的路怎么走？”

伍迪有点气，但没有发作。他走在人群前一挥手。“跟我来。”

随着伐木工的足迹，小队很快从捷径在树林中穿行，最终来到一片古怪的砂石地貌。这块地皮中间散落着碎石，还有一个地洞。洞口有一小块凸起，绳子由此延伸至深处。威尔逊咽了口口水。

伍迪重重拍了拍他的肩。“该带的东西都带了吗？”

威尔逊坚定地点点头。“我尽可能准备充足了。”

“很好。去把那个呆子完整地带回来，好吧？”薇洛笑道。威尔逊仍严肃得令人不安。她担忧地问：“嘿，你真不用我们和你一起吗？”

“不用了，你们应该和大伙一起。没必要让我们都在地下送命。毕竟如果回来时失去了记忆，还需要拜托你们把常识敲回我脑子里。”

她笑了。“不用担心，这我绝对能行。”

她的笑声也让处于焦虑中的威尔逊笑了：“谢谢你，薇洛。能指望你真好。”

“等等！别忘了你的斧子！”韦伯焦急地将斧子塞到威尔逊手里。“你会比我更需要它的！”

威尔逊点点头，迅速将它放在背包里，斧子占据了他背包宝贵的空间。比起普通的斧子，他可能更需要一个鹤嘴锄，但如果这能让男孩放心，他是没法拒绝那孩子的。“谢谢你这么为我着想。”他尽可能使人安心地说道。

韦伯紧张地把双爪扣在一起，然后展开，给了威尔逊一个大大的拥抱。“请一定要小心。”

威尔逊同样紧紧抱住他。“我会的，我保证。咱们很快就能再见，好吗？”

韦伯露出锐利的小牙齿，淡淡地笑了。“好。”

朋友们围在他身边。尽管相识时间尚短，但他十分感谢他们的陪伴。如果一切顺利，希望能很快和他们重聚。他吸了口气，“那么，在此一举了。”随后降下。

威尔逊落到地面，高草碰到了他的下巴。他站起身，环视四周，无论何方都只有深不见底的黑暗。他抬头看向洞口，但落下的光太过耀眼，无法让人看清外面。不再有鼓励的面庞——从此处开始，他只能指望自己了。

他察看脚下，注意到了散落的草叶。如果麦斯威尔也在同一个地方落下，那他一定会先走出这片草地。线索不多，但至少有开头了。威尔逊沿被采过草茎的方向前进，直到痕迹消失，接着跟随麦斯威尔在泥地上留下的鞋印。

应该和追踪无尾象没什么区别，威尔逊想道。只是麦斯威尔这种轻量级生物足迹要淡得多。威尔逊只需确保自己不要太仓促。莽撞只会让他送命。这也就意味着他需要一个比火炬更好的光源。

威尔逊接近阳光边界，目光所及的鞋印处，他隐约看到 _有什么东西_ 在几步远的地方发出亮光。虽然威尔逊像只被吓着的无眼鹿一样僵在原地，但它没有接近。片刻后，他小心翼翼地一点点挪过去。当近得几乎碰到时，植物——那是株植物，弹簧似的蜷曲着——活跃了起来。花朵发出耀眼的光，威尔逊试探地摘了一支，捧在手心。

球果的光芒在被采下后依然明亮。他回头望向那片高草丛，眯起眼睛。也许……

他有主意了。

_前，前，右，前。_

不是什么明了的指向，也没提到该走多久、在哪里转向，因此麦斯威尔只能沿着他被推上的那条小路走下去。他觉得自己应该能看出来什么时候需要右转。

小路并不怎么能称得上是条“路”，倒不如说是那些大型兔科动物踩出的辙，甚至比乡间小道还难以辨识。很多时候有些脚印踏出主道，却又在没多远处消失无踪。麦斯威尔只得回到原路，重新开始。

再一次。

再一次。

唯一帮助他辨识道路的是兔人们固有的种植习性，它们自己的农场，以及原生作物：蘑菇树。多谢大自然的光合作用，麦斯威尔得以便利地收集用于补充提灯的荧光花。

蘑菇树林深处，浑身是毛、长有尖牙的怪物在它们的巢穴间飞快跑动着。在静寂的水滴回声中，他能听到它们在黑暗里的抓挠与嘶嘶低吼声。兔人们高大健壮，绝对不是什么可以正面对决的敌人，因此洞穴蜘蛛与其他生物会远离它们的道路。但麦斯威尔在行走时感到许多双眼睛紧盯着自己。他将暗影秘典放在随手可及之处。

终于，仿佛走了几世纪，他来到悬崖边，面前分开两条大相径庭的道路。右侧是一条满是兔子足迹的小径，点缀着荧光花。那显然是正确的道路，麦斯威尔的注意力却被左侧吸引：延伸的黑暗，只被地面鲜红色血管似的裂纹微微照亮。这让他……有些不适。也很在意。

但他走了右边。

他沿着照亮的小径行走，直到看见一间熟悉的兔屋轮廓，被茂盛的紫色蕨叶与高大的青色胡萝卜叶包围着。但视野内没有一个活物。不管他需要找的是谁，或什么东西，它目前似乎都不在。他由于浪费时间叹了口气，但无论看起来希望多么渺茫，他都不能错过任何可能找到答案的机会。

他举着灯笼，想找到回分岔路口的小径，但就在此刻，他看到黑暗中一对红色的光点。他停下脚步，缓缓转过身。光在他身后明亮地闪耀着。然后眨了眨眼。

“是谁？”他质问道，希望自己听起来比心里更勇敢。

“麦斯威尔。”一个粗哑的嗓音说道。

麦斯威尔怀疑地眯起眼。“是我，”他回答道。“但你是哪位？”

“为什么来？”它反问道。和他之前在地下的对话没什么两样。它发出一声警告的低吼。“回去。”

只是个兔人，不过如此。麦斯威尔从口袋里掏出几根之前顺手摸的胡萝卜，递了出去。友好的表示。“无意冒犯，我只是需要一些帮助。”

兔人动动身子，嗅了嗅，小心地蹦上前。随着它接近光源，麦斯威尔得以仔细检视它。在他看来，这只的样子和其他家伙别无不同。可能毛更脏些。早已愈合的伤疤旁零零散散散布着缺少毛发的斑块。它很警觉，留心着它的同类没能发现的事物。这让他有了兴趣。

“不用帮助，需要感觉。”兔科动物嘟囔道。但它还是接过了胡萝卜，吃完后既没有离开，也没再驱赶麦斯威尔。他把这当作自己可以说下去的信号。

“啊，感谢星辰，咱们终于从四字回复进步了。”他夸道。“开了个好头。”兔人一言不发，红色眼睛直直盯着他。麦斯威尔虽然犹豫，但还是试探着问道：“全知？”

它的耳朵动了动。“是我。”

“是其他……人让我来你这的。”他鄙夷地向小径一挥手。

全知俯身嗅了嗅他，好像能从他的气味闻出来意似的。“旧王。旧王求问。”好吧，也许它确实能。

“是的，我想要答案。我想问之前在此的古代人的事。你知道通往他们城市的路吗？”

“不想。没有国王。旧王不见。”

更多迂回的废话。麦斯威尔厉声说道：“我 _知道_ 它在这里，只是不知道在 _哪_ 。现在把你知道的都告诉我！”

然而兔人并没被他吓到。它露出巨大的门牙，在地上重重跺脚，提醒麦斯威尔他的处境。麦斯威尔懊悔地退了几步。他不会再忘乎所以了。

“君王不再。”兔人果断地说道。“黄金。还有暗影。没有国王。无人生还。”

麦斯威尔在开口前遏制住自己的气恼，用与自己内心完全相反的冷静声音问道：“黄金？”

“黄金之城。暗影之城。一样。”

“我不明白。”

“金化为影。”全知回答道。不过和它的同胞不同，在麦斯威尔无法理解时，它并没变得焦躁，甚至乐于助人地说道：“跟来。”

麦斯威尔并没如心里所想那样继续争论，而是说了声“好吧”，回到他来时的路。他无法通过和这些生物互动再得到更多信息。现在这点很清楚了。也许给他上了关于不要期待其他任何东西的一课

他还是最好找到自己的路。

他退回分岔路口，崖边那条没走过的道路狭窄而蜿蜒。鲜红的裂纹引领着道路。麦斯威尔数次不得不在摇摇欲坠的岩石上稳住自己，但他仍强迫自己前进。直到他停下来歇口气，才注意到有些不对劲。静寂中有电流声。

低语。声音过于微弱，他无法听出语句。以阴谋似的语调道出的秘密。暗影。

麦斯威尔缓缓单膝跪下，用修长的手指掩住灯笼的光。刚好让它黯淡些，以便确认他的猜想。他的眼睛用片刻适应黑暗，但随后看到了自己畏惧的事物。暗影从愤怒的红色裂隙中升腾起来，宛如地狱之火的烟尘。燃料化形为熟悉的破碎生物，带着邪恶的笑容与扭曲的躯体。他—— **_他们_ **。

演出的观众。

麦斯威尔匆忙站起身，亮出灯笼。暗影们没有接近他，而他感到毫无理由地松了口气。他还没被击倒。要想让他崩溃，单单几个心灵游戏可不够格。 **他们** 也很明白这点。 **他们** 很可能在期待着。

有什么一闪而过，令他注目。巨大的物体，在他刚走进时无法看到，但被操纵而看到暗影后，他现在能看得清清楚楚。他知道这并非巧合，但还是举起灯笼检视。

面前是堆积如山的黄金。

不。他踏近一步。根本不是金子。

矿石在灯笼的光下明晰地闪耀着—— _如同黄金_ ——是铥。正如黄金之于电力，如果能正确地操纵，铥能成为黑暗能量的绝佳导体。黄金之城。暗影之城。跟随血管，便能找到废墟。他十分确定。

他迅速用包里的材料制出一把鹤嘴锄，用噩梦燃料将它们熔在一起。他的傀儡顺从地升起，动身开凿铥矿山。矿石碎片如雨般落在他脚下，但他并未从拆毁的巨石上移开视线。

又一个陷洞。从中飘来温暖的风——与他所知的潮湿凉爽的洞穴形成鲜明对比。他向下窥视，却不见一物。无所谓。这就是他要走的路。他身后的暗影幸灾乐祸地嘶嘶作响，发出哭嚎。他无视了它们的劝诱。

他从背包中抽出为此省下的绳子，解开背包的带扣，收集起尽可能多的铥矿——至于用途他之后自会发现。灯笼更难固定在背带上了，但不得不如此。单手从绳子上降下太难了，而傀儡的手已经被工具占满。

他将绳子拴在洞口。暗影们欢欣地邪笑，催他上前。 _这是正确的道路。只要再深一点点，就有他苦苦寻找的全部答案。_

麦斯威尔对自己点点头。他知道，这是正确的道路。这是唯一的道路。而他已经走了这么远。

暗影们笑着。

_继续前进吧。_


	9. 第九章

洞穴深层的空气潮湿而凝重，如同雪茄的烟雾充盈着麦斯威尔的肺部，浓得发腻，又让人无比怀念，令他每次吸气都伴随着胸腔的阵痛。

之前放下的绳子高高延伸向洞顶无尽的黑暗，爬回去肯定难得要命。他从背包带上解下提灯，将其高高举起。目之所及并无能用来指引方向的东西，也就是说他在找到另一处铥矿的痕迹前只能像没头苍蝇一样四处乱转。好极了。

_ 嘭！ _

在上一层召唤的影子出现于他身侧，手里仍拿着鹤嘴锄。麦斯威尔眯着眼睛检视它。之前在上层见到的暗影生物——是从地面的裂隙中生成的，要作出它们也可能出现在这一层的推测在情理之中。现在教唆的低语可疑地消失无踪，岩石间也不见红色裂隙，只有他和傀儡。但他知道他们很可能仍在窥视着。

他决定从来的方向径直向前走，直到尽头。这是项漫长的任务，在岩架和深渊间小心翼翼地前行。道路当中时不时闯入普通蜘蛛与吐网蜘蛛，但他重新利用暗影矿工的燃料与尖锐的燧石，新生的斗士便将它们一一除尽，而他也得以前行。

一切麻烦都被迅速解决，轻而易举，以至于有些可疑。

这段旅程无论如何都不该如此轻松。由他在王座上所记得的，他本该每分每秒都在为自己的生存挣扎。但与预期相比，现在的处境简直算是散步。要不是情况紧急，他甚至觉得这能说是愉快。

走得越深，刺骨的寒气越是慢慢褪去。蒸汽从气孔中泵出，在他四周哀嚎，盖住他前进的脚步声。这些气孔时不时发出极其微弱的红光，但并无暗影随之出现。

麦斯威尔在蜘蛛巢和石笋间穿行，不时发现别的物件——这儿一口破碎的锅子，那儿一块石砖——直到洞穴地表变为带裂纹的地砖。他眯起眼睛，想确认道路延伸到多远处。要说那是条路肯定太宽了，也就是说，那想必是某种特殊地貌。他一定是在接近了。

麦斯威尔高举着提灯，小心行进，傀儡紧随其后。沿路高耸的石柱向上延伸至他的光源无法照亮之处，其上的雕刻腐朽破败，露出巨石间灰泥与宝石样的脉络。那些脉络在灯光照耀下闪耀着紫红，麦斯威尔抚过它的表面。他好奇那是什么材料，而为什么他们如此多的建筑似乎都由此造成。

触感与铥矿石不同，这一种仿佛在沉眠。这时，不远处的东西吸引了他的注意力。

另一个建筑——一座雕像——全然由已经失去光泽的铥矿建成，在一圈破碎的红紫色地砖间高耸地伫立着。纪念之地。麦斯威尔注意到雕像身着长袍，手持权杖，既然雕刻它的人们带有如此敬意，那么它想必是大学者或圣徒之类的雕像；好像这丑陋畸形的造物能模仿他们崇拜之物似的。比起人更像是寄生虫。燃料之子，尖刺外壳包裹的背部高高隆起，而昆虫样的躯体向内蜷曲。一度骄傲的种族，如今只沦为对庄严的嘲讽。

他们被贪婪蒙蔽了双眼，如此盲信。麦斯威尔因嫌恶转过头去。他对他们的屈服感到反胃，同样因了解他们为何屈服而感到羞耻。

但这不是当前要紧之事，他不能让自己分心。正是这番痛苦的自省，使这项使命对他而言简直是天造地设。给予他这份洞察力的自私也将成为他解救其他生存者的理由。无论如何，他必须让这份残酷值得。

天啊，威尔逊让他变成了一个如此有血有肉的人。同理心是所有情感中最为险恶的一种。

他简要掠过暗影秘典的书页，却既没有从中找到有关古代雕像的信息，也没有他迄今为止遇到的任何建筑的信息。他对每一页都了如指掌，却难免仍期待能找到解释这一处的哪怕一句话或一张图示。书中唯一提到古代人的地方只模糊地描述了他们的造物。铥矿被制成物品与服装，他只能猜测它们的用途。带刺的棍棒当然不言自明，但刻有眼睛的护符又会起什么作用呢？

他提醒自己别想太多。外表往往具有欺骗性，而燃料中蕴含的魔力足以赋予物品巨大的力量。让铥矿石作为媒介，使用后作用自会明白。如果找不到，那就创造一种用途。他只需相信燃料的力量。

麦斯威尔将背包放在一块破碎的石板上，将提灯置于其上，制成一个简陋的工作台。他从包里取出陷洞中凿出的铥矿石，像掷铅心骰子一样将矿石碎片丢在台面上。接着，他放下噩梦燃料，静心等待。

燃料在蓝白的灯光下扭曲嘶吼，麦斯威尔带着敬畏看那燃料主动搜寻铥矿碎片并将其熔在一起，使之成为一个整体。这一过程完成后，出现了一枚硬币，大致与他握紧的拳头相当，一只眼睛刻于其上，凝视着他。

他试探着碰触，在指尖下感受到一种有节奏的律动。徽章带着温度，如心脏般搏动着。与自麦斯威尔踏入废墟起就感受到的能量相同，不过是被放大了。平和而迟缓。

麦斯威尔将硬币放在背心的胸前口袋中，透过精细的布料，他能轻易感受到能量的共鸣。徽章在某种程度上与废墟有所调和。他不确定是通过什么方式，但相信自己会随着时间发现。他拾起背包与提灯，继续前行，脚步跟随着搏动的节奏。

_ 咚。咚。咚。咚-咚。咚-咚。 _

脉搏加速，有如警告。

他也随之加快了步伐。

威尔逊认为矿工帽简直是个绝好的主意。光亮足以强到看清四周，也解放了他的双手。这项发明使追寻麦斯威尔的脚步变得简单的多，那看似漫不经心的足迹也许甚至是有意绕开了许多蛰伏于黑暗中的怪物。

威尔逊确实有理由洋洋自得——直到他在一片巨大脚印的海洋间彻底跟丢了麦斯威尔的足迹。

“兔子？”威尔逊揣度道。他以前确实半开玩笑地猜测过兔人王国的存在，但完全没期待真能 _ 找到它 _ 。这些变异的啮齿动物简直大得离谱！与地表那些长触须的兔子大相径庭。正如对这里大部分奇异生物一样，他渴望了解更多。他好奇兔人和兔子的内部构造会不会很不同。他总是能找到答案的，用科学的力量。和一把剃刀。

_ 集中 _ 。

一只兔人向他的方向抬起头，耳朵抽动着，鲜红的双目闪闪发光，但没过一会便无趣地转过头。可能它们并不凶暴？像猪人那样是中立生物。因此只要威尔逊别越界，他应该能避免同时对付一整群。那岂不是好极了——那些毛茸茸的嘴巴说不定只是看似可怕。

威尔逊沿着村落边界行走，高大的兔屋与稀疏的胡萝卜田间 _ 全然不见 _ *——他想到这里笑出了声——麦斯威尔的踪迹。他必须找到新的线索，但想知道麦斯威尔去往了哪个方向简直不可能。

他搓搓胳膊，想暖和些；不是因为紧张。绝对不是。洞穴中不用担心下雪，但潮湿的空气还是将他的皮肤冻得刺痛。不能就这么傻站着。必须继续前行，不然他就得冒着失去更多时间的风险找个地方生火了。麦斯威尔已经起了头；威尔逊不能让他们间的差距越拉越大。

他下定决心，鼓起勇气走近最近的兔人。

“你好，抱歉打扰你，但我想可能得麻烦你问下—— _ 住手，等等，你要干什么 _ ”威尔逊尖叫道，立刻对自己的决定感到后悔。

被他叫住的兔人蹦到他面前，只用有力的几跳便跨过了可观的距离。威尔逊连忙后退，却因为惊慌被自己绊倒在地。兔人弯下它庞大的身躯，深吸一口气，冰冷的鼻子和脏兮兮的胡须几乎贴到威尔逊脸上。

接着向后跳去。

“闻着不错。”

威尔逊眨掉被口臭熏出来的眼泪。“嗯，谢谢？”

兔人焦躁不安地皱了皱鼻子。“为什么来？”

“哦，对了。”他站起身，扶正帽子。“我在找人。你有没有见过其他来这边的人类？”

兔子能作出嘲笑的表情吗？如果可以，那这只刚刚一定有。“指路？算了。”

“我不是在问路，只问是你有没有见过一个人类。”

“人类。算了。全知。”

“听着，讲点道理，这只是个是或不是的问题。”威尔逊停了一下，思考片刻。“嗯，我倒是可能会在这个问题之后问路。但是不管怎样我还没有。”

“算了。跟花。”野兽对他说。没等他回答，它便跺跺巨大的脚爪，头猛地顶向威尔逊胸口。他一时难以呼吸，回过神来发现自己给撞到了一条路上，倒地喘着粗气时，半暗的荧光花活跃起来。

他抬起头，以为会看到那只兔人——实际上凶暴得很！——追过来，但它只是向他昂起头。威尔逊缓缓起身，揉着自己发痛的肋骨。红色眼睛紧紧盯向他，威尔逊的视线在那双眼睛和四周的荧光花间游移，有些仍黯淡地发着光；道路被它们点亮。一定是这样了。

花朵尚在发光，也就意味着最近一定被某人激活过。可能是兔人，但也可能是麦斯威尔。无论如何，麦斯威尔应该不会在这种寒酸的地方久留。

“跟着花。”威尔逊喃喃自语。兔人不耐烦地向前跳了一步，催威尔逊快些动身。“我知道！我知道啦！这就去！”

他飞快沿着小路奔跑，甩掉这位讨厌的向导。即使没有荧光花，这条路本身也相当好走。但道路两侧不时出现被摘掉球果的荧光花，让威尔逊确认这就是麦斯威尔走的路。兔人具有出色的夜视力，不需要光亮。一定是麦斯威尔。

威尔逊尽快赶路，只是偶尔采下荧光果或在蘑菇树前停留。蘑菇无法延缓饥饿的到来——但如果实在没办法了肯定来点也没问题。总比没得吃要好。大概。

遇到小路的分岔时，他面临一个艰难的抉择。被激活过的荧光花点亮了一侧道路，兔人也告诉他要跟着花朵，但另一侧的道路漆黑一片，显然是错误选项，但 _ 一定 _ 会是麦斯威尔走的路。只是威尔逊运气好。

“为什么来？”

他刚要踏上那条路，就在惊讶中猛地转过身来。这些巨兽怎能如此安静？它到底从哪来的？

那只莽撞的兔人好奇地昂起头。“麦斯威尔？”

威尔逊倒吸一口凉气。“什么？”

“为什么来？”

“不，不，我听到这句了。麦斯威尔？你见过他吗？”他没打算浪费时间多问为什么这只兔人会知道他的名字。“拜托，我需要找到他。”

“寻找非王。”

“我完全搞不懂你想说什么。”

“救他？”兔人没有解释，反而提问道。

“是的，我在尽力去救。”威尔逊痛苦地说。“我需要帮助。”

“光。用光。”

“我当然得用光了；这里黑得伸手不见五指。”

“用暗影。用光。”兔人继续说道。“在大门处。”

威尔逊停下来，尽可能去理解。“大门。门还在？”

原来如此。这就是麦斯威尔想在下面找到的。并非断壁残垣或深埋的遗迹，他在追寻最初的传送门。他们一起修建第二扇门时，威尔逊研读过暗影秘典中有关大门的内容不下十数次。这不会成功的。麦斯威尔一定也知道，不是吗？

“我要怎么去那里？”威尔逊追问。

兔人只是简单地答道：“跟着他走。”

“啊！”威尔逊懊恼地扶额。“够了！再见！”他喊道，走上那条他认定的道路。

无论是否徒劳无功，威尔逊都聪明到能独自找到一条出路。用逻辑。而现在他的逻辑高喊着那条险峻崎岖、满是罅隙的道路只会通向更多麻烦，当然也就是麦斯威尔会走的方向。因此他毫无畏惧地跟上前。

如果这就是它会引领的方向，他会亲自将麦斯威尔从 **他们** 的魔爪中夺回来。

地狱般的裂隙笑得更为狰狞了。

大地开始颤抖，紧接着，麦斯威尔听到尖啸声。

口袋中的徽章紧随着撼动地面与岩壁的震颤咚咚作响，顷刻间，黑暗被一片火海淹没。废墟由内而外，高至梁柱，下至地表，全部闪耀着火红。随着震动加剧，地面上的裂隙迸裂开来，碎石从穹顶如雨般纷纷落下。但在这一切令人晕眩的嘈杂里，最糟的是那些涌入他耳中的尖叫。

它们的哀嚎如此凄厉。麦斯威尔的视线模糊不清，猛地倒向一侧，背包与提灯掉落在地。他急切地想捡起它们，但动摇他的力量不由分说。他的双目被那热度灼烧，视野中的轮廓模糊成红色的纹路。即使提灯也被淹没在光中。

梦魇从那道光中袭来。

瘦骨嶙峋的暗影们融成怪异的身形，彼此吞噬融合，争夺着主导权。麦斯威尔跌跌撞撞地退后。它们从他四周地砖的缝隙与石雕的碎片中汩汩流出。喋喋不休，凄声尖叫的集群。他不可能压制住它们，只能想法逃脱。首先要开出一条路。他唤出暗影秘典。

制成的第二个暗影决斗者立于它同胞身侧，举着一模一样的剑。麦斯威尔由于同时指挥两个傀儡的重负感到一阵恶心，不由得跪倒在地，丢下秘典，抓紧痛而欲裂的头颅，仿佛感到骨片深深扎入大脑。他捂紧耳朵，却全然挡不住那尖叫。当他放下手时，手套上沾满了血。

不，不是血。是燃料。

爬行梦魇与高瘦的看守者在四周飞舞，睨视着他，如同蒙昧的火焰。燃料透过手套烧灼他的双手。他不安地摘下手套。双手依然烧着似的疼痛；皮肤已是煤炭般的纯黑。他将手埋入地面的泥土中，但仍完全无法缓解灼烧感。恐慌扼住了他的喉咙。他恳求地看向自己的傀儡。

傀儡们一动不动。它们只是观察着他，对他的痛苦无动于衷，定定地立在原地。

“保护我！”麦斯威尔尖叫道。

傀儡们全然没有这样的打算。

暗影生物们缓缓接近，麦斯威尔绝望地左顾右盼。如果他不采取行动，就将命丧于此。他向傀儡伸出被燃料染得漆黑的双手，企图向它们注入任何能驱使其行动的力量。但毫无反应。它们不会自行采取行动。

尽管头痛欲裂，他抛开骨片扎入脑内般的疼痛，触及傀儡们的意识。如果它们不肯为他而战，那他会 _ 命令它们行动 _ 。

麦斯威尔将全部精力集中于当前的任务，仿佛将自身的存在抛在脑后。但当他通过傀儡的双眼看去，只能看到自己的存在。别无他物。

没有生物，没有暗影，甚至没有从地面裂隙中迸发出的红光。但他所看见的依然令他惊恐不安。那是他。

这就是他现在的样子？他已经变成什么了？

尖叫以扭曲的回音在傀儡耳中与麦斯威尔脑内回荡。他的头以与废墟一致的节奏抽痛。他陷入难以忍受的循环，既无法停止，也找不到喘息的空档。

难以忍受的痛苦迫使他将意识转回自身。他无法顾及的背后受到猛然一击——这时他才得以回过头。一只巨喙梦魇鬼鬼祟祟地逃开，幸灾乐祸地宣告着它抽出的鲜血。燃料从伤口渗入，宛如生锈的挂肉钩，在他体内肆虐刮擦。麦斯威尔拼命挣扎，像之前那样弯下身，扔开被撕成碎片的外套。他想检查伤口，但一无所获，只得哀叫起来。循环继续着，痛苦步步攀升：他要死了，他要死了，他 _ 要死了 _ ——

没错，要死了。

但还没有。

他绝望地将手伸向暗影秘典，手指与书页搏斗着——翻动着书页。纸张在他指甲下撕裂，漆黑的染料从书中汩汩流下。麦斯威尔强忍痛苦，与他不信仰的诸神打赌他一定能找到什么。除了那灼烧感以外的任何东西。他做到了。

麦斯威尔亮出自燃料显形的暗影剑。武器在手，他感到一种冰冷的宽慰，它加剧了循环，令他清醒。他疯狂地尽可能拾起残余的秘典，挣扎着站起身。暗影已然逼近他身侧，偷偷摸摸地继续接近。他毫不迟疑地挥出剑，傀儡们首当其冲，成了剑下最初的牺牲者。

他无情地挥砍，剑刃穿透它们的胸膛。它们融为燃料，被暗影剑贪婪地吞噬。麦斯威尔对它们的死亡无动于衷。幸好是无动于衷。尖叫减弱了，令他得以看见。得以思考。他没有浪费任何时间。

他用一个人所能拥有的全部决心从蜂拥而至的噩梦燃料间杀出一条路。秘典的书页从残破的书脊间纷纷散落；他不予理睬。无论后果如何，都没有任何事物能阻止他前进。依赖本能以外的任何东西只会宣告他的终结。每进一步，暗影都缠绕着他，但他不会让它们得逞。废墟以令人敬畏的盛怒咆哮着。

他将一切抛在身后，竭力奔跑。这是他唯一值得作出的选择。

“天啊，头好疼。”

威尔逊捂着脑袋，努力让呼吸平静下来。地震已经退去，但他的头仍像被敲过的鼓一样响个不停。从他跟随麦斯威尔的脚步开始，就一直在被愈发剧强劲的苦难折磨。要想稳住他饱受折磨的神经简直越来越难——说得跟他打一开始有成功过似的。

他找到降向洞穴深处的绳子纯属偶然。若非陷洞入口处的光迸发而出，他永远也不可能注意到它。那光仅是注视着就使眼睛刺痛，但他还是降了下去。他不知自己是否应该更谨慎些，现在担心这点已经太迟了。

下层与先前的环境截然不同。空气潮湿温热，如同猎犬的呼吸，令威尔逊感到窒息。他不敢在一处逗留太久，跟随麦斯威尔最可能走的路来到破败的建筑前。废墟中的光本该使人宽慰，但只让威尔逊有种暴露感。他仿佛在被监视着，无处可藏。

简直令他想念黑暗。

威尔逊走过——更多时候是跑过——蜿蜒的洞窟，停在一条大路前。一条被铺出来的真真正正的路！这条道路领他穿过年久失修的门廊与梁柱。太神奇了——建造这一处的古代人一定具有高度发达的科技。他真希望自己当初在读秘典时更加留心提起它们的部分。

真希望自己当初给过麦斯威尔将这些告诉他的机会。

他拽了拽手套和领口，缓解缠住他不放的暑气，试图不去沉湎于懊悔中。他和麦斯威尔一同逃出来后，会有足够的时间得到答案。

但随着遇到一条又一条死路，他的皮肤越发绷紧。每个角落都能听到无形之躯发出的低语，驱使他走上这条或那条道路，使他感到自己比起在搜寻更像是在被牧放。头痛欲裂。

直到撞上雕像，他才意识到它的存在。

雕像中渗出燃料，从双目中眼泪般滴落，在开启的口中沸腾。燃料在雕像前积成小池，把威尔逊的鞋沾得满是淤泥，随后燃料开始爬上他的腿。他尖叫起来。

他大声呼喊着，拼命乱蹬，想从它们掌中逃脱，但他除自己的尖叫声外还听到一阵笑声。暴乱的，满是鄙夷的笑声。他挥动手时碰到了黄金。雕像。长着张可憎巨口的雕像。居高临下地俯视着他。 _ 够了 _ 。

他向背包中摸索鹤嘴锄。

他像切黄油一样用工具劈开那诡异的雕像，燃料从中鲜血似的溢出，最后只剩下黏腻的小池与残破的碎片。笑声减退了，被他自己的心跳声淹没。威尔逊回过头审视这场残杀，手臂不住地颤抖。

废墟中的光开始消退；发灰。威尔逊弯下腰，从废墟中尽可能拾起碎片。他口袋中装满了矿石——秘典称之为铥。但他在黄色残片中还发现了其他东西。一块水晶。他好奇地举起它，点亮自己的光源。

黄色水晶在矿工帽的灯光下闪烁着明亮的光。如此明亮，仿佛在吞食他周围的暗影。他摆弄着水晶，被它所折射的光芒深深吸引。接着他停下来。那些声音平息了。他看向脚边积成池的燃料，脑中产生一个想法。

也许可以利用这个。

麦斯威尔竭尽全力奔跑，而当他终于倒下时，废墟已然重归寂静与灰暗。既无提灯也无可供帮助的物资，只有一枝荧光花微弱的光亮救了他；他双腿发软，花朵的球果向他致意。他拖着身躯接近它，以及它所在的池塘。

他能从水中看到自己的倒影。

或一度是他的什么东西。

银镜似的池水表面倒映出的生物，已然不是当初走进废墟的他，而是彻底被它们重塑。他深陷的双目翳上一层白色，在已是苍白的脸上更显得晦无生气。令人反胃，毛骨悚然。他举起手想要触摸眼下，却发现眼睛并不是他身上唯一发生变化的地方。

自一切发生以来的数周间，对燃料的利用染黑了他的双手。他会戴起手套，掩饰这一变化。既然不痛，担心样子又有什么必要呢？但现在——现在他无法再否认。他双手的皮肤不仅变色，而且扭曲变形，隆起结节，比起指甲更像是利爪。一度灼痛的血肉也已经麻木，从指尖下，他无法感受到面颊苍白皮肤的触感，将手放下。

他解开袖扣，挽起衣袖。每一寸都诉说着他的腐化。蔓过手肘，蔓过袖子能挽起的限度。他凝视着自己的倒影，解开领口最靠上的纽扣，扯开衣领。即使光线黯淡，他仍能看到黑暗如何爬上自己颈部的皮肤。比起看到，更是能感受到。在他体内。他怎会用这么久才发觉？

他镇静地缓缓扣上领扣。

_ 总会有不为人知的代价。 _

他自从产生进入废墟的念头前就早已知道。从开始利用燃料的那一刻起，他便一清二楚。那无所谓。麦斯威尔弯下身擦洗皮肤，池塘的倒影也随之破碎。收效甚微，但仍能让他冷静下来。唯一重要的只有到达大门。

_ 我们能带你到达。 _

麦斯威尔定住了，水从爪子般的手中滴下，他犹豫地在裤腿上擦干手。听到的声音与自己的不同，但他轻易认出了它。是燃料在对他说话。

思虑一番后，他答道：“我在听。”

_ 我们知道你在追寻什么。你寻求的力量。那扇大门。 _

“我不是为力量而来。”他眯起眼睛纠正道。

_ 难道不是吗？拯救他人的力量。拯救你自己的力量。 _

麦斯威尔低下头，没有回答。他不需要。

_ 让我们指引你。 _

“要怎么做？”

_ 制一把火炬。我们会为你引路。 _

麦斯威尔知道，这必然是陷阱。但他也知道荧光花的光芒已经维持不了多久。以当前的处境……他必须挺过去。他会不顾一切接受所有帮助。

他不情愿地拾起暗影秘典的残页，几乎半数书页已经丢失或被毁得不成样子。他从装帧中撕下羊皮纸页，虔诚地将其夹在指间。只有这部书能令他免遭不可测的死亡。曾经如是，今后亦然。

他将书页浸在燃料中。

燃料知悉他的意愿，将染黑的羊皮纸缝成薄纱似的一层不可见的皮肤。由暗影铸成的铠甲。他将其披上。

麦斯威尔用生长在池塘边的荆棘制成一把火炬，将其同样浸在燃料里。树枝手指般蜷曲，黑暗如影，流线优美，掌心盛着火焰。他渴望自己能感受到它的热量。他渴望能感受到逐渐麻木的悲伤外的任何东西。

_ 我们不会让你的努力白费。跟我们来。 _

他对那些话语不信一丝一毫，但还是听从了引导。

_ 用暗影。用光。 _

威尔逊自从遇到兔人以来一直在反复思考这到底会是什么意思。但现在，材料在手，他开始有主意了。

他拿起铥矿石和黄宝石，排列起碎片。他知道自己想做什么，也知道燃料需要为他起什么作用。

麦斯威尔告诉过他让燃料起作用有一大部分在于用意念驱使其成形。重要的不是使用什么部件，而是想要的结果。而威尔逊最需要的便是让头脑和光源都 _ 灵光 _ 起来。

观察燃料的作用总让他兴奋不已。它如水般流动与吞噬，却也像个有感知能力的存在一样具有目标。威尔逊无论如何也想不明白它怎么知道——怎么可能知道——他的愿望。铥矿碎片相互融合，在燃料间伸展，好似在熔炉中熔化。直到最终现出与他设想中一模一样的物品。

一枚护符。

如此耀眼地发出光芒，令黑暗不敢进犯。

威尔逊触碰着它，沉醉于护符带来的暖意。没想到从暗影中竟能生成如此 _ 美妙 _ 的存在。他关上矿工帽的灯，将魔光护符戴在颈上。他感到身体仿佛几世纪都没这么轻盈过了。 _ 呵 _ 。

他迅速将其他材料收入包内。步履中有着更多信心，他更加迅捷地踏上前路。情况可能要好转起来了。

麦斯威尔从未把自己看作工程师。手艺人，确实，但他的天赋更多用在表演与伪装上，而非后勤。并非说他没有完成这项工作的能力，但确实需要远比他想得更多的辛劳与试错。

他怎么也不会想到自己有一天会埋头于损坏的发条装置中。

失去了秘典与傀儡，他竟沦落到如此地步——企图给予他向来厌恶的机器以生命。它的零件被燃料与岁月侵蚀。如果他能让它重启，那简直是个奇迹。他简直怀疑这是否有一试的价值。

他想起威尔逊——那家伙令人难以忍受的坚持不懈与随机应变——随即甩掉不满的情绪。毕竟他不止在为自己做这件事。如果科学家也在这里，他一定会用纯粹的意志力让这头野兽动起来。麦斯威尔可不会被抢戏，哪怕是在理论上。

他费尽心思，用燃料填补专业知识的不足。过了一会，这过程变得熟悉起来。他猜想威尔逊看到这项工程宣告完成时一定会很满意。他还期待着他们某日能再度携手合作。

齿轮的摇晃将麦斯威尔从沉浸的思绪中拽出来。在机械启动的刹那，他正好避开了发条装置的胸膛。战车隆隆低吼，但最终还是站起身来。它关节发出尖锐刺耳的声响简直难以忍受——它的下颚脱了臼，大张着口。令人毛骨悚然的眼睛看向麦斯威尔，等待着。

麦斯威尔赞许地点点头。“那么，跟来吧。”

残破的棋子随他身后跛行，雷鸣般的脚步喧嚣不堪，但笨重的脚步也吓退了黑暗中本会奋起防卫自己住处的较小生物。

麦斯威尔用火炬照亮他们两个的前路，发条装置撞毁路遇的全部障碍，而他只是无动于衷地走在它身后。蜘蛛和同类生物的巢穴瞬间被强力肆虐的铁蹄踏个粉碎。他们行进缓慢，却轻松无比。由暗影带路。

_ 阻挡你前路的还剩一样。 _

麦斯威尔早该预料到，一定总会有什么和他唱反调。他在看清那步履艰难的生物前便亮出暗影剑。

那生物——

不，不，不会是他。

守护者，远古的守护者。他怎么可能还活着？宏伟的城市沦陷以来已过了多少世纪？自麦斯威尔封印起有关他们的记忆起已经过了多少年？但他就矗立在那里，被十数朵花温柔的蓝光照亮，厚重的皮肤如今粗糙而灰暗，皮毛与奔流于它体内的燃料一样漆黑。死一般的白色双目与麦斯威尔对视，他立刻明白。这也是他的预兆。

“天啊，燃料竟把你变成这副模样。”

几世纪以来对燃料的利用将他昔日的朋友变成了一只怪物。最终，麦斯威尔也将别无不同。如果他也走上相同的道路。他的朋友，眼中既无怀念也无同情，昂起硕大的长角头颅，向他猛冲过来。麦斯威尔高举着剑，准备就绪，身侧的发条战车发出战吼。他们必须杀死他。

_ 别无选择。 _

别无选择。

惊恐不足以形容威尔逊发现麦斯威尔撕成碎片、覆满燃料的外套时的感受。

更糟的是发现暗影秘典的书页——他认出了那些图示——被撕成碎片，散落四周。没有其他迹象指示这里发生过什么；既无生物的骸骨，也无血迹。威尔逊只知道一定发生过什么可怖的事，而他未来得及阻止。

唯一的安慰是，也没有麦斯威尔的血迹。

威尔逊尽力拧干将外套上的燃料，将它塞在包里。他的心因恐惧而剧痛。现在秘典的书页已毫无用处。是它令麦斯威尔与这个世界的其他生存者们迥然不同。是它保卫他安全。没有了它，他活着回来的概率又能有多少？

是他有意将书页留在这里吗？

威尔逊越发确信自己一开始就是对的。麦斯威尔明知自己注定失败，但依然奋不顾身。他抱有希望，只愿麦斯威尔能在途中幡然悔悟。但他没有。

威尔逊傻到明白自己也不会。他们找到彼此的机会不可避免地变得越发渺茫。

他刚回过神来，四周的岩壁便开始震动。

远古守护者死了。

麦斯威尔坐在箱子——他的战利品上，看着暗影蚕食一度是他朋友的残破尸体。麦斯威尔做成巨兽形象的发条装置也终于倒下；转动的齿轮归于停息。他留它们静静躺在荧光花床上。永久的沉眠。

_ 就快到了，麦斯威尔。跟我们来。 _

他叹口气，但还是照做了。华丽的箱子毫不犹豫地为他开启，在那之中的是一把钥匙。取走它是种亵渎，但这是他作为胜者的权利，也是责任。他早已失去哀悼的能力，深埋于他的罪恶感之下。

_ 只需再远一点点。 _

他从箱中拿起钥匙。大地开始颤抖。

  
  
*译注：原文为neither hide or  _ hare _ ，hair与hare（野兔）的谐音梗。


	10. 第十章

自从麦斯威尔找到钥匙以来，燃料一直向他低声诉说着谎言。甜蜜的、小小的谎言，向他允诺前路与安全。但当他显然没听进去时，谎言转为一种更具劝诱性的旋律；赞美他即将完成伟大的事业，他为其他生存者带来了无上福祉。燃料从未如此不吝夸赞之辞——尤其是它提到自己以外的人时。

麦斯威尔从未幻想那些声音除欺骗外有任何含义。而它们如此赞美他的冒险……令人不安。

他在漫无尽头的时间里随它们指引的道路前行，动作僵硬，不由自主。仿佛蜷得太紧的弹簧，蓄势待发——一触即发的陷阱。他感到自己此时反而更像那些心爱的棋子。

_来吧，来吧。看向这边。我们有东西要展示给你。_

麦斯威尔眯起眼向黑暗中观察，但视野内除石头外并无其他。燃料催他前进，他迟疑地走上前。火炬的光下几乎只有砂砾与尘埃，但他勉强看清了岩石的表面——那是一幅壁画。余烬在金色的铭文间闪烁，燃起火焰，他这时才得以看清图象；成群病态的人与他们的造物。因燃料而倾覆的城市。可悲的愚者们。

_无法掌控燃料之人只能屈服于它。_

而麦斯威尔太清楚这点了。他走向下一幅壁画，尽管已经大致猜出自己将看到什么。

_但并不意味着它无法被掌控。它能带来的力量……_

麦斯威尔看向壁画中的人们，他们沉浸于燃料中；痛饮着，沐浴着。他变形的、爪子似的指尖划过雕刻。

_……对弱小的心智而言那力量太过强大。_

第三幅壁画中出现了一头暗影。吞噬一切。他们从未有过对抗降临之物的机会。

 _但强大的心智——被_ **_他们_ ** _触及过的心智。王者的心智……_

第四幅，画中之“人”已然不成人形。他们脆弱的血肉外壳掉落脚边，赤裸的昆虫状躯体归于自由，扭曲变形；他们在舞蹈。因他们的蜕变而喧嚣狂喜。

麦斯威尔眉头紧皱，已然麻木的手将火炬握得更紧。“我明白你为什么带我来这里了。”他阴郁地说道。

他转向第五幅也是最后一幅壁画。其上描绘着极尽繁华的黄金之城。闪闪发光的纸牌屋，浸在燃料中，等待着被付之一炬。

决绝的回答。“但那不会成功。”

火焰反驳似的嘶嘶作响，火星四溅，但他对它的恼怒无动于衷。无论何种诱惑都无法说服他再度被王座束缚。成为国王便是永远背负被奴役的命运，向更强大的力量，以及他的臣民。毕竟，没有王国，何以称王？这是一场诅咒。而现在她正代他受过。

“别被 **他们** 欺骗，查理。无论 **他们** 向你允诺什么，无论你的计划是什么……”他摇摇头。“你必须想办法出去。想赢 **他们** 的游戏绝无可能。只有一种办法。”

_你听起来像是已经服输了。_

“逃脱是终止这场游戏的唯一出路。我在寻找终结棋局的方法。”

高大的看守者们以无意识的快乐发出唧唧喳喳的尖笑。麦斯威尔畏缩了，但它们没有再接近；仅是满足于观看。在它们的狂乱当中，他能听到她花瓣般柔和的笑声。

_你是这样想的吗。那好，来吧。_

威尔逊怀中抱着满满的秘典书页，有魔光护符照亮前路，尽可能快速地追随麦斯威尔的脚步。每当他迷失方向，便会奇迹般地出现一页秘典，亦或一道鞋印，他由此得以前进，向更深处。

线索接着线索，但从未得以瞥见过他所追寻之人哪怕一眼。

随身携带的光源开始变暗了。

“不，不，拜托争点气吧！”他向渐暗的黄宝石叫道。笼罩他的光每前进一步都越发黯淡，他不得不慢下脚步，黑暗也越发逼近。“我不能被落下这么远，”他恳求道。“只要让我撑到那时就好。”

被迫的延搁给了他停下观察之前匆匆经过的四周的机会。或是它们的残骸。他面前的破壁残垣并非出自时间的侵蚀，而是战斗的摧残。地砖被巨大的足印踏碎，岩壁以不自然的方式划出深沟。空气中弥漫着机油与废气的味道，以及威尔逊难以辨别出的某样东西。

发条装置？

行吧，好像那些瘆人的爬行梦魇还不够似的，现在他又要对付机械了。至少在正面遇上一头之前，他应该能听到它刺耳的行动声。多亏这些深洞中有回音，他不至于被它们的出然出现吓到。

机油与其他某物的恶臭使他反胃，但他还是咬紧牙关继续向前，跟随腐败的气味与深深的足迹。有时并没被这气味吓退反而因其变得大胆的普通蜘蛛与吐网蜘蛛会攻向他。他收好秘典的书页，取出斧子。这不能很算得上是一把武器，但他挥得足够迅捷，弥补了这一劣势。他劈开蛛网，绕过它们的巢穴，直到狭窄的洞窟陡然开阔起来。威尔逊来到一片荧光花田，柔软，湛蓝而平静。

而那味道令他恶心。

他绝望地干呕起来，但胃中空无一物，只是无用功，仅让他双眼刺痛，肋下发紧。那味道——现在他能认出了。是腐败变质的肉。呼吸重归平静后，他环视四周。荧光花照亮了洞窟，只要他留心观看，便能看到两座一动不动的巨大土丘。

或几乎是？

威尔逊小心翼翼地接近，高举斧子，做好出现任何有麻烦的迹象便立刻逃跑的准备。他越接近，那味道就越浓烈。而当他终于靠近，他得以看到它的源头。

是某种巨兽的尸体。它的皮毛粗糙不堪，生满疥癣，下颚古怪无力地垂下，肿胀发黑的舌头耷拉在地上。残余的那只呆滞眼眸审视般地凝视着威尔逊。

紧接着那只眼球高高凸起，从眼眶中掉落，湿哒哒地滚到他脚边。

威尔逊几乎站立不稳，忍住尖叫的冲动，跌跌撞撞地与那生物拉开距离。它毫无生气，而此刻在魔光护符的光线下，他能够看到它的血肉不自然地扭曲翻腾。无肌无腱，但皮肤下有着什么相同的生物。寄生虫似的。

威尔逊用手遮住护符的光，屏住呼吸。没等多久，他便看到了。噩梦燃料从那撕裂的皮肤与缠结的毛发间，从那冰冷发灰的血肉间缓缓爬出。巨兽在被吞噬，被蚕食。

悲惨的生物。

威尔逊不忍多看；他快步走开，穿过花田，来到另一座巨丘前；发条战车，安静而平和。在哀悼的静寂中守望着它的同胞被解体——即使残骸令人毛骨悚然，威尔逊也能看出它们的相似之处。他任它们留在那令人尊敬的末路中。

岩架上的某物吸引了他的注意力，只比最高的荧光果能触及的高一点点。他爬到上面，敬畏地站在一口硕大无比、装饰华丽的箱子前。一口 _敞开_ 的箱子。哪怕没有他的天才，威尔逊也能轻易猜出这里发生过什么。

“而你又去哪里了，麦斯威尔？”他向箱子张开的大口问道。他向内窥视，半是觉得会一无所获，半是觉得会发现什么更糟的东西。但只有杂乱无章的工具。手杖，宝石，铥矿。全都是会在这种地方大有作用的材料，麦斯威尔却将它们全部抛在身后。而中间有一处空缺，这里曾经有什么巨大的物品，但此刻已然不在。

无论所欲之物为何，他都一定已经得到。比他留下的一切珍宝都更为重要的某物。

威尔逊尽量收集起能填满口袋的东西，将带着几分重量、饰有橙宝石的手杖握在手中。手感很结实，但他只能猜测它的作用，不过可能仍比斧子更有用。他迅速切换两件手持物，将斧子与秘典的书页一同塞回背包里。

魔光护符所护佑的光芒越发黯淡。他将其紧紧握在手中，只为感受它的温暖，让它安抚他的神经。随后他继续前行。

大门仍伫立于遍布碎石与尸骨的荒原。

麦斯威尔几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。中庭空旷而高大，但视野内地面的尽头外，无尽的黑暗蔓延开来，泥土与砖石筑成的竞技场与之相形见绌。他踏上中央的平台。

忙乱的脚步不时踩上砖石与骸骨的碎片，即使试图回避，也多到难以绕开。但他一边思量着这古怪的地点，一边被催促着快些走向破败的大门。经过一段漫长的时间，他终于得以抵达。他所做的一切都押在这陌生的峭壁之上。

一切都陌生无比。他本以为走过这么远，也许能唤起自己的某些回忆。但无论碎石还是光环，都没能唤起任何与 **他们** 相异的印象，只有千钧重的恐惧与恶意。这对他毫无用处。

他越接近大门，越是得以看清它的衰败。基座腐朽开裂，圆环的一部分已然坍塌。但麦斯威尔仍能感受到它内部回响着的力量，在与他体内的那份共鸣。

他将火炬换到左手，以便将钥匙握得更稳些。就连装置与门廊上的铭文都无法理解——他竟会忘记如何解读它们——要解开谜题需要做的其实很简单。

嵌入钥匙。静观其变。

他将手伸上前。

威尔逊飞也似地跑过幽暗的隧道。什么也无法触及他——无论生物，暗影，还是恐惧——他不停地奔跑，直至双腿灼痛，气喘吁吁，回过神来时身在一处空阔的、墓穴似的房间。那是 **他们** 的审判场。

中央台上有一个男人，行将接受裁决。

“麦斯威尔。”他低声叫道。

震惊与宽慰几乎让威尔逊喘不过气来。是他！他做到了！他终于在事态变得不能再糟前找到那个疯子，而现在能把他带回去了。他几乎怀疑自己能否做到。心在胸膛中高悬着，他迈步向前。

他停在竞技场角落一樽潮湿腐朽的雕塑后，藏起身形，用手掩住胸口即将枯竭的宝石发出的光。当他理解眼中所见事物时，全身血液变得冰冷。方才他看到麦斯威尔安然无恙时过于兴高采烈，以至于没能意识到他形貌上的变化。但现在他看得一清二楚。

麦斯威尔之前精心藏起的手，此刻恶魔似的尖利，皮肤被燃料染得乌黑，几乎与暗影融为一体。他挺拔地站着，毅然决然，但动作僵硬无神，有如死刑犯走上绞架。

而他举着一把钥匙。

威尔逊在极度惊恐中看着麦斯威尔手持钥匙，接近残破的大门。如果不加以阻止，一切都将变得无法挽回。他抛下沉重的背包以减轻负重、加快脚步，紧接着冲向中庭。

“麦斯威尔，住手！”

好像他除了住手外还有什么别的选项似的。他回头看向——正如他所担忧的——呼唤他名字的人。既非暗影的诡计也非光线带来的错觉——实实在在的血肉之躯。全然的人类；比他想象中任何可能都更糟糕。

“威尔逊，”他以粗哑的嗓音说道，“为什么要跟过来，你个该死的傻瓜？”

“你该知道我是来带你回去的。”威尔逊恳求道，走上前来，带着他金色的光环。

太近了。他离得太近了！随着威尔逊小心翼翼地靠近，麦斯威尔惊恐不安，发出一声野兽似的低吼，露出獠牙。看到威尔逊因震惊与恐惧而畏缩，麦斯威尔的心跌落谷底。但紧接着，他那愚蠢又勇敢的科学家以坚定的决心咬紧牙关，毫不犹豫地径直走向他。

“我必须这么做！我必须亲手为这一切画上句号！”麦斯威尔喊道，后退时因脚步不稳打了个趔趄。威尔逊向他伸出手——麦斯威尔不知那是请求还是交还钥匙的命令——但他已别无选择，遵从最初的意愿，将钥匙推入锁孔。

四周的废墟崩溃坍塌，闪耀着熔火般的光，如沐新生。麦斯威尔在脑中听到 **他们** 胜利的哄然大笑，丢下火炬，双手抱头。 _终于，终于！_ 他完美达成了使命——正中 **他们** 下怀。而现在一场好戏即将 _上演_ 。

深埋于中庭灰烬中的骸骨四分五裂，重组成诡异的形态，从他们身边疾速飞过时擦破皮肤。在一切的中心，暗影合而为一，躁动不安，麦斯威尔感到口袋中的徽章以共鸣的节律鼓噪起来。梦魇循环要开始了。

他转向离自己只有一臂远的威尔逊，喊道：“回去！我自己的烂摊子自己会解决！”他伸出手，抓住威尔逊的双肩，摇晃着，让他足够接近以便看清——看清自己在水中倒影所见之物。看清他早已变为无可救药的怪物。

威尔逊看清了他——将他的一切尽纳眼中，却依然将他拉近。

他的手紧紧抓住麦斯威尔磨损的领带，以不容置疑的语调说道：“终于同意我帮你了。”

他已无从遁形，自己的腐化被瞧得一清二楚，更没什么可再失去。不再有诱惑的筹码，不再有推诿与谎言。如果此刻威尔逊还愿在他身侧，那只是因为他相信这是值得作出的努力。

在震惊中，他只得答道：“如你所愿。”

威尔逊露出灿烂的微笑，整个人 _闪闪发光_ ，踮起脚尖吻上了他。

麦斯威尔感受到威尔逊的光，在胸膛深处，填满他的呼吸——将他从最为幽暗的深渊中救起。他将双臂环在威尔逊两侧，尽他所敢抱紧，因为他既无法感受威尔逊衣物的材质，也无法感受到来自他皮肤的热量，不知它们是否会在爪下撕裂。他感到自己如同摔得四分五裂的玻璃杯，参差不齐，锐利无比，绝望地渴求重归完整。威尔逊拾起他和他所有的碎片，毫无回避。

可惜好景不长，四周暴烈的混乱迫使他们分开。碎石与瓦砾从上方如雨般落下，骸骨与暗影升上空中，在中央形成渎神的混合物。那头巨兽；拥有黑暗之心，血管中涌动着火焰的骨架，天穹般笼罩他们的上空。麦斯威尔口袋中的徽章开始以狂乱的节奏搏动起来： _咚-咚 咚-咚 咚咚咚咚_

怪物开口了，震耳欲聋。“ **可悲。这将很快终结。** ”

影织者以令人不安的暴怒高声嗥叫，中庭四壁为之颤抖。威尔逊看到麦斯威尔因这声响痛苦地掩住双耳，跪倒在地。他伸出手，想要帮忙，但影织者嗥叫的回声在他头骨中四处回荡，几乎将他由内而外撕个粉碎。他歪歪斜斜地向麦斯威尔踏出一步，而后者正带着不自知的希望抬头看向他。

威尔逊被吓得目瞪口呆，几乎无法用手杖撑起自己的身躯，他推测自己的耳膜一定是破裂了，因为有什么湿热的东西正从耳中流出，淌到脖子上。魔光护符已变得又暗又冷，此时护符项链的重量有如套上他颈项的绞索。

麦斯威尔强忍着剧痛蹒跚站起，威尔逊因晕眩模糊了视野而闭上眼睛。他不知颤动的究竟是地面还是自己的神经，只知先前感受到的一切幸福悉数被恐惧的洪流吞没，情感上的剧变实在令他难以在张开双眼的状态下面对。

“威尔逊！站起来！”麦斯威尔在尖叫，那声音只略微高过威尔逊脑中的回响。他无法强迫自己作出反应，竭尽全力也仅能将手杖握得更紧。飞逝而过的每一秒都令他的自我意识越发稀薄。

麦斯威尔挣扎着靠近，用冰冷的双手捧起威尔逊的脸。威尔逊终于回过神来，看向麦斯威尔空洞的白色眼眸，却因极度恐惧无法做出任何反应。用于倚靠的手杖从手中滑落，他只得握紧魔光护符与麦斯威尔的臂膀以撑起自己。

影织者低吼道：“ **你将同我们一样陨落。** ”它笨重地向他们迈出一大步，麦斯威尔猛地回头查看时，他指甲的尖端刺入威尔逊面颊与颈侧的皮肤。

“如果想帮我，你至少要 _活到_ 那时候。”麦斯威尔对着他的脸喊道。他的利爪从威尔逊的面颊滑落到颈部，威尔逊低下头，看到那双手覆在他胸口沉睡的魔光护符上。

“你要做什么？”威尔逊问道，有些不愿放开手将护符交给他。

麦斯威尔咬着牙说道：“使用燃料。这会行得通的。”而威尔逊相信。他放手了。

麦斯威尔沾有燃料的手指稳稳地握住护符，拇指覆在坠饰表面流线优美的宝石上——仿佛在唤醒一颗停止跳动的心脏。威尔逊如痴如醉地看着，那宝石中的光芒微弱地闪动了一瞬，随即变得耀眼到令他无法直视。

随着暗影退去，周身的麻痹也随之减轻。他在宽慰中深吸一口气，虚弱地对麦斯威尔露出微笑。

影织者几乎迫近到能以它可怖的尖爪触及他们。已经没有时间犹豫了。

“你能战斗吗？”麦斯威尔关切地问道。

威尔逊答道：“我能。我会的。”然后颤抖地笑着，加上一句：“我只保证要带回一架骷髅*，而不是两个。”

在威尔逊看来，麦斯威尔瞠目结舌的表情足以说明这个笑话讲得很值。

“如果能活过这次，”他说道：“我一定要让你后悔自己偏偏选在 _这个时候_ 说俏皮话。”在他身后，影织者抓住它那虬结的头骨，从脊柱上扯下，棍棒一样挥舞着；随时准备打出一记。但麦斯威尔还是不由自主地笑了，接着将威尔逊推开：“快跑！”

*walking skeleton，“骨瘦如柴的人”与“行走的骷髅”的双关梗。

“现在要是能多几个帮手该多好！”威尔逊尖叫道，猛击着他脚边不断渗出、爬得飞快的生物，用手杖碾碎它们的躯体，使其像沸腾的沥青一样爆裂开来。

“你以为我不想吗？”麦斯威尔高喊着回复道，勉强避开骸骨设下的陷阱。只要疏忽片刻，随时可能会被串个透心凉。距第一次死里逃生也已有段空档，长时间的神经紧绷令他疲惫不堪。“别让它们碰到那头怪物！”

“太多了！”威尔逊喊道，自己也才将将躲过一波拔地而起的骨刺，但他的速度比麦斯威尔快得多——在竞技场上疾跑，迅捷地杀死新生的暗影，从未停留在影织者的攻击范围内。“来点傀儡怎么样啊，傻瓜！”

“你还要我给这团糟再添上 _更多_ 暗影？”

“是！不是！我不知道，总之 _做点什么！_ ”

“那你以为我在干什么？！”麦斯威尔呐喊着将暗影剑刺入影织者脚下，从怪物腐烂的骨架上切下一大块虚幻的血肉，但似乎并没能让它从狂暴中分心。整个中庭隆隆作响，溢满红光，在盛怒中悸动。

麦斯威尔赌了把运气，趁怪物面向威尔逊时，向影织者的侧翼挥出迅猛的数击。剑刃贪婪地吞噬残杀的战利品，将暗影纳为己用——每一击都比麦斯威尔麻木的手所能造成得更为深入与残酷。他只能继续行动，祈祷自己确实击中了。

但这许多挥砍甚至没能令影织者的行动迟缓下来。然而这 _确实_ 吸引了它的注意力，使它放弃了自己色彩鲜艳的猎物，而麦斯威尔猛然被强力的反手一击撞飞到铥矿雕像黏滑的怀中。影甲在他胸前扭曲翻腾，仿佛由于震惊而瑟缩，他不得不尽力抵抗险些令他痉挛的一阵反胃。幸好他已无法感受到它在皮肤上的蠕动。

“停！看这边！”威尔逊大喊道。麦斯威尔看到他在竞技场的另一端，拼命地挥舞着魔光护符与手杖，想吸引影织者的注意力。但影织者对其置之不理，一心靠近麦斯威尔脆弱的躯体，而他还未来得及喘过气来。紧接着，两次心跳的间隔内，威尔逊在一团烟雾中骤然出现于麦斯威尔身旁。

威尔逊因自己突兀的位移站立不稳，但麦斯威尔还没来得及问出口时，他已经回过神来，开始行动。他横身于麦斯威尔与怪物间，将他从雕像手里拽到自己的怀抱中，把他拖得离影织者尽可能远。

“那-那根手杖，”威尔逊回答了他未能道出的问题，“传送？这，”他喘着粗气，“这不是我能理解的。天啊，思考起来好困难。”他险些倒下，麦斯威尔一手扶住他的肩膀。

“嘿，别昏过去！我需要你。现在可不是你脑子下线的时候。”麦斯威尔说道。

“我们要怎么才能打败它？”威尔逊大口喘着气，紧紧抓住麦斯威尔的背心。“我不可能——我们不可能一直逃。我们的攻击伤不到它——为什么？”

麦斯威尔想安慰他，但实在找不出什么能平息他恐惧的话语。他没有答案，而他绝望地想要见证终局的结论似乎终于赶上了他们。

“威尔逊，听我说。你能用手杖传送自己，对吗？用它逃离竞技场吧。”

威尔逊猛然抬起头，怒视着他。“不能以你的生命为代价。”

“威尔逊， _求你了_ 。”

“不！不——”威尔逊在惶恐中努力克制着，使自己不要过度换气，“我做不到！我们必须一起撑过去！告诉我 _怎么做_ 就好！”

“我不知道该怎么做！我看不出任何我们两个一起活下来的可能！”

“你的傀儡——它们能帮上忙的，它们——”

“傀儡帮不上我们。即使我还拥有秘典，它们也做不到——它们 _不会_ 攻击暗影。你一直以来都是对的。我从未掌控过这份力量。”

“好吧——好吧，不用傀儡。那别的呢，用我背包里的什么东西？”他的目光转向中庭的另一侧，当初来时的方向，但随即否决了这个提案，“不，那不够。有什么，有什么，有什么——”威尔逊紧绷的神经只让他更为滔滔不绝，那些话语钩子般牢牢钉住他的下颚。“那些手呢？它们一定——一定做得到什么的，但只是在那儿静止不动。为什么？”

麦斯威尔满是疑惑地看向他。“什么手？”

“那些手啊！大门周围的那些手！”

“大门旁根本没有什么手。”威尔逊看起来好像要一拳揍在他脸上，因此他快速补充道：“威尔逊，我没办法 _看到_ 它们。”

“为什么？”

“可能和我的变形有关，或是秘典，或是理智不足——这都无所谓。那些手 _有什么_ 特殊之处？”

“我不知道有什么！但我觉得——也许它们很重要。我要验证一下这个理论。”

麦斯威尔还未来得及细问，威尔逊就已经起身跑开了。这也正好，他们的死缓不可能永远持续下去，他们也不可能一味防守。所以当威尔逊动身去做无论什么他感到自己必须完成的事，麦斯威尔只要确保他有去 _放手一搏_ 的机会。毕竟，他是障眼法的大师。这对他来说难不到哪去。

他们投身于各自的任务，向目标劈砍过去——威尔逊的对手是只有他能看到的‘手’，麦斯威尔的则是影织者与群集在他们脚边的暗影。这如同一场永无休止的试炼，但正当麦斯威尔打算承认这不过是徒劳无功时，一切发生了天翻地覆的变化。

他的暗影剑挥到了实体，径直刺透影织者背部的皮肤，直达骨骼。中庭开始崩溃，被火焰与暗影焦灼，影织者因盛怒嗥叫。那是 _痛苦_ 。麦斯威尔的心跳合上了口袋中徽章疯狂的节律。

威尔逊高喊着：“那些手是护盾的能量源！所以我们的攻击才会无效！”

天才。他绝对是个天才。麦斯威尔很想这样对他说，但赞美之辞还是留待威胁被彻底消除后再讲。

“好极了，现在帮我杀掉它！”

“你简直是对 _什么_ 都无动于衷。”威尔逊抱怨道，完全有权感到忿忿不平，但尽管如此还是照做了。他们继续以这种方式并肩战斗，一方负责进攻，一方负责分散注意力，直到他们的决心得以实现。影织者正一点点被削弱。

胜利的前景令他们过于自信了。

一声痛苦的号叫令麦斯威尔僵在原地，他转过身，那感觉简直像慢动作。他带着恐惧看到中庭的另一端，威尔逊被困在骸骨的牢笼中。他全身颤抖，用手杖无力地想推开森森白骨，却毫无作用。为什么他只是 _站着不动？_

“威尔逊！”麦斯威尔尖叫道，向影织者的双腿挥砍，尽管那头巨兽已不可避免地将注意力从他转到它呆若木鸡的猎物上。“威尔逊，快逃！用传送！”

“我做不到！”他哀叫道，“我不能——我不能思考了！我动-动不了了！麦斯威尔！”

哦，不，不，不，怎么可能有这种事。疯狂终于完完全全、彻彻底底地盖过了他的光芒。麦斯威尔疯狂地持起剑向影织者挥去，砍下大块大块的内脏与暗影，这一定足够了。影织者显而易见地慢了下来，几乎在匍匐前进，骸骨与渐渐崩塌的遗迹一样吱嘎作响。但在垂死挣扎中，它还要完成一项复仇的使命，而麦斯威尔无法令它分心。除非他竭尽全力。

为使影织者 _除了_ 面对他别无选择，麦斯威尔全力挥出一击，将剑刃深深插入怪物的皮肉下，直至剑柄没入它的脊椎，接着 _转动_ 影剑。

它折断了。

麦斯威尔难以置信地盯着破碎一地的剑刃。影织者缓缓前行，迫近威尔逊，即将达成它的目的。而他就站在那里，手无寸铁，对影织者丧钟般的步伐无能为力。

在这至关重要的一刻，他仅剩的魔法背叛了他，而他只得眼睁睁看着威尔逊因此而死。无力感压上他的双肩，他跌跌撞撞地退后。影织者长长的利爪（与他自己的何其相似）拖过地面，划出深沟。只一击便足够令人四分五裂。麦斯威尔向后再退一步。只一击，威尔逊就将命丧黄泉。这全部是因为他。威尔逊要死了，而这全部是他的错。再一步。

他的鞋跟踏上了什么柔软的东西。

是威尔逊在整件事开始前为试图阻止麦斯威尔而莽撞地丢下的背包。有什么明晃晃的东西在它们墓穴地狱般的红光中闪耀。麦斯威尔将其从包里掏出来，想道， _这一定会有用_ 。

怀着以绝望催生出的力量与勇气，麦斯威尔冲到巨兽与它的俘虏间，高举斧子，恶狠狠地砍穿巨兽的心脏。

应该还不够。麦斯威尔十分确定还不够。但影织者还是停了下来，咆哮着，挣扎着——在濒死的回光返照中勃然大怒。它即将永远臣服于黑暗。影织者以仅存的意志瞪向麦斯威尔，后者终于斩获了有气无力的胜利，暗红色血液从他手中高举的斧上滴滴落下。

“ **你已然作出抉择。** ”

暗影之手从地表升起，绕上骸骨，将影织者拉向地面——向下，向下，直到将它的骨架碾作尘泥。它体表的燃料轰然涌出，厚厚覆在中庭的地上。遗迹的能量衰减，颓败，直至消逝，而大门的力量也随着能源枯竭闪烁出一瞬最后的余光。缓缓地，世界恢复如初。棋盘重置了。

而在那里，在这场厮杀余波的中心，长着一枝玫瑰。

麦斯威尔跌倒在地。他已经没什么能做的了。徽章的心跳比他自己的强过太多，他将全部精力集中其上，对此外一切麻木不堪。他感到寒冷。 _咚-咚。咚-咚。_

“麦斯威尔？”

啊，但威尔逊就在那里。富有生气，因光芒而温暖无比。而现在——绝望，颤抖的手臂紧紧抓住麦斯威尔，将护符的光贴上他的皮肤。那热度几乎将他灼伤，但麦斯威尔十分感激。这有种真实感。美妙绝伦，无可比拟的真实感。他却害怕自己的黑暗可能如血般沥出，将它毁于一旦。

“拜托，麦斯威尔。一切都结束了。让它结束吧。”

真的，他没有什么能再做的了。他伸出手，将自己的重量托付给对方，也支持着对方的身躯；让两人之间的光芒驱散最后那些徘徊不去的暗影。只要他们在一起，就会安然无恙。

此刻，随着黑暗退去，麦斯威尔的心脏以自己强而有力的节奏跳动着。

_咚-咚。咚-咚。_


End file.
